Trigger
by CJFANG
Summary: Three soldiers, two guardians, one mission. The three meet with the chosen one at the city of Altomare, but for what reason? Rewrite of Pokemon Heroes. Megaman ZX/Pokemon crossover. Ash X Latias Altoshipping 1st of series. Finished!
1. Prologue

This is just the prologue so if you're not interested just go to the next chapter.

Enjoy!

Cyphrus

UPDATED!!: I added a little detail to the room and the garden.

* * *

A deafening silence... In a dark room, chairs were lined up neatly facing the front of the room. three figures were at the seats. The two on the sides were sitting upright while the one in the middle was in a casual position with hands behind the head.

One figure entered the room. The projector light then turned on as she began speaking.

"I have called you three here to brief you about your next mission."

A map showed up on the lighted wall while the woman pointed at the middle of the map.

"This is called the world of pokemon. You will be deployed here tomorrow at exactly 0800 hours." She pointed at a small island near the corner.

"Your objective is to make sure that Neos aren't occupied in that area. If so, liberate it. Also, recruit any who are eager to join our war. We're dealing with something we have never geographically searched before so we have a disadvantage."

On the left of the three, a feminine voice broke the silence.

"Is there anything else besides terrain that is different from our world and theirs'?"

The woman answered back,

"Yes. There are creatures of many species that exist in their world and not in ours'. They are called pokemon; a whole variety of species that talk a specific language."

On the right of the three another voice rose to question the woman. This time, a voice of a boy.

"Has there been any Neo activity so far?"

Instead of the woman answering, the one in the middle answered,

"What do you think? There's probably Neos already crawling over that puny island."

The woman replied,

"Actually, there hasn't been that much activity with the Neos so far. But you never know what they could be stirring."

"What about the mavericks?"

"That is another reason we are sending you there. You will bring the biometal with you. But you are not to use it unless you and _only_ you were about to die. No one else. " She addressed to the boy in the middle.

The boy on the right shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Any questions before I send you out?"

The boy in the middle asked,

"Yeah, what is the name of the island?"

She paused a brief moment before answering.

"Altomare."

**

* * *

Later the Day After:**

"_SIS! SIS!"_

An annoyed telepathic voice rang out the streets of Altomare. Yet the source was unknown.

"_SIS! C'mon just use sightsharing so I could just find you!" _This voice was no other than the eon Pokemon Latios.

'_Hmmmm. Bet she's back at the garden.'_

Latios flew to a wall and revealed his true white and blue form before entering the garden through a wall.

He went through a dark void before poking his head out of the tunnel. He looked at the serene and beautiful garden with blood red eyes. It was clearly a nice day, Pigeots chirping, sun shining...

He shook his head. He had more important thing right now.

'_If I was Latias, where would I be?' _he pondered as he darted one place to another.

Near a tree, was Latias. Her head was down and her back faced to Latios as he flew near his sister. She was crying near a grave that had the following words on it,

_Here lies Raphael._

_Died from protecting _

_the city of Altomare._

_Father, Friend, Guardian._

Latios lowered his head as he put his arm around his sister.

"_You still miss dad don't you?"_

"_Yeah but it's just…" _she paused and sniffled

"_It's just that it's lonely without him. There isn't that much company here besides Lorenzo and Bianca."_

Latios nodded.

"_Someone will come someday don't worry." _

Latias tearfully looked up at Latios.

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. I promise. No more crying alright?" _Latios embraced his sister and Latias immediately stopped crying.

"_Okay,"_ she replied as she hugged her big brother back.

Latios had always been there for her and she was thankful that she still had her big brother to comfort her. Latios smiled at Latias when they let go of each other and excitedly said,

"_C'mon, we're going to miss the race!"_


	2. Clear Skies

This is my first fic featuring three of my OCs. The title is stupid just ignore it.

This story might take a while to finish.

Cyphrus

UPDATED!!: Nothing here I guess.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Altomare, a clear blue sky with warm temperature. It was a perfect day for a race. A boy, about fourteen years old with spiky red hair and dark red eyes stood on a rooftop as contestants zoomed thorough the canals in the city. He was wearing a white T-shirt with an open red button up collar shirt over it. He wore baggy green cargo pants and had a small communication device that looked like earphones and a small microphone on his ears. He had fairly large backpack.

"Are you seeing this Shawn?" he spoke into the mic.

"Yeah, look at them go!"

Then a man poked his head through a window and started yelling at the boy.

"HEY! GET OFFA THERE!"

"Sorry! I'm just enjoying the race!" He jumped to another rooftop following a contestant along the track.

The boy looked down at one of the contestants that was wearing a red and white cap with a black T-shirt. On his shoulder was a _huge_ yellow mouse He had a smirk on as he sped around the corners. He was behind the others but it looked like it didn't matter to him. All of a sudden, he sped up. Dashing through anyone in front of him he surprisingly took lead.

"How did he get so fast?!" the boy stopped and stared at a weird haze in front of the boy with a cap. Then he took a wrong turn.

"Ouch." He followed him while making a ridiculously long jump across another rooftop. He flew off his platform and flew face first into the wall breaking his nose. That was what was supposed to happen. Something caught him and he had a surprised look on his face as his lips were slightly open. After that, he plunged into the water. The boy then jumped to another rooftop only to see that the race was finished. The boy frowned and brought the mic to his mouth.

"Shawn, I missed the race, who won?"

"The redheaded girl did." Shawn responded.

"Oh. I thought that guy with the sunglasses was going to win. I'm going to look around some more. Go to Lily and help her with the bags. Don't leave her waiting or else she'll kill you!"

The boy then jumped to another rooftop before bounding off to look around the city.

* * *

A fourteen year old girl with long blue hair and sapphire eyes was sitting on a metal briefcase patiently waiting for someone. She was wearing a blue T-shirt and white shorts. She got suspicious looks from the people walking around her. She just ignored it as she stared off into the sky.

"Liiilly."

She jumped at her name mentioned. But settled down when she saw a thirteen year old boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes wearing a black T-shirt and green shorts behind her. He took off his comm. device and put it in his pocket. She frowned at him

"What took you so long Shawn? And where's Cyphrus?" Shawn just shrugged and said,

"I was watching the race. Cyphrus just wanted to check the town."

Lily sighed and leaned back.

"I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." She stood up and carried the briefcase and put on her backpack before carrying another briefcase. "Help me with the luggage."

"Okay," he picked up two metal briefcases after he put on his backpack. He then carried two briefcases in each hand.

"How much do these things weigh?!" he struggled to carry the briefcases as he walked to a nearby café.

* * *

I don't think that there was a problem with this chapter


	3. Names, Names

HELLO!!

C'mon people I need reviews!

Any questions/suggestions just PM me! PM me if you catch any mistakes. THANK YOU!

I own Lily, Shawn, and Cyphrus. I do _not_ own Pokemon.

Cyphrus

UPDATED!!: Blood red upside down triangle with a black _hexagon. _Gotta remember that.

* * *

While Shawn and Lily walked to the café, he saw two boys and a girl sitting at a table near the end of the bridge. One had a black T-shirt, jeans, and a red and white cap. He had a towel wrapped around him. The other had a tan vest and a green T-shirt underneath. The girl had a towel wrapped around her. A giant transparent medallion was hanging from her neck. Shawn immediately recognized the girl.

"You're Misty Waterflower! The one who got first place, congrats!" he put down the briefcases and stuck out his hand to shake hers.

"Uhh…thank you?" she slowly shook Shawn's hand.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"My name's Misty. Nice to meet you," she shook Lily's hand.

"Mine's Lily," the two girls smiled before facing the rest of the gang. Shawn went up to Ash and exclaimed,

"You're Ash Ketchum right, the one who made a wrong turn?" Ash laughed and replied,

"That's me."

"My name is Brock, and my, what nice eyes you have there!" Shawn and Ash turned to see Brock kneeling down while holding Lily's hand with both of his. All of them sweatdropped and Misty turned beet red with anger. Misty then pulled Brock's ear, dragging him toward a corner.

"We need to talk," Misty growled as Brock desperately tried to pry free but had no success.

"HELP MEEEE!!" some of the people around them sweatdropped while the rest of them just continued to do what they were doing. A man that had a red handprint on his face snarled at the two behind their backs. He was mumbling something under his breath,

"At least you have a girl, brat!" he continued to eat his clam chowder which he wolfed down spoonful after spoonful. They all sweatdropped because they were sitting right next to the guy.

"Poor guys," Shawn whispered to Lily.

"He and Brock remind me of someone," Lily smiled and laughed.

"Who?" Shawn smiled.

"Jack!" Lily burst into laughter and Shawn covered his mouth to hide his laughter and smirk.

"Here Ash, I'll buy us something. What do you want?" he pointed to the menu of the café. Ash thought for a while as he looked at the menu.

"Italian Beef?" he shrugged.

"Italian Beef it is," Shawn replied. Lily went right next to Shawn and whispered,

"What's Italian Beef?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" Shawn whispered back.

Shawn then went to a man on the counter that was located near their table. He was about forty years old and had a huge smile on his face. He leaned forward on the counter.

"What can I get ya, young man?"

"Five Italian Beef sandwiches please!"

The man repeated the order to his workers and they hastily went to work. The smell of meat came from the back of the restaurant as he waited for his lunch. He couldn't remember when he smelled something this good! The aroma was getting to him and he snapped back into reality as the man said,

"That would be fourteen ninety-nine." Shawn sweatdropped and mentally slapped himself, he didn't have any money!

'_Should I give him it? I'll just give him one.'_ Shawn quickly thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large crystal the size of his palm.

"Will this do?" Shawn prayed that he would just take it and let him go. The man stared at the huge gem that was in his hand and gasped.

"What is this thing?!" the man's eyes were as big as dinner plates and his mouth was all the way open.

"It's just an E-Crystal," Shawn calmly said. It worked! The man rushed into the kitchen and gave Shawn the five sandwiches. Shawn took slow steps backwards until he rushed to the others.

'_That was rather slow.'_ Shawn thought. Of course it was! From where he came from, they had advanced technology and made everything in less than a minute if they wanted to. Shawn handed Ash and Lily their sandwiches and started to eat his own. He hasn't had anything this good before!

"Mmmmm… That's good stuff!" Shawn smiled as he bit into his sandwich again.

Misty and Brock returned to the group. They both wore a frown and Brock had two large red handprints on his face. Without speaking, they both took their sandwiches and slowly ate. Ash, Lily, and Shawn took a step away from them. Misty was definitely not a person to screw around with. Nobody wants an unhappy ending, especially with this girl.

"Hey Misty, are you ready for the tour?" a boy asked. Misty turned to face the boy. He wore a pair of sunglasses, had a red and yellow shirt, and shorts.

"I think so. Hey Lily, Shawn, do you want to go to the tour?" She excitedly exclaimed.

"Why not?" they both answered.

* * *

On a gondola, Ross talked away at the history or Altomare. He talked about the two guardians, the soul dew and other historical events; he even talked about the University of Altomare. The university was one of the top 5 in the whole world. Many come to try to get in, but many fail. The whole group listened in on Ross as he spoke in a Latin like accent. Besides Brock who was too busy staring at a couple of attractive girls near the shoreline. Ash then got bored and touched his lips remembering the encounter during the race. He could have sworn that he felt a pair of lips on his when he went flying toward the wall in the race. Something caught him…

"Don't these things look like pokemon?" Misty asked Ash, bringing him back to reality.

"Hey, they do!"

"They sorta look like those things on the pillars," Lily said. What Lily was pointing to was two stone pillars with a statue of a Latios and a Latias at the top. The pillars were covered in runes and other symbols.

"You're right," Shawn leaned in to take a look.

What they didn't see was that a boy on a rooftop was enjoying the view.

"Pretty nice place," he smiled and gazed at the clear sky. He closed his eyes as he thought how peaceful this was compared to his world. He tried to compare them but it only brought back horrible memories…

_**WARNING**_

_**It's going to get a little ugly here so people who hate war casualties and gore/blood, skip past the italic part**_.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"_CLIP! CLIP! GET ME A GODDAMN CLIP HERE, I'M OUT!!" bullets slammed into the ground as a small battalion hid behind a hill trying desperately to fight back. Shots were heard a mile away and bullets whizzed through the air. A soldier raised himself and shot a quick burst from his futuristic carbine._

_"I got o-," a shot rang out and his head exploded. __Brains splattered over the green grass now stained red with blood. _

"_SNIPER!!" a terrified soldier screamed. He was standing up and threw himself down but it was too late.__ He then got a bullet to his arm and his chest and fell to the ground writhing in pain. _

_"NEO BASTARDS!" a fifteen year old boy cursed at the enemy and fired bursts at them. _

_"PETER!" a boy with red eyes and red hair stood up too (the guy who is having the flashback) and emptied his entire clip on his enemy._

_"Take -ACK-the pain -cough- away!" blood was pouring from the wounded boy's mouth as he tried to crawl away from the battlefield. He tried to scream but it only made the burn even worse. The seargant sighed as he took out his handgun. He prayed for the soldier briefly and shot him throug the head ending his suffering in an instant. He then barked out orders._

"_Give Smitty some cover fire so he can get to the next defensive position. NOW, COVERING FIRE!!" the soldiers then raised themselves and their assault rifles and fired quick short bursts to the enemy giving a small amount of time for a fifteen year old boy to run to the next hill. But it wasn't enough. He got showered in bullets and fell like a cold stone to the earth…_

* * *

He snapped back into reality when the clock tower struck one o'clock. He remembered what he had to do. He bound to another rooftop inspecting every canal and street that he came across to check for any unusual activity.

* * *

"Who wants ice cream?" Brock asked them. They just got off of the tour and walked on the streets.

"I'll have one!" Misty yelled!

"Me too!" Lily yelled as well.

"Chocolate Chip for me!" Ash exclaimed.

"Vanilla!" Shawn said. Brock went to the long line of people and waited. The line was moving one person at a time. Shawn went into the line to help Brock carry the ice cream cones. Misty and Lily were talking about some of the boys on the shoreline, and Ash was looking for Pikachu who happended to have run off somewhere.

"PIKACHU! C'mon don't you want ice cream?!" Ash yelled as he ran towards a well. There he saw Pikachu taking a shower and seemed like he was enjoying it. A cute girl about his age wearing a green polo and a white skirt was holding the tap for Pikachu.

"Pikachu, don't you want any ice cream?"

"Pika Pika!" it seemed as if he was saying, "just a minute."

The girl now circled Ash. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as she looked at him at every angle. She then smiled and walked away.

"Wonder who that was," Ash wondered. Pikachu just stayed under the tap, cooling himself off on a hot summer day. Ash smiled and decided to wait a few minutes to let Pikachu do whatever he needed to do. Pikachu shook himself to dry himself but his ears perked up and scurried to where the girl had gone.

"Pikachu!" Ash sighed as he ran to catch his friend. He turned off the tap as he sprinted the same way Pikachu had gone.

* * *

When Ash arrived to where Pikachu was, he found him growling at two girls and two boys in a boat. One girl had curly blonde hair whild the other had bright, sky blue hair. The boys were both wearing black pants and purple jackets with an insignia patch on their shoulders. It was an upsidown blood red triangle in a black hexagon with the letters NEO on it. One boy had purple hair and had a cold, malicious look in his blood red eyes. It looked as if he wanted to kill everything that existed. It almost looked inhumane. The other boy wore sunglasses and had jet black hair. his eyes were covered so Ash couldn't figure out what he exacly looked like. Ash then saw the girl he saw before trapped in webbing from an Ariados. An Espeon was stitting near the edge of the bridge. Ash was infuriated at the sight and immediately tore the webbing off of the girl.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Ash barked at them. The unknown group turned to Ash. The two girls turned to Ash and smirked.

"We're just trying to prevent a fasion disaster," the blue haired girl replied calmly.

"This isn't a way to do it!" Ash yelled.

The conversation continued rather loudly. Loud enough for someone to hear.

"Whatever would we do if he attacked us Annie?" It seemed that Annie was the blue haired girl.

"Espeon, show Oakly what we would do," Annie said. Espeon was about to use a Psybeam at Ash but then, a shot rang out. What was in front of Espeon was a hole in the brick part of the bridge. The Espeon, startled, took a few steps back. Everybody looked at Espeon, then at the voice that spoke to them,

"Hey, that's not the right way to treat them is it?" the voice came from that same rooftop boy. He wore a big smile and with one hand, he was pointing a handgun at the Espeon. Annie and Oakly sneered and grit their teeth at him and the two boys stared at him.

"And who're you?!" Oakly retorted rather vicously. The boy smiled and lowered the gun and with his other hand, he put it in his pocket. He leaned foward still smiling and he said,

"The name is Cyphrus. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

Enter Cyphrus!

If you havn't realized who Cyphrus was then SHAME ON YOU!

Just kidding.

I started to be a little shippy with Ash and Latias in case you haven't noticed.

The next chapter might take a while to type so sorry if I leave you hanging! (I knew I should have pre-typed this story!)


	4. Enter Cyphrus

Cyphrus has now officially entered the story!

Anyway, on with the chapter!

There is some swearing but if you're like me you'll just read on.

Cyphrus

UPDATED!!: Nope. Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

* * *

Cyphrus was still smiling and took his hand out of his pocket.

"That's not how you treat a couple now is it," Cyphrus said. Ash and the girl blushed furiously. Ash stuttered,

"W-we're not a couple!"

"Are you sure?" Cyphrus replied cooly. He pointed at the girl and she was clinging onto Ash, terrified. The two were just a millimeter away from each other. Ash looked at her golden beautiful eyes and turned more red. The girl let go of Ash giving him an apologizing look while her face was as red as a tomato. Annie and Oakly snickered.

"Aww how cute! The girl has a boyfriend!," Oakly said, "Nice job La-" before she could finish, the boy with red eyes interrupted the conversation and quickly said in a cold voice,

"You're time is up. If you're not going to capture it, then we'll exterminate it!" the red boy hissed as he pulled out a carbine and pointed it at the girl. Cyphrus raised his weapon and frowned. Ash stepped in front of the line protecting her.

"Exterminate her?! And she's not an_ it_!" the girl was suprised at his courage. No one had ever stuck up for her like this before!

"She is irrelevent to you. Why would you care? You even said that she wasn't your girlfriend," the boy with the sunglasses retorted. Cyphrus saw this as a time to act and shot a bullet at the gun blowing it out of the red eyed boy's hands. The boy with the sunglasses pulled out a similar handgun that Cyphrus had from his jacket and pointed it at Cyphrus.

"Two can play in this game!" but Cyphrus was too quick for him. He blew the sunglasses boy's gun out of his hand and fired two shots into the computer that was connected to the boat.

"Run!" Cyphrus yelled. Ash took this in and ordered his Pikachu,

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu did as he was told to gladly and gave the four a good volt of elctricity. Annie and Oakly flew off the boat and the boy fell to the floor of the boat while the red eyed boy just stood there unfazed. Ash then took the girl's hand and ran toward from where he came from Pikachu quickly follosed. Cyphrus then jumped in front of them and ran too. Cyphrus felt something coming closer to them.

"Duck!" Cyphrus bellowed as he sharply turned himself around. Ash pulled the girl down with him as Cyphrus aimed and fired five bullets before pulling Ash and the girl back up. The girl with her brown hair flowing behind her, looked at where Cyphrus had fired and saw a frightened Espeon and Ariados. The two pokemon then shook themselves and ran toward them trying to get to her. Cyphrus quickly put the gun in his pocket. "This way!" Cyphrus took a left turn and ran down the street dodging a few kids playing basketball. Ash and the girl did the same. After taking many turns, he stopped and soon realised he was lost.

_'Damn! I knew I should of memorized the streets in this area!'_ the girl then beckoned Ash and Cyphrus to follow her. They did so. They took many turns and ran for a while. Ash was the only person who was exhausted. When the girl took a sharp turn, she led the two to where the tap was and vanished.

"Where did she go?" Ash panted. She was gone and she was nowhere in sight. Ash then looked at Cyphrus who pulled out his handgun. He grabbed the collar of Ash's jacket and slammed him against the wall holding the gun against his temple. Pikachu growled and electricity sparked from his cheeks but backed down knowing that if he attacked Cyphrus, he would shock Ash in the process. Cyphrus looked at Ash up and down with a serios face. Ash was paralyzed with fear and flinched when he asked,

"Name?"

"A-Ash Ketchum!" he stuttered.

"Age?"

"Thirteen!"

"Occupation?"

"Pokemon t-trainer!" Cyphrus let out a sigh of relief as he let go of Ash and put the gun back in his pocket.

"Sorry. I had to check,"

"For what!" Ash replied viciously.

"If y- never mind," Cyphrus sighed. Pikachu stopped growling and ran up to Ash's shoulder. Cyphrus asked the him,

"Did you know her?"

"No." Ash replied. He was cautious around Cyphrus afraid that he might have him at gunpoint again.

"What were those things?" Cyphrus asked.

"An Espeon and an Ariados."

"Okay...and what are they exactly?" Ash looked at Cyphrus and sweatdropped.

"You're kidding right?"

"No." Ash was rather shocked at this clueless no brainer in front of him and gave him an_ "are you a dumbass" _look. Cyphrus noticed the look on his face and replied smiling,

"Let's just say I don't come from here." Ash just continued to look at him and wondered, _'Who is this guy? And why would he carry around a gun?!'_

"Those two were called pokemon. There are many types of pokemon. There are many elemental tributes to some pokemon like water, fire and other stuff. People tell me there are three hundred and eighty four different types of species but I think there are a whole lot more." Cyphrus nodded as the two started to walk back to Misty and the others.

"Are they common around here?"

"Yeah, they're everywhere. Some people keep them as pets, some keep them for battle and some keep them for either good or evil," he plucked a pokeball containing Tododile in it and continued, "Pokemon are usually captured in this pokeball. When we battle, we call out the pokemon from the pokeball and give them commands and tell what kind of attack you want them to use," he pointed at Pikachu on his shoulder, "Like when I told Pikachu to use thunderbolt."

"Why don't you put Pikachu in a pokeball?" Cyphrus asked. Ash just smiled and replied,

"Pikachu and I have been close friends and I don't really treat them like the other pokemon."

"I see." The two continued to walk until Ash asked,

"Where are you from?" Cyphrus just kept smiling and put his hands behind his head and cooly said,

"Sorry I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say that I work for a certain group that is not from this world," Ash was confused. Cyphrus laughed. "By the way, did you happen to come across a girl with blue hair, blue eyes and a boy with brown hair and green eyes?" Ash remembered the two and said,

"Yeah. Shawn and Lily right?"

"Yep. They are the same as me. We actually work together."

"They're pretty nice."

"Especially Lily," Cyphrus mumbled as he looked up at the sky.

"What?" Ash asked,

"Nothing," Cyphrus answered back. Ash and Cyphrus returned to the group and saw Brock, Misty, Lily and Shawn Eating ice cream near a hand railing on a bridge.

"Hey Ash what took you so long and wh-" Shawn started but then Lily blurted out,

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG CYPHRUS?!" Cyphrus just walked over to Lily and said,

"I was looking over the city and memorized about half of Altomare already. It's as if this whole Place is a floating city." Lily calmed down and frowned.

"You know you could tell me that you were going to look around. You could of took some of the luggage with you," she pointed at Shawn and Brock and they were sitting right next to a whole table full of baggage.

"Oh, sorry," Cyphrus said as he walked to the edge of the bridge and took out his handgun and reloaded it. Shawn saw Cyphrus replace the remaining empty bullet spots in his clip and came over to him with a serious look on his face.

"You shot someone?!" Shawn said.

"Yes."

"Why did you use it! We're only supposed to use it when we absolutly need it!" Lily retorted.

"C'mon Lily, you know me enough by now to know that I wouldn't just shoot anyone," Lily slightly blushed and quickly asked,

"What situation?"

"There were four people attacking Ash and some other girl. Two had guns while the other two had pokemon."

"What's pokemon?" Shawn and Lily said in unison. Cyphrus sighed and retold the story that Ash told him.

"Oh I get it now!" they both anwered.

"Listen," Cyphrus whispered silently, "Pick someone to be with and guard. I'll take Ash."

"I'll take Misty" Lily whispered.

"I got Brock" Shawn muttered.

* * *

The group decided to go to the pokecenter to rest themselves a little before going to the museum to check on what Ross said was called, the DMA. Shawn and Cyphrus decided to leace some of the luggage at the room where the group would be staying. They were only going to stay at Altomare for a day. The rest of them stayed in the lobby. Ash just took a nap on the couch. Misty and Lily talked for a while about pokemon and Lily was fairly interested. Brock was just harrassing Nurse Joy again. Cyphrus walked to the window and stared outside looking at the peaceful surroundings. He smiled and turned on some music on his communicator. It was disguised to be a music player on his ears and it actually played music. He turned on some rock songs tapping his foot to the beat.

"Cyphrus let's go!" Shawn said while putting two objects in his pocket and leaving his backpack on the room floor.

"Alright! Just give me a minute," he pulled out a white handle out of his backpack on the floor and pressed a button on it. A blue beam blade popped out of the top. The handle was at least four inches. The blade was fairly eight inches. He pressed the button once again and the blade dissapeared. He took out one more and tossed it to Shawn.

"It's for Lily," the two walked down to the lobby. Misty was showing Lily her pokedex and Brock came back with a frown. Ash just snored on the couch. Pikachu was just running around peeking his nose into everything he came across to.

"Let's go," Cyphrus said. Misty shook Ash and got the pokedex from Lily as she stood up. Lily took the combat knife from Shawn without letting anyone except Cyphrus, Shawn and her know about it. Ash called Pikachu and he ran up his shoulder. The group went on outside to head on to the museum. They went through a plaza filled with a bunch of people. Cyphrus then saw a thirty two year old man with a little boy on his shoulders raising his arms screaming with joy as he went to a height he never reached before. There was another boy bounding behind him pointing amd smiling and the two statues that were on the sides of the museum. Cyphrus's face went blank as he remembered his own family...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK

* * *

**"DAD!" a figure with red eyes and red hair crawled to his two sons._

"Ethan," he coughed. Blood streamed down from his face and took out a silver thick cross neckalace from his neck. He took it off and gave it to the taller one of the two.

"Ethan, keep it. This had been passed down to the first son of every generation," he took out a similar silver cross from his pocket and handed it to the smaller of the two.

"Cyphrus, give this to Mari. This was your mothers. Don't lose it," he whispered as he tried to get up. Gunfire was heard inside and outside the house. Ethan looked out the window and saw figures shooting at them with arm cannons. The house's walls chipped at the bullets tearing through them.

"Dad," Cyphrus weakly said trembling as tears fell from his face.

"Go and find Mari. Cyphrus, Ethan," he spoke before the door flew open on the right of them. The father got shot through the forehead while protecting his beloved sons.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!"

* * *

Cyphrus snapped back into reality when Lily put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cyphrus, are you alright?" she then looked at the father and the two sons behind him. She had a sad look when Cyphrus gazed a her. He also had a sad frown and tears were in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away.

"You were thinking about them were you?" Lily whispered. She looked at him for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah," he said as he gently held on to Lily's hand on his shoulder. Lily bowed her head and thought about the tradgedy of his life.

"C'mon, let's go," Cyphrus said. She looked at Cyphrus and saw he managed to stiffle a sad smile. What they didn't realize was that a small sphere with a red lens on the front, was watching the two of them. The little mechanaloid just flew off returning to it's owner.

* * *

Whew! That took a while to type. I just decided to post it up when I feel like it. I can only work on this if I have free time. If this is junior high then I'm SCREWED when highschool comes!! I type so slow forgive me!!

Another flashback for Cyphrus.

And again, I'm a bit shippy here too.


	5. Stalker!

I'm going to need at least seven reviews to continue the story. I need to know if I'm good enough or not. If not, I might stop the story. **Well fuck that!**

Originally this chapter was supposed to be with Chapter 4.

I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters from it.

I DO own Cyphrus, Lily, and Shawn

Enjoy.

Cyphrus

UPDATED!!: Aerodactyl not Aerodactile, thanks Kotor.

* * *

"These are the fossils of the pokemon that terrorised the people. They were trained by a hellbent trainer who wanted to destroy Altomare and take it's riches with him. Therefore, he slaughtered by the hundreds. One of them is a Aerodactyl while the other is a-" before the museum curator could continue, someone butt in.

"Kabutops?" Misty asked.

"That is correct."

"And here is the Defense Mechanism of Altomare, also known as the DMA," the museum curator said. Cyphrus gazed up on it's metal surface and unique design. It looked more like a sculpture or a statue rather than a defensive weapon.

"So what we're looking at is the most strongest defensive mechanism on the planet?" Cyphrus asked.

"Yes, it has to be activated with one or both of the guardians and something called the Soul Dew, but that is just a myth," the museum curator replied. Lily gave Cyphrus a serious look. Cyphrus returned it the same look to her and saw Shawn with the same expression.

_'Bingo." _Cyphrus thought. Ash was craned his neck to see the museum up and down. He passed a girl who was painting while wearing a green polo, white skirt and...

_'Wait a minute!' _Ash thought. He's seen her before! What he didn't realise was that he was leaning a bit too much forward and he stumbled. He put his friends to stop his fall but he touched the DMA getting a stern look from everyone.

"Don't touch that!" the curator shouted. Ash apologized and brushed himself off. He looked at where the girl was and saw that she was packing up her things and took a sketchbook with her. The only difference that Ash saw now was a large white berret on her head.

"Hey guys, I'm going to check out something. Be at the Pokecenter before dark!" Ash said as he dashed out of the museum. Cyphrus turned and looked to see a boy with a Pikachu run out the museum.

"I'll take care of Ash. You guys learn more about this thing and report to me later," Cyphrus said.

"Yes sir," Lily and Shawn both replied. Cyphrus shot out of the museum like a bullet out of a gun and followed Ash. What the group did not see was a little boy taking a video of the whole thing. He then closed his camera and rushed outside. He needed to get back to that one guy that would give him a reward. He found the guy and he was wearing a purple jacket with sunglasses.

"Here you go mister!" The boy chirped. The man took the camera and smiled at the boy. He looked through the lecture, the DMA and then, those two. He smiled a wicked smile looking toward where they had ran off. He had found his target.

"Thanks kid," he said while giving the little boy a crystal as big as his palm. The naive little kid ran off to find his mom and give the crystal to her. The man took out his communicator and spoke into it,

"I found our targets. Deploy the scout."

* * *

He caught up to him later by Ash's suprise and asked,

"Waddup?" He smiled.

"I think I saw that girl from before you know, with Ariados and the Espeon?" Ash replied. Cyphrus's smile turned into a half smile as he ran even faster.

"Then we gotta go quick!" Cyphrus said. He ran like a professional athlete sprinting through corners at an amazing speed. He skidded to a halt and stuck out his arm to stop Ash. He felt contact from his stomach and from his arm. He lost his breath and fell to the floor gasping for air. Ash looked at Cyphrus and saw that he had a confused face.

"Which way are we going, and where did you think the girl went?" Cyphrus questioned.

Ash facepalmed and pointed at a faraway street where that girl was leisurely walking down it. Cyphrus grabbed Ash by the collar and literaly dragged him across the ground causing him to yelp in pain.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Cyphrus came to a halt and found the girl. He studied her and noticed something peculiar.

"Hey," Ash said out of breath. Pikachu came scurrying up Ash's shoulder. "Why did you ditch us back there?"

"What do you mean, I've never seen you before," she respnded in a rather hostile voice. She remembered a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder but didn't really know them. Especially Cyphrus.

"Ash-,"

"Back there don't you remember?" Ash asked finally regaining balance.

"Sorry, you must have got me for some other person. Now go away," the girl turned and just walked away. Cyphrus brought a hand to his face and sighed.

_'Great Ash. You made us look like stalkers, or two desparete men that needed a date!_' Cyphrus thought to himself. He fumed silently. That would be a real bad reputation from now on since some people were just staring at the two. How much of an idiot could Ash get? Ash just frowned and ran toward the girl again.

_'God! You JACKASS!_' Cyphrus thought as he quickly caught up to Ash.

"Ash that wasn't the girl that we saw before!" Cyphrus roared. "The girl we met didn't have a white berret! And she didn't have brown eyes either!" Ash shook his head and took a wrong turn at a crossroad. Cyphrus realised this but just kept silent. Ash has gotton them in enough attention. A nice jog would be nice. Ash panted as he ran.

_'I need to get this guy in shape, but I understand since I'm a little "enhanced",'_ Cyphrus thought. They soon went to a dead end but then they saw a different girl on a bridge above them. Same looks and same clothing, but different eyes and no berret. Ash didn't notice obviously and just yelled at her.

"What was that for?!" Ash bellowed. Cyphrus mentally slapped himself at how much of an idiot Ash was. Luckily, the girl just smiled and made a motion for Ash to follow her. She jogged towards where she intended them to go to. She might finally get to see some new friends! Maybe big brother was right.

Quite annoyed, Cyphrus ordered Ash.to hold his hand and just jumped up to the bridge with two successful jumps. One, took them to the wall, and the other got them on the bridge.

_'W-what the hell? How did he do that?! He just jumped seven feet into the air with me too!' _Ash pondered as he was once again dragged. Pikachu gladly followed. Cyphrus let go of Ash and just jogged too. He turned on his music, put his hands in his pockets and sort of leaned back while jogging. If you saw him, he would be running in a comical way.

Ash just followed with Pikachu perched on his head. They followed Cyphrus but he was a bit too fast for him even though he was jogging. They passed an angry chef, a woman slapping a man with dead roses, and a drunk man on the floor. Probably a hobo. They finally caught up to the girl who just went through an iron garden arch. Once they went through it, they ran down the stairs and followed the girl. Ash stopped and noticed that two pidgeys were sitting in a fountain, not flying off when Ash came near.

"Ash, over here," Cyphrus told him. They both witnessed the girl run through a wall. Ash just stared and Cyphrus just walked through the wall himself. Pikachu followed. Then Ash who reluctantly followed. They were swallowed in darkness.

* * *

In the dark void, Cyphrus took out his handgun and cocked it. CHAK! The sound echoed throught the walls of this little space. They both saw a light and walked forward. Cyphrus's eyes adjusted to the enourmous light change and saw the garden in front of him. He looked beyond the staircase and saw the army of trees. There were rectangular pools in many places resulting in many Polywags. A herd of Buterfree flew in front of them.

"It's," Ash said in shock.

"Beautiful," Cyphrus finished. When was the last time he saw pure nature like this? He didn't realise that he dropped his gun before walking down the staircase.

"Cyphrus!" Ash said while running down. "It's her," he finished. Ash saw that girl who was swinging on a branch. She seemed to be having fun since she was smilng. She saw her new friend coming near her and giggled at his confusion. Before Ash could get nearer, a large haze exploded from the fountain causing waves to crash over the edges spilling water to the grass below. The wind chimes went crazy as they heard wind pass them. Pikachu flew off Ash and landed on his face on the grass. Ash stumbled but regained his composure and looked towards where the wind had just gone. Ash barely saw a haze and immeadiatly used his trainer instincts.

"Shock it Pikachu!"

Pikachu emmitted bolt of electricty but saw it continue on into the sky. A miss. Cyphrus reached into his pocket expecting to find his gun, but he remembered he dropped it near the staircase. The haze rammed Ash and Pikachu sending them a good seven feet away from where they were standing before.

_'SHIT!' _Cyphrus ran towards the staircase and looked for his gun. He picked it up but saw that the clip flew out. The gun must have fell to the ground on the button used to release the clip from the gun. He looked towards Ash and looked in horror as Pikachu stood back up. Ash stuffed Pikachu under him in his arms. Cyphrus quickly reloaded his gun but then, that girl stepped in front of Ash protecting him.

The haze dissapeared and a dragon type pokemon revealed it self right before he could land an attack on Ash. There in front on him was the great guardian of Altomare; Latios.

* * *

**I'm going to take a little break here and just lay back for a while. Also, remember I need seven reviews, 7. I already got seven. More then seven actually.**


	6. Secret Garden

Discalimers

I own All of my OCs. I do NOT own pokemon, Ash, the Latis, Etc.

Other

That took a while. Forget about the seven reviews. I just needed some time writing the story actually! Thanks for Justimon for advice. Guess six reviews are enough. Don't expect me to update for a while cause I got a whole backpack full of tests.

Special thanks to:

_KotorPlayerTheVII_: for reading, reviewing and faving. Glad you liked the previous chapter!

_Justimon_: for advice and actually giving some time to read my story!

_Combine2007_: for reading and reviewing. Glad you like the story!

And anyone who gives time to read my story and review, enjoy, tip/suggest/advise, and faving!!

THANK YOU!!

notes

"Normal speak"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Telepathic Speaking"_

Sincerely-

Cyphrus

UPDATED!!: Nothing here... again.

* * *

The haze dissapeared and the mighty dragon Latios appeared in front of them.

"A-a Latios!" Ash stuttered.

_'No shit Sherlock,' _Cyphrus thought. Latios started squaking at the girl, but she shook her head and just stood there protecting Ash.

_"Move out of the way sis!" _he telepathically spoke. Cyphrus was too far away to hear him and slowly cocked his gun.

"Hey! What are you doing to Latios?!" Cyphrus looked at where the voice came from and there was the berret girl. She had a sketchbook in her hands and glared at Ash. Cyphrus walked toward Ash and stood right next to the girl. Ash just as dumb as usual, just kept swinging his head one girl to the other.

"Well?!" the girl said.

"We just fo-" before Ash could finish, Cyprus finished his sentence before he could make a fool of himself.

"We were led here by this girl. He's Ash and that's Pikachu." The girl with the berret looked at Cyphrus.

_"And he is?" _a voice said. It was a telepathic voice that everyone could hear. Cyphrus jumped a little but realised it was from Latios. It looked like it could use telepathy. Cyphrus just smiled and put his gun in his back pocket.

"Cyphrus. Cyphrus Cross," Cyphrus answered. "And you are?"

"I don't think you need to know. Alright Latios, get them."

_"With pleasure," _Latios reared up for an attack looking like he was going to beat the living shit out of anyone in his way. Cyphrus frowned and reached for the gun.

"That would be enough," a man's voice rang throughout the garden. Everyone turned and looked at the staircase and the museum curator was there. Shawn and Lily appeared as well and saw Latios and pulled out their handguns. Cyphrus pulled out his and pointed to Lily. Lily turned to Cyphrus and pointed her gun to him while Shawn was sill pointing at Latios but turned his head to see Cyphrus. Cyphrus pointed to Shawn but then he pointed to Cyphrus and Lily pointed at Latios. Cyphrus then pointed the gun at his temple smiling and Shawn and Lily just stood there not knowing what to do. The three burst into laughter. They put their handguns away and looked towards the curator. He had a suspicious look in his face wondering why kids would play with actual weapons. He then looked towards the girl with the berret.

"Bianca, I'm sure they don't mean to hurt Latios."

"But Grandpa they," Bianca retorted. The curator just shushed her down and looked to the girl without the berret.

"Would you like to play with your new friends Latias?" the curator asked. Cyphrus was a little confused at first, but realised who the girl really was. Ash was just clueless as usual and got dragged away (again) by the girl. She pushed him into the swing and she jumped on with him.

"Sorry to be rude but, isn't Latias the name of a pokemon?" Ash asked. Then the girl started to emit a soft glow before it became a radiant light. She was no longer a human girl, but the other second eon dragon, Latias. Ash was so startled, he pretty much flew all the face first to the pool dunking his head into it. Everyone burst into laughter including Latios and Latias. She picked up Ash who picked up his hat before it could sink to the bottom. He blushed as she smiled at him.

"T-thanks," Ash stuttered. Latias just squealed and flew in circles above him.

"Laaaa!"

_"You're one silly guy you know that?" _a sweet voice said inside Ash's head. He realised it was from Latias. Cyphrus just smiled and laughed.

Latios then went up to Pikachu having a quick conversation in their language before giving him a lick on the cheek.

_'Looks like they're getting along,'_ Cyphrus thought.

* * *

Latios let Pikachu hop onto his neck and ride him as he flew around the garden. The group started to walk around the garden and follow the curator named Lorenzo. Latios and Latias were playing with Pikachu who was hopping from Latios to Latias.

"My name's Bianca. Sorry about almost making Latios attacking you like that," she turned to Ash and Cyphrus.

"Don't worry about it. I get attacked almost every day from where I come from," Cyphrus replied.

"Lily and Shawn told me you three weren't from this world," Lorenzo stated.

"That's right."

"Huh?" Bianca just looked at Cyphrus and the other two. Cyphrus just grinned.

"It's a long story."

"By the way, how does Latias look exactly like you?" Lily asked before Ash could.

"It's one of her powers. Latias is able to _shapeshift._ She can turn into a shape of a human if she wanted to," Lorenzo finished.

Latias looked at Pikachu and smiled and he smiled back.

_"Are you ready?" _she telepathically whispered to Pikachu. He nodded and Latias flew at top speed towards Ash. Ash looked towards Latias and widened his eyes as a latge dragon with a (once again,) huge electric mouse flew towards him. Pikachu jumped off of Latias and flew like a bullet into Ash's face while Latias banked right barrel rolling out of the way. She was laughing as Pikachu scampered into his shoulder. Ash then realised that Latias was the one that helped him in the race and she...

**_!!FLASHBACK!!_**

* * *

_Ash without warning, shot through the other contestants as an invisible force dragged him across the water. He felt getting faster but then he took a wrong turn. He flew off his platform into the wall facefirst. But instead of hitting the wall, he was caught and his lips brushed againts another pair. He was confused and looked in front of him to see a slight haze. He started to turn red and blushed at what he was feeling. He then plummetted to the water below. When he surfaced, he wondered,_

_'W-what was that?'

* * *

_

Latias, without warning, took Ash's hat and flew around playing "Keep away." She grabbed Cyphrus' Comm. device too. Cyphrus was the first to get his object back. He jumped seven feet into the air and grabbed the Comm. from her hands and did a somersault in the air before landing. All were suprised except Ash, Lily and Shawn.

'Show off,' the three thought. Ash then used a ruse to get his hat back. Latias just took his hat away again therefore making the game even longer. Latias just flew giggling while tapping Ash's head and darting back to where she was before. Cyphrus then looked at Ash and Ash looked back. Ash got a very mischevious look from Cyphrus. Cyphrus grabbed Ash's arm and brought their arms backwards. Ash knew what he was doing and walked backward in a powerstance ready to sprint. He ran forward as Cyphrus swung his arm forward. He jumped and Cyphrus slingshotted Ash into the air towards Latias. She just levitated there wondering how Ash just flew before she quickly dodged him. Ash then brought his legs forward and hit them against the wall behind Latias before kicking towards her. Luckily he was fast enough and he snatched his hat and fell to the ground.

"WAAAARRRGGHH!! OOOF!!" he fell to the floor shoulder first. He then stood erected looking towards the others who were looking in amazement.

"I got it!!" Ash yelled. Everyone burst into laughter and Latios almost fell from the sky. Cyphrus smiled.

_'He was quick to realise what I was doing. He's not that dumb after all,'_ Cyphrus thought. Latias helped Ash up and giggled.

The group came to a halt as Latios' eyes all of a sudden glowed a silvery color. Latias then stopped laughing and turned to Latios. She smiled and her eyes glowed a silvery color as well. Latios reared his head and pulled in his arms into his body as he dived into the fountain like a missle. He entered a waterway leading to a canal network near them.

A pulse emmitted from Latias and they were soon in a waterway underwater with many water pokemon. Ash jumped a few inches into the air or errr... water, as he saw that he was breathing underwater. Lily stood next to Cyphrus who was looking around in wonder. Shawn just stood there holding his breath. Bianca and Lorenzo were the only ones that acted normal. Lily looked over to Shawn and sighed. She smacked his stomach making him exhale. He inhaled and realised that he could breath.

"What is this?" Cyphrus asked.

"This is sightsharing. Latios and Latias must really trust you," Lorenzo replied.

"Sightsharing is when one Lati shares his or her sight with the other Lati who can transmit what they are seeing to other people. Right now you are seeing what Latios is seeing," Bianca stated. Everyone took in the information and went back to looking at the canal. Cyphrus just smiled and put both of his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Latias, tell Latios thanks. This is amazing!" Ash said to Latias. She turned to Ash and nodded, too deep in concentration to reply telepathically.

* * *

Latios decided to head back to the garden ten minutes after he started to sightshare. When he sped back to the others, they went to a small fountain with a spherical jewel clamped in a claw in the bottom of it. The jewel seemed to radiate a bright light, making a mysterious yet beautiful aura around it. All of them looked in awe as the jewel mesmerised them all. Latias peeked her head and looked over Ash to see the fountain. A bit too excited right now to calm down, grabbed Ash and flew above the group raising Ash to a high level. Latios poked his head where Ash used to be and glared at Latias.

_"Sis!"_ She gave Latios a teasing look.

_"What?"_ Her muscles strained at the weight and her wings throbbed before she let go of Ash.

"AAAAUUUGH!!" Latios hurried to where Ash was going to land and successfully caught him on his back. He flew back to the fountain and set Ash where he was before. Ash was a little shaky after that incident and stumbled after Latios let go of him. Cyphrus turned back to Latios and asked him,

"What is this?" Latias flew over and levitated next to Latios. Both of them had a sad look across their faces. Latias lowered her head as Latios put an arm around her.

_"This is the souldew. This contains the soul of our father,"_ he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

_"Our dad brought water to Altomare when that 'trainer' came and attacked us,"_ Latias continued.

"Those two fossils back there, are his pokemon. A Kabutops and an Aerodactile," Lorenzo stated.

"When he brought the water, it was too much for him and he left no earthly remains," Bianca said.

_"But this is a spiritual remain,"_ Latios finished. Cyphrus' face was blank. He tried to speak up but his voice failed him.

"What about their mother?" Lily asked.

_"Mom dissapeared after dad left. We never saw her again. We think she's..."_ Latias replied.

"Dead." Cyphrus closed his eyes raising his head while he sadly sighed.

_'I'm not the only one,'_ Latios and Latias looked at Cyphrus and saw his expression.

"They are over there," Bianca finished. Cyphrus slowly walked toward where Bianca pointed at, but broke into a run. He skidded to a halt as he saw the two graves laying side by side. His eyes watered at the words.

_Here lies Raphael_

_Died from protecting _

_the City of Altomare_

_Father, Friend, Guardian._

His head shifted to the other grave. Tears fell from his eyes.

_Here lies Ruby_

_Died of unknown causes_

_Thought to have died by heartbreak_

_Mother, Love, Guardian_

Cyphrus bent down and caressed both graves. He put his head in his hands as he silently wept. The wind blew and whistled in his ears.

_**!!Flashback!!****

* * *

**__Cyphrus, Ethan and Mari stood side by side by their mother's grave. Mari, a girl with long red hair and dark red eyes, was bawling and she fell on her knees. Ethan a boy with short spiky hair and dark red eyes silently sobbed trying not to cry and Cyphrus just stood there crying his eyes out. A man in his thirtys came and stood next to Ethan. He bent down to Mari and held her in his arms. He looked at her and she saw that the man was crying as well._

_"Dad," Mari sobbed. The man, apparently their father, just held her close. He looked at Cyphrus and Ethan. Cyphrus just cryed and Ethan turned his head away to believe this wasn't real. That this was just a hallucination, a dream. Yes, a dream. That he would wake up and find himself and his mother still there. His little brother and little sister happy and greeting their mother saying, "Good Morning!"..._

_But that never came. He never woke up. He was stuck in this dream, this nightmare. And his mother was deceased from illness, dead. He violently shook his head._

_"This can't be happening," Ethan mumbled. Cyphrus just looked up and saw that it was raining. As if the whole earth knew that his mother was dead. It was pouring. This just added to the sadness making it as if the whole earth was mourning for her death. The father said slowly._

_"Before she died, on her bed, I made a promise to her. A promise I intend to keep," he stood and walked over to his sons. He put his hands on Cyphrus' and Ethan's shoulders._

_"That I will protect you, until my dying breath. That you will die after I do. That you will live," he growled. His blazing eyes looked at Ethan, Cyphrus and Mari who just stood up to hear her father better. He hugged them all in one big hug. His last two words softly ringing in their ears,_

_"I promise."

* * *

_

He remembered exactly what his words were. And he really did keep his promise. He regained his composure and wiped away his tears. There was no trace of him crying when he walked back. Shawn and Lily looked away unable to face him. Latios and Latias tried to read his mind, but it was clouded and mistful. All Latios could say was,

_"I'm sorry."_

"Don't be. We both have our losses," Cyphrus replied. His face was downcast but he managed to let out a slight smile. Latias and Latios were both amazed at how he could still smile like that. His face then broke into a bright, lively face.

"I think that we didn't have time to properly greet each other back there," he said as he stuck out his hand. Latios was a little confused at the gesture. Cyphrus had a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't you know how to shake hands?" Cyphrus asked. Latios just shook his head sideways.

_"No,"_ he said. Cyphrus looked at Lorenzo and Bianca.

"What do you teach these guys?" Lorenzo just sweatdropped guiltily while Bianca put her hands behind her and looked upwards with an, "I didn't do anything" look. Cyphrus laughed.

"Alright listen up. You too Latias. When people shake hands, it is a formal way of greeting each other. They do it like this," he pointed to Shawn and Ash who were shaking hands. Bianca and Lily were shaking hands too. Latios surrendered his arm to Cyphrus. He shook firmly it and gently shook Latias' too. "How you shake your hand can express what kind of person you are. You guys can use it while you're in your human forms," Cyphrus stated. Latios then spoke up.

_"I can't really shapeshift,"_ Latios said. _"Ever since I was born, I couldn't really do it."_

"Oh," Cyphrus said. "Well, why not?"

_"I don't know,"_ he cocked his head and wondered. Shawn laughed at how funny Latios looked. Latios shot Shawn a glare.

_"Hey!"_ he chased Shawn around the garden while everyone laughed at the cat and mouse chase. Unfortunatly, Shawn got caught and got a playful noogie. Lorenzo looked towards Cyphrus.

"How would you like to join us for dinner?" Lorenzo asked Ash and Cyphrus. Ash and Cyphrus immediatly bolted up at the mention of food.

"Sure we'd love to!" Lily answered. Lorenzo smiled.

"Okay. Tonight at the garden. Oh, make sure to bring no one else. We don't want anything to happen to Latios and Latias," Lorenzo stated. The three of them nodded. Latias played with Pikachu again and Pikachu jumped branch to branch in excitement as Latias acted as a little platform for him to jump on. Latios was now back with Shawn who was rubbing his head and laughing. Cyphrus smiled.

"It's settled!" Cyphrus and the rest of the group walked up the staircase. They waved at Lorenzo, Bianca, Latios, and Latias. Latias giving Ash a seductive wink before he left. He blushed and waved. Latias and Latios just flew around the garden talking to each other.

_"You were right big brother! Some people actually did come!"_ Latias said to her brother. Latios smiled.

_"Yeah!"_ Latios gave a teasing look to Latias. _"So, you like Ash?"_

Latias blushed but her already red face was doing a good job of hiding it.

_"H-he's kind of cute..."_ Latias said as she did a somesault. What the whole group did not realise, was a small purple sphere with red lens on the front of it. The scout took a video of the whole thing...

* * *

More of the history of Cyphrus. It's pretty amazing that he could still smile.

Cyphrus: That's my goal, to smile at least five times a day to five different people!

CJ: Okay...

Cyphrus: Hey it's true CJ!

CJ: Alright alright! This time I won't be needing any reviews. I'll just post the next chapter when ready


	7. Dinner

Whew! That took a while. Sorry for the wait!!

Cyphrus: Jeez that took a while.

CJ: Shut up. Now hurry on down. You're supposed to be eating dinner.

Cyphrus: WOO HOOO!! (Runs down page.)

Lily: He eats too much...

CJ: ...Usual disclaimers from the previous chapter. I OWN AEON and NEO. And those of you who know Megaman Zx/Zxa, Good for you cause it might help you. A lot. In case you haven't noticed, the Biometal was introduced at the beginning. From here on, this is a crossover between Megaman Zx and Pokemon.

"Human speak"

_"Telepathic speaking"_

_'Thoughts'_

_UPDATED!!: I added a joke at dinner._

* * *

Cyphrus opened the door to his room in the Pokecenter. On the intercom, a song played. A man doing a beautiful guitar solo. He saw that no one touched anything. Luckily, the people in the Pokecenter didn't find what was in his backpack or the suitcases. Misty and Brock were nowhere to be seen. Shawn followed close behind. Lily went to her own room. Cyphrus opened his backpack and got out a strange green hexagon shaped metal. He hastily put it in his pocket. Shawn came over.

"You know, you're not supposed to be using the Biometal," he said.

"I know. It's just a precaution," Cyphrus replied.

"We don't want to screw up our first out of world mission," Shawn retorted. Cyphrus just reached for another thing in his backpack, and pulled out a compact sub-machine gun. He pulled out another one and found four clips that came with it. He took a look inside and found his combat suit. He stuffed the two sub-machine guns in his backpack. Shawn had the same exact thing. Both of them nodded and zipped it up. They slung their backpacks over their shoulders. Lily was waiting for them. She had all six briefcases with her. She nodded. The three took two briefcases each and started to walk out the door. Cyphrus slammed two giant E-Cyrstals on the counter.

"Thanks," Cyphrus didn't turn back. He already knew the expression of the girl at the counter. He walked out the door and saw that it was getting dark. Ash waited outside. He was sitting on a bench looking at the sunset. Pikachu just snored on his lap. He saw Cyphrus and the other two walk out and woke up Pikachu.

"You guys ready?" Ash asked. Cyphrus looked at Ash. He then smiled his famous smile at Ash.

"You bet."

The five walked/scampered over to where the garden was. People stared at them for their large metal briefcases. They saw a girl at the entrance, Bianca. She motioned the group to follow her. Cyphrus shrugged and did so. They don't want any uninvited guests now do they? The group needed a place to put their stuff.

_'It's been only two days and we're already at the targets,'_ Cyphrus thought. The group went into Lorenzo's gondola shop and searched for a room. While they walked down a hallway, they came across a room with a guitar sitting there on the wall. There was a stool and a window in the room as well. But the room had a crack at the side. Lorenzo shook his head and just kept walking. The rest followed except Cyphrus. He stared at the guitar. He set down his suitcases and his backpack. Slowly though. He didn't want anything to blow up. He picked up the guitar and quietly strummed all the strings.

_'Acoustic, and in tune,'_ Cyphrus smiled. He pulled the stool and sat on it. The guitar rested on his lap.

_'What to play...' _Cyphrus then got an idea. He remembered a song that played during while he was at the pokecenter. Yeah, he could play it. He set the guitar and quietly started to strum the guitar.

_'No. It sounded more like this,'_ Cyphrus then began to play a quantity of notes. All with quick precision. He made no sound when he shifted his finger up and down the guitar. He played a whole ton of notes. All in tune and perfect sounding. He soon got faster and found the right pace. He smiled. He opened his mouth...

_"When sky blue gets dark enough, __to see the colors of, the city lights.  
__A trail of ruby red and diamond white, __hits her like a sunrise."_

This was fun.

_"She comes and goes and comes and goes like no one can."_

Cyphrus played another number of notes before continuing.

_"She's out tonight to lose herself, __and find a high on Peachtree Street.  
__From mixed drinks to techno beats it's always, __heavy into everything."_

He got softer.

_"She comes and goes and comes and goes like no one can,  
__She comes and goes and no one knows she's slipping through my hand."_

He got louder and got lost in the music. He closed his eyes.

_"She's always buzzin just like,  
__Neon, neon.  
__Neon, neon.  
__Who knows, how long, how long, how long, she can go before she burns away."_

His left heel was left on the leg of the stool. He moved his toes to the beat while his other foot was left dangling.

_"I can't be her angel now, __it's not my place to hold her down.  
__And it's hard for me to take a stand, __when I could take her anyway I can."_

He played another variety of notes.

_"She comes and goes, and comes and goes like no one can,  
__she comes and goes and no one knows she's slipping through my hand,"_

He raised his voice.

_"She's always buzzin just like,  
__Neon, neon.  
__Neon, neon.  
__Who knows, how long, how long, how long, she can go before she burns away, away."_

He ended with a flourish. He sighed and remembered how his brother taught him guitar. He opened his eyes to see Lorenzo, Bianca, Lily, Shawn, Ash, Pikachu, Latios and Latias with their mouths open and staring at Cyphrus. Since when did he get an audience? He shifted uncomfortably in the stool.

"What?" Lorenzo stumbled in front of Cyphrus.

"Holy shit man," Shawn gaped. Even he didn't know that Cyphrus played that well.

"That was crazy!" Ash screamed.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Amazing," Bianca stated.

"Wow," Lily muttered. She didn't hear anything so, so...

_"Beautiful," _Latias and Latios said simultaneously. They finished Lily's thoughts. Cyphrus just blushed and stood up.

"Sorry for using it without permission. Guess we should hurry huh?" Cyphrus said. He gently set the guitar in the corner. Lorenzo stepped up to him.

"W-where did you learn to play like that?" Lorenzo stuttered. Cyphrus picked up his suitcases and his backpack. He dipped his head downward and sighed.

"My brother," Cyphrus mumbled. It was loud enough for Lorenzo and everyone else to hear though. He brought his head back up and smiled. Lorenzo and everyone else just motioned Cyphrus to come to the room that he would be staying at for tonight. Everyone walked besides Latios and Latias. They flew over. Cyphrus was the last to leave the room. He looked back at the room. There were shadows in the corner where the guitar was set, light poured into the room and reflected off the floor. Some parts shining from the sun. He looked outside the window and saw the ocean. The sun was lazily falling down below the horizon. Sunset. He smiled and walked towards Lorenzo while gently closing the door.

Cyphrus, Latios, and Lorenzo set the tables up in the middle of the garden. Shawn just sat on a branch and swung his legs back and forth while he watched the sunset. Lily and Bianca just chatted on a bench, and Ash just played with Pikachu and Latias. Bianca asked Lily,

"Why do you have a gun?" Lily smiled at Bianca and just said,

"For protection," Bianca just looked at the bulge sticking out of her pocket.

"Have you ever shot anyone with it?" Lily's smile disappeared.

"Yes. But I chose to take this path," she sighed and leaned backward on the bench. "We are in a war in our world. Many things change when you're in a war," Bianca looked away. She shouldn't have asked. Cyphrus set two large square tables side by side, Lorenzo set the chairs while Latios set the silverware and the plates. Lorenzo called everybody. The meal had started.

* * *

"...And that's how we met," Ash spoke as Pikachu nibbled on a loaf of bread on his shoulder. The food was delicious. Lorenzo took extra time to whip up something like this. There were steak, bread, corn, soup, pasta, chicken and...

Cyphrus just ate all the Macaroni and cheese. Lorenzo really took out a grand feast. It was pretty amusing to watch Cyphrus eat. He already ate three plates full of food and ate four bowls of soup. He held a fork in one hand that had pasta pierced on the top, while he had a chicken leg in the other. Everyone except Lily and Shawn were amazed. Shawn leaned into Bianca.

"Trust me, this is nothing," Shawn said. Bianca just sweatdropped. By the time everyone was done, all the food was completely gone. Cyphrus ate a total of seven plates and six bowls of soup. Absolutely no leftovers. Cyphrus grinned at the ones gaping at him and pricked his teeth with a toothpick.

_'They haven't seen anything,' _Cyphrus thought as he pricked his teeth with a toothpick. Lily said to Cyphrus.

"Cyphrus, you eat too much," Lily laughed. He turned to Lily,

"I'm a growing boy."

"You're going to grow fat!" Everybody laughed at that. Everybody quieted down after that. He decided to talk.

"How long did you know Latios and Latias?" Lorenzo snapped back into reality from seeing that all the food he made was gone in an instant. Even _he_ didn't eat that much.

"I known them since they were born," Lorenzo replied. "Fourteen years ago. Latios is now fourteen while Latias just turned thirteen last week." Ash smiled.

"Happy late birthday Latias," Ash said. Everyone nodded in agreement and Latias blushed.

_"Thank you," _Latias said. Ash just grinned.

"No problem," Ash said. Cyphrus took a long drink from his sprite.

"So, where are you from exactly?" Lorenzo asked. Cyphrus, Lily and Shawn frowned. They had a quick conversation with one another. They whispered for a brief moment before deciding to talk to them. Then, they did something they never would have expected. The three then stood up erect and saluted.

"First Elite Youth Division, First Unit, Lieutenant Colonel Cyphrus Cross,"

"First Elite Youth Division, First Unit, Major Lily Crystaline,"

"First Elite Youth Division, First Unit, Major Shawn Bennueto," the three finished and sat down. Lorenzo and Bianca just let their jaws drop when they heard how high in rank these three _kids _were.

"Y-you fight in wars?!" Ash gaped. Latios and Latias were just confused when they heard them. The three sat back down and started talking.

"In our world, there is a war," Cyphrus said.

"A war that engulfed half of the world," Shawn said.

"Between two neighboring nations," Lily continued.

"Those two nations used to be one united nation, but due to government issues, they split apart," Cyphrus continued.

"There are the AEONs and the NEOs. An ultimate fighting army was made and they were called, Mavericks. They sided with the NEOs," Shawn said.

"We're in the AEON elite youth forces and were ordered to come here to protect any innocent lives from NEO and Maverick forces," Lily said.

"Not long ago, they decided to use people from ages thirteen to twenty in war. They called it, the Elite Youth Division. Lots of people try to get in, but you have to pass a certain quantity of tests and trials. How you do those tests and when you stop in the trials is how they grade you and put you in a division and a unit. They sent their three best to this world which is us. They made some kind of machine to bring us to other worlds. Luckily, this world isn't far from ours," Cyrphus said.

"But we were attacked and the gate is broken. We need to find something that could get us back, or wait until they pinpoint our location and send us home," Shawn said.

"Don't worry, we didin't come here to shoot you or anything," Lily said.

"We volunteered to see what it was like here and make some friends," Cyphrus grinned. Latios and Latias were never anymore puzzled in their life. Bianca leaned towards and whispered in their ears for a long time. Latios and Latias looked more understanding now.

_"I get it," _Latias said.

_"Same" _Latios said.

"And your parents would approve of this?!" Lorenzo yelled. Big mistake. All three bowed their heads in sadness.

"My parents are dead. I went to an orphanage after they died. I found Shawn there," Cyphrus muttered, but loud enough for them to here. Shawn was just quiet and buried his hands in his head. Lily looked away in grief.

"I'm sorry, I never should of asked," Lorenzo whispered.

"That's fine," Cyphrus and Shawn said at the same time. A deafening silence was with them and they all looked in different directions. Cyphrus then finally looked up at everyone.

"We can't let this ruin a good time in this kind of place. This might be the last time we get to have a time like this," Cyphrus said. He smiled and brought everybody to start talking again.

They talked about the history of Altomare one again to learn about this beautiful city. Lorenzo talked about his son, Jacob and how he met Latios' father.

"So, my son Jacob was playing basketball in the streets. And he found a Latios beat and injured on the ground. He brought him to me and we both took care of him. We called him Raphael and later, he became my son's best friend. Later when Raphael was about his age," he pointed at Latios. "He found a Latias, Ruby. They both fell in love and traveled around the globe training themselves to become guardians. They became the guardians of Altomare and built the DMA with their master's help. Then, Ruby and Raphael had Latios first and then a year later, they had Latias. Bianca was born in the same year. Unfortunately, five years later, Raphael had to defend Altomare from a certain trainer. Raphael died and Ruby left and never came back."

Latios and Latias just dipped their heads forward in sadness. Bianca patted Latias' back. Cyphrus was leaning forward in his chair and listened to every word.

"I remember. That day when I became an orphan," Cyphrus said. Lorenzo didn't want to ask again and neither did anyone else.

"I met Cyphrus at an orphanage and we became friends. We learned about the EYD and worked our butts off trying to get in. Luckily, we got in at our first try. We actually got placed in the first division, tenth unit. We barely made it," Shawn said.

"That's where we met Lily and slowly made our way to the top. And I actually got to chosen by the Bi-," Cyphrus continued before Lily covered Cyphrus' mouth before he could say anything else. Lily gave Cyphrus a glare and let go of his mouth. Cyphrus smiled guiltily.

"Oops, can't tell you that," Latios, who was sitting across from Cyphrus grinned. Cyphrus returned the smile.

_"So we can trust you guys right?" _Latios said. Cyphrus' smile dissapeared. He stood up and immediately pulled out his gun and pointed at Latios' head. Lorenzo grit his teeth as he got up giving Cyphrus a hostile look. Ash stood up and looked at Cyphrus.

"What are you doing?!" Ash said. Pikachu growled. Lily looked at Cyphrus and saw a serious look in his face. Shawn stared at Cyphrus and had his hand on the gun. Bianca and Latias were petrified.

"Don't move," Cyphrus commanded. Latios did what he was told. Latios gazed at his eyes and saw...

Cyphrus pulled the trigger.

* * *

Everyone closed their eyes and slowly opened them to see that Latios wasn't hurt. Lily and Shawn were puzzled and looked at Cyphrus. Cyphrus still had his gun out and ordered Shawn.

"Check it out," Cyphrus motioned with his gun. What Shawn saw was a purple sphere with a bullet hole in the middle of it's red lens. Shawn sprinted to it and checked what it was. There was a upside down blood red triangle in a black hexagon insignia on the side of it. What Shawn said made Cyphrus and Lily gasp.

"Mavericks."

* * *

Scared you didn't I? Anyway, it's been a long time. Thank god those ISATs are gone. We finished them in ten minutes and sat there for the rest of the thirty minutes doing absoloutely nothing. They also gave us tests to study about, and we had a concert on saturday. Man that past week was packed!!

I do not own that song. (Neon-John Mayer) If you haven't heard that song yet, listen to it. He's really good at the pace, intonation and other stuff. Really nice piece of music.

Finally, I introduce them more. The next chapter won't dissapoint you I can make sure of that. I will type info onto their profiles (See my profile) what rank and division they're in. I think I gave them too high of a rank.

* * *


	8. Trigger

It's only been what, a month since I started this? Wow, time flies.

Thanks to combine2007 and KotorPlayerTheVII. My most frequent reviewers.

This chapter contains fighting!

Usual disclaimers

I do not own the Mavericks. They are from Megaman Zx. I Do own Model C.

Have fun! (I know my characters won't)

UPDATED!!: Added modifications with the gun with Lily at the sniping position, and made Latios and Latias look through the soul dew.

* * *

Cyphrus sprinted into the room he was staying in. His shirt tail was practicaly flying behind him. Shawn and Lily followed close behind. All three opened their briefcases and took a look inside them. They pulled out a gray futuristic assault rifles. Cyphrus inspected it. It had a adjustable stock and Cyphrus adjusted it and wrapped his hands around the pistol grip and pointed the barrel at the wall. He tried the bipod and saw that it moved quite well and was very stable.

"Hey, it's the new type of the LAR. This is gonna help a whole lot," Cyphrus said. Shawn agreed. The LAR was a **L**aser **A**ssault **R**ifle. The gun was an assault rifle designed to eliminate Mavericks easier. There was another stronger weapon, the PAR, but the commander didn't want that much firepower.

"They only gave us two cooling packs though, this might be troublesome," Lily said as she jacked a cooling magazine into the bottom of the gun. She taped another magazine next to it. Shawn nervously took out his sub-machine guns. He locked in a magazine into that sub-machine gun. Cyphrus and Lily did the same.

"Damn, no reflectors?" Shawn said. Cyphrus sighed.

"How many do you think there are?" Shawn asked.

"I'm guessing ten Assassin Galleons and twenty Hunter Galleons," Cyphrus replied. Mavericks were tough and they knew it. They could either be your best ally, or your worst enemy.

"Ten Sword Galleons and ten Hunter Galleons," Lily said as she chambered bullets for her sub-machine guns and put in back in her backpack. Unfortunately, the bullets for the sub-machine gun were regular bullets, not laser, or plasma. They ran back out with their luggage. Immediately, Lorenzo and the others were bringing the tables and the rest of the stuff back in. Within minutes, everything was packed and ready. Cyphrus looked towards Ash. He gave him one sub-machine gun and showed him how to use it.

"You press this button to eject the mag out of the gun. But, since I'm giving you only one magazine, you won't have to know how. Try not to damage the gun," Cyphrus said. Ash just looked on. Cyphrus opened the other briefcase that contained grenades and a beam combat sword. He gave the combat sword to Lorenzo.

"Surely you know how to use this," Cyphrus said. Lorenzo pushed a button and a beam shot out of the handle. There was a dial and it set the beam's output determining how lethal the weapon is going to be. Lorenzo looked at Cyphrus.

"Of course I do," Lorenzo replied. Cyphrus looked at them all.

"You're all in really deep shit if Mavericks find you. They have no mercy, emotion, or mortal judgement. They are the perfect machine, to follow orders without hesitation," Cyphrus said.

"I advise you all to go back to hiding places. We will take care of them," Lily said. Ash yelled back in frustration.

"You mean you're telling me to just go back to the pokecenter and just wait until this ends?!" Cyphrus grabbed Ash's collar.

"We're dealing with machines that don't care what their targets are. All are designed for one specific job but they all share the same orders. They slaughter women, children and men. The perfect killing machine," Cyphrus muttered. His face was an inch away from Ash's. His red eyes glowing like a blazing fire. Ash backed down. He looked at Latias and worried for her safety. Latias looked back at Ash and had the same look.

_"I'll fight," _Latios said as he flew toward Cyphrus. Cyphrus gazed at him.

"Are you sure?" Cyphrus asked. Latios nodded.

_"I'm willing to die for Altomare, it's people," _he looked towards the fountain._ "my father,_ a_nd my sister," _

Cyphrus nodded. He was a legendary pokemon after all. He might be a good help. Latias looked at Latios with fear. She flew next to him.

_"I'm coming too," _Latias said. Latios glared at Latias.

_"It's too dangerous," _Latios growled. Latias snapped back.

_"Do you think I'm going to sit here and watch you fight?!" _Latios was taken aback suprised at his sister's outburst. He yelled back.

_"I don't want to lose you like dad! I'm going to do something that will protect you. I've seen you cry enough," _Latios said. Latias retorted.

_"I feel the same way!! It's time I actually do something to protect someone!! I don't want to be unable to do something," _Latias lowered her head and a single tear fell from her eyes. Ash just felt heartbroken. She looked back at Latios.

_"I AM coming," _Latias said. Latios just brought his head downwards. He sighed defeatedly.

_"Fine. But if you get one finger laid on you, you run. Okay?" _Latios said. Latias nodded. Ash felt practically useless. He won't be there for Latias and...

Wait a minute, what? Ash thought for a moment and looked at Latias again. He couldn't get his eyes off of her. Has he... fallen in love? He shook his head.

Cyphrus went up to Lily and Shawn.

"We need to get ready,"

* * *

Lily went into Bianca's room to change into her combat suit. Shawn and Cyphrus just stayed out in the garden behind trees. Cyphrus sent Ash back to the pokecenter and gave him the sub-machine gun. Cyphrus took off all his clothes and put on a jumpsuit, light camaflouge pants over the jumpsuit, and a bloodred vest over. He forgot to completely zip up his vest and the zipper stopped right at his chest. He put on a bigger communicator device. This time, it was bigger than the other one and had a small one eye visor with a HUD display that popped out of the communicator. He put it back in. He slipped fingerless gloves on his hands. He looked at Shawn. He had the same equipment except his vest was regular camaflouge green. Lily came back with also the same combat suit, except her suit was sky blue. When she saw Cyphrus, she turned pink at the sight of his zipper not all the way up and walked with the LAR in her hands. She had her combat knife, sub-machine guns, and grenades on her belt. Cyphrus and Shawn did the same. Lily, still pink, went up to Cyphrus and asked him.

"What's the plan?" Lily asked. She turned crimson as she got closer to him. She could feel the heat in her cheeks. Cyphrus smirked.

"We need to get to know the landscape first," Cyphrus said. They walked around with Latios inspecting hiding places, cover spots, and great ambush positions. Bianca drew a map of all the things that were in the garden making it easier to plan a counter attack. Cyphrus pointed at the map.

"So here is the tree right next to the entrance. Shawn, you get your things and set up a firing point up there," Cyphrus pointed to a place next to the fountain. "Lily, there is a hill right next to the fountain and will provide great cover. You will be the farthest away, so keep your eyes open and sharp," Cyphrus pointed behind the fountain in the water. "Latios, Latias, you'll be staying here. You can come out once ready. If things get too bad, you bail and go through the waterway Latios went in before," Latios and Latias nodded in agreement. Cyphrus pointed to another tree. This tree was at the opposite side of the entrance where Shawn was at. "I'll be here. I'll throw a flash grenade momentarily blinding them giving us time to attack," Cyphrus finished. The five did as exactly as they planned.

* * *

As Ash went back to the Pokecenter, he pondered about Latias. He realised that he had fallen in love. He got worried and looked at the killing tool in his backpack. Pikachu was worried too and sat on his shoulder. When he got back, Misty and Brock were waiting for Ash.

"What did you do?" Misty asked. Ash looked at Brock and Misty.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

Lorenzo was looking through a chest filled with many things. Then, he came across two sword cases. One was scarlet red and the other was sky blue. He sighed and took a good look at them.

"They're old enough but, are they ready yet?" Lorenzo put his head into his hands.

"Raphael, what should I do?"

* * *

Lily set herself at the hill where she was supposed to go to. She laid on her stomach and set the bipod under her gun and adjusted the stock. She set her gun to semi and looked through the sights. She set a switch on the side of her gun. It whined before it quieted down. She was ready. Shawn went to his tree and sat on a branch behind the tree where the people would see normally. Cyphrus did the same at the opposite tree. Latios and Latias stayed underwater behind the fountain waiting for the right moment to come out. If they come out at all. They turned invisible and stayed underwater making absoulutely no noise. They looked through the soul dew, not moving a single muscle.

Cyphrus radioed the rest of the group.

"Maintain radio silence and keep stealthy. Do not reveal youreselves until the flash goes off," he turned off the comm. device and pushed a button on the side of it to make the visor to slide into his right eye. The visor was blue and showed the rest of his group. But they dissapeared. Cyphrus smiled. He knew that trick quite well.

After ten minutes of waiting, a single purple Maverick emerged from the tunnel. Cyphrus looked at it. Latios and Latias were looking through the soul dew to get a better look. It had a sperical purple head with a red lens on the front. It was it's one "eye". It had an arm cannon that was also purple. Nine more of them came in the garden. They were searching for their targets. Ten more came with the same aranments. Ten more came with an arm's lenght blade on their arms. The same two boys from before came in too. When they got close enough, Cyphrus pressed a button on his flash grenade. He threw it through the leaves and onto the middle of the thirty-two. This blinded the Galleon Mavericks and made them completely blind of what was happening. Unfortunately, Latios and Latias were blinded at the flash as well. The three then started firing their weapons. The fight has begun.

* * *

Cyphrus shot a burst into a Galleon. They were confused and didn't realise their own getting shot. It took about five bursts of lasers to take down just one Galleon. Lily, with supreme accuracy, took out three Galleons. Two Hunters and one Sword. Shawn and Cyphrus just kept shooting at the Galleons not caring at how much they took down.

After a brief moment, the Hunters started firing their weapons. They were plasma weapons. They were also automatic so the trees got torn apart. Tracers flew past Cyphrus and barely missed his Comm. device. Cyphrus and Shawn grit their teeth as they jumped down and started to move away from them. The Sword Galleon followed with great speed. Cyphrus already used one full cooling pack and inserted another one. He started to fire again while side stepping really fast. A Swordy jumped up and raised it's arm to slash Cyphrus, but he fired his gun upwards into its stomach area just in time and hit the Swordy with his foot.

Shawn just stayed behind a stone wall which chipped away at the plasma striking it. Shawn raised his weapon and blind fired. Lily just took her time. She took out Galleons one by one. She hit the lenses dead center. The Galleons were shooting back so then she moved to a different spot and started to snipe again. Cyphrus and Shawn used up their LARs and threw them to the side. Shawn rolled to another stone wall. He pulled out a grenade and popped it over the side before pulling out his two sub-machine guns. He started to move and shoot not getting a single plasma bullet into him. An explosion rang throughout the garden. Metal parts flew everywhere and landed like meteors from space. Latios and Latias were now back into seeing the battle.

Lily just breathed slowly as she sniped the Galleons. The lens were like fast moving targets. So it wasn't that hard. Cyphrus turned on his Comm. device and shouted into the mic,

"Lily, cover me!" He pulled out a sub-machine gun with his right hand and pulled out his combat knife with the other. He ran through a Swordy blocking it's attempt to stab him and shot three regular bullets into it's arm. He broke it's arm off and shot a bullet into the Galleon's head. He tried to get to another cover position. He then saw a blonde girl and a blue haired girl. The two girls ran out with their pokemon and looked around for the legendary pokemon and the soul dew. Cyphrus realised this and told Lily while struggling with a Hunter.

"Lily! Two girls, blonde and blue!" Lily turned her gun to them, but sensed something fall to her. A Swordy barely missed with it's arm blade and sliced the LAR into half. She tossed the hunk of junk away and took out her two sub-machine guns and sprayed bullets all over the Swordy's body. It crumpled and fell onto the ground.

Latias, watched the two girls and frowned underwater.

_"It's them!" _Latias telepathically said as she erupted from the fountain. She was clearly angry with them.

_"Latias, wait!!" _Latios said as he did the same. Annie and Oakly saw the two with their sungalsses and ordered their pokemon to attack them.

"Ariados, use poison sting!"

"Espeon use swift!" The two pokemon did as they were told to. Luckily, Latios and Latias mauvered out of the way. Latios tackled Ariados and Latias tackled Espeon. The two pokemon were back onto their feet and attacked again. This time, they hit them. Latias fell while Latios was still in the air. Latias plummeted to the ground and hit the cement hardly and got knocked out.

_"SIS!!" _Latios yelled out.

_"You bastards!!" _He made a ball of energy and hurled it at the two girls. They both cartwheeled out of the way. Latias was back up and flying. They were now visible and couldn't hide from the others. A Hunter rasied it's arm to shoot the Eon dragon, but Cyphrus tackled the Hunter and wrestled with it for a couple of minutes before shooting the lens. Latios told his sister.

_"Sis, run!" _Latios said as he sent another ball of energy at a Hunter blowing it up. Latias went right next to him.

_"NO!! I'm not going to leave you here!" _Latias yelled into his ear above the gun shots. Shawn was the closest to the two and saw Annie with the netting. He fired his gun at the two girls causing them to drop the gun. Shawn was then attacked by a Hunter Galleon that pounced on him. He shoved his gun into it's stomach and let out a rattle of gunfire. The Hunter fell off and hit the ground with a large clunk.

"Ariados, use nightshade!!" Ariados shot a dark beam from it's horn and it flew to Latias' place. Latios flew right between her and the beam and let the beam hit him.

_"GRRAAAAGGGH!! _Latios screamed as he fell to the ground. Shawn fired his gun sideways above the stonewall and made the two girls and their pokemon to retreat. But, the boy with the sunglasses was right behind them and had a harpoon gun... pointing straight at Latios and Latias. Latias was on the ground with her brother. Latios tried to move but wasn't successsful. Shawn tried to fire his gun at the boy, but his gun wouldn't respond. Jammed. He looked at the boy and saw his harpoon gun.

_'What do I do?! What do I do?!' _Shawn thought as he crouched there. Cyphrus and Lily saw the two Eons helplessly on the floor.

"Latios!" Cyphrus shouted as he sliced a head off a Swordy.

"Latias!" Lily screamed. The two Eons looked at the boy with terror. The boy pulled the trigger.

_GACK!

* * *

_

Shawn was impaled with the harpoon stuck in right between his stomach and his chest. He stood in front if Latios and Latias. His vest now blood red. He fell and crumpled on the ground. Cyphrus, Lily, Latios and Latias both stayed where they were in shock.

_'No, no no no no!!' _Cyphrus thought as he ran throug the garden. He emptied his clip into a near Hunter. Lily threw a smoke greande and a flash grenade behind her as she sprinted to Shawn. The two knelt and looked at Shawn. His face was not able to be seen from the darkness of the night. Cyphrus was sure his face twisted when he moved. He was barely breathing. He spoke up.

"C-c-c-Cyphrus," Cyphrus got closer.

"Find... your sister!" Shawn said as he coughed up blood.

"You're going to be fine Shawn!" Cyphrus said as tears flowed from his eyes. Lily looked away and started to weep.

"So... cold," Shawn said as he died.

* * *

Latios then got wrapped in a net and shocked him. His screams of agony filled the garden. Latias got away to safety momentarily. But when she her brother getting tortured, she flew back to him trying to protect him.

"Espeon, psybeam!" Espeon let out a large bright beam that connected to Latias and she fell next to her brother. She saw her brother's painful face as she blacked out.

_"Brother..."_

Cyphrus got up. His arms dangled from his shoulders. He held on to a cross neckalace from his pocket with his left hand and held a green shaped metal with the other. His eyes were not able to be seen as his head was cast. Red lights appeared from the smoke like demons from hell. They came through the smoke and approached Cyphrus.

"I...il..ou."

The Galleons got closer and their lenses shone bright.

"I'll...ki...ou."

Cyphrus looked up. His pupils were lost in his blood red eyes. His eyes were huge and he bared his teeth. His arms hung from his shoulders.

"_I'll kill you,_" Cyphrus barely whispered. He let out a war cry as he brought the metal in front of him. Lily looked up at Cyphrus.

"CYPHRUS!!" Cyphrus was surrounded in light. Annie, Oakly, and the boy with the sunglasses cringed in suprise. The boy with purple hair evily smirked.

_'Found him,'_

Meanwhile, a voice talked to Cyphrus in his head.

**_Model C Version 2.01._**

**_Biolink Established._**

**_R.O.C.K. System, online._**

Everything on his body dissapeared besides his jumpsuit. Green futuristic armor replaced his vest and pants. He grew a helmet that had a similar visor to his Comm. device. He had a dark green cloak that surrounded him and had an enourmas gun attatched to his back that was bigger than his body.

A blinding light emmited from Cyphrus as he biomerged with his biometal. To everyone, it seemed like less than a second from when he transformed. For him, it took about a half minute. He grabbed his gun from his back while his dark green cloak hung from his armor. The back of the gun went under Cyphrus' arm as he brang it around pointing the enourmas barrel at the Mavericks.

**_"I"LL KILL YOU!!"_**


	9. Over the Edge

CJ here! I'm really close to spring break! WOO HOO!

Anyway, if you read the last chapter, good.

I Do own model C, Cyphrus, etc.

Yes, Model C is based on Craft from MMZ4. And a certain person from Megaman Zx is back!

Hope you get better Ganon (Author: Lateral Ganon). Start praying people!

You know what I don't own.

UPDATED: I fixed up some mistakes!

* * *

_A blinding light emitted from Cyphrus as he biomerged with his biometal. To everyone, it seemed like less than a second from when he transformed. For him, it took about a half minute. He grabbed his gun from his back while his dark green cloak hung from his armor. The back of the gun went under Cyphrus' arm as he brang it around pointing the enormous barrel at the Mavericks._

**_"I"LL KILL YOU!!" _**

* * *

Ash layed on his bed at the pokecenter. Pikachu was sleeping right next to him dreaming about this certain female pikachu he saw in the streets. He blushed as he turned around in his sleep. Ash just stared at the bottom of Brock's bunk. He held the gun close to him and tried to fall asleep. He then started to worry about Latias. What if she got hurt? What if she needed Ash? Was she okay?

Ash shook his head and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Only one thing was on his mind.

* * *

Cyphrus let out a shout as he charged at the Galleons. He wanted to slaughter the bastards that killed his father, his brother, and now, his close friend. A huge beam blade extended from the barrel and he skewered a Hunter. The Hunter immediately went limp on the blade. Cyphrus swung his gun at another Galleon and shot the beam blade off of his gun with the Hunter still on it. They both collided and Cyphrus shot an enormous plasma bullet after the beam blade rocketed toward the Galleon. The bullet went through both of them and they both exploded. He turned to the others.

The Hunters were shooting at him, but Cyphrus was too fast for them. He dodged every bullet and landed an inch away from a Hunter. It's glowing red lens in front of his glaring red eyes. He brought his gun backward and then completely shoved his gun through the Hunter. The other Galleons started shooting at but Cyphrus ripped the Hunter off his gun and pulled the cape over him and the Hunter. They shot at Cyphrus for ten straight seconds. A Swordy then horizontally sliced the cape in two. A head with a red lens fell from the cape, but no Cyphrus. The Galleons just searched for their target.

Cyphrus was over them all, twenty feet in the air. He charged his gun for one large shot.

"GRRRAAAAAAARRRGGH!!" He fired a large blue beam from his gun that enveloped the Galleons. What was left of them was a large crater and some metal pieces. He fell and landed in the middle of the crater. More and more Mavericks surrounded him around the crater. He reached into his belt and pulled out a large grenade twice the size of his hand. He threw it and blew up about seven Galleons. The last Galleon left now was a swordy. He put the gun on his back and jumped out of the crater. The swordy swung downwards on him. Cyphrus then blocked the sword with his right hand while tearing off it's arm with his left. He threw the arm away and thrust his arm into the Galleon. He raised his arm up and left the Swordy hanging. The lens' light flickered as Cyphrus brought his face near it's lens. His malicious look reflecting off of it's glass surface.

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"**DIE,**"

A large explosion erupted from the middle of the Swordy and enveloped both of them.

* * *

Everyone was looking in horror at how brutal Cyphrus was. Every single one of them were just standing there petrified of what he might do next. Latias woke up and saw Latios' horror struck face and saw the carnage that lay around in the garden. She then saw Cyphrus panting with his hands dangling from his shoulders and his body bent over. Lily sat there with Shawn who was already dead. She saw Cyphrus with tears in her eyes.

"Cyphrus...," Lily said teary eyed. Cyphrus raised his head and body and had a malicious look in his eyes. This time, he was evilly smirking. He was reaching for his gun and saw the terrified Annie and Oakly. He was maniacally laughing.

"Cyphrus... please..stop. This isn't you," Lily sobbed as she saw Cyphrus take out his gun and charge it for another large beam.

"CYPHRUS!!" She ran toward Cyphrus and kicked the gun upwards before completely annihilating the two girls. They ducked in fright as the large blue beam flew above them and into the sky. Cyphrus' smirk disappeared. He grabbed Lily by the neck and held her there in the air. She grasped at the hands that were crushing her neck.

"Cyphrus...," she managed to say while she was in Cyphrus' grasp. Cyphrus loosened his grip but she was still in his hand. He started to look like himself again. His pupils returned to his void red eyes. He immediately dropped Lily who started to uncontrolably cough on the ground. Cyphrus went down to help her. He looked at his own hands and saw what he had done.

"It happened again...," Cyphrus said.

"Who am I?!" Cyphrus yelled. Lily just enveloped Cyphrus in a bear hug sobbing on his shoulder. Cyphrus tooka while to realise what happned before he hugged her back. He started to cry as he saw Shawn dead twisted on the ground. It was too dark to see his face, but Cyphrus didn't want to see it. He couldn't face him any more. He then sensed something coming at both of them at a high velocity. He threw Lily away from him before five darts were in planted deep in his back. They shocked Cyphrus from the inside and Cyphrus yelled in agony.

"GRRRAAAARRRRGGH!!" He reverted to his regular combat suit. His gun, helmet and other weapons dissapeared as well. He fell to his knees as he desperately tried to get the darts off of him. Finally, the shocking stopped, but Cyphrus couldn't move and fell face first into the ground. The boy with longpurple hair had a pistol in his hands and he threw it over his shoulder.

"Next time Vile, act without hesitation," The boy with purple hair snarled.The boy with the sunglasses,Vile, just smirked and Cooley replied.

"My bad, Prometheus," Prometheus scowled at Vile.

"Do NOT use my name in the open!" He shouted. "No matter. We got the chosen one from AEONs and were ready to take over the water capital," he said. Latios looked at Latias.

_"Go, run while you have the chance!" _Latios squawked to Latias. He then got shocked a fifth time and was losing his strength. Latias just fought with herself on the inside wondering what to do. Lily on the other hand, pulled out the darts from Cyphrus and laid him on his back. The cross necklace and the Biometal still in his hands. Cyphrus groaned as he sat up. She worriedly looked at Cyphrus as he once again biomerged with the biometal. He swung his gun towards Prometheus. He shot a large bullet to him, but he just moved an inch to dodge it.

"Too slow," he brought out a similar metal like Cyphrus' and Biomerged with it. He was clad in dark and light purple armor. He had a large knight like helmet with a large metal stick in his hands. He evilly smirked while he twirled his stick. He got in a stance and a beam came out of the stick, a scythe. Cyphrus gasped and shot four more shots into Prometheus. He brought his scythe forward and absorbed all four shots. He let loose a large wave of energy from his scythe. It was aimed at Cyphrus, but Cyphrus picked up Lily and barely dodged it.

On the other hand, Latias was trying to tear off the netting off of Latios. She Lily looked up at Cyphrus.

"Cyphrus, we need to retreat!" Cyphrus knew this also but he couldn't let another person die.

"No, I won't! I can't!" he retorted. Lily let out a sigh. She reached into her pocket and took out a flash grenade. Cyphrus looked at Lily in horror.

"No Lily, are you crazy?!" Cyphrus yelled at her. She started to cry.

"As long as you and the Latis get away safely," Cyphrus couldn't believe what she was saying. He slid his combat knife into her pocket.

"...Take care of yourself," Cyphrus said. She was a headstrong girl and he knew it. She had been in tighter situations.

"LATIOS!! LATIAS!!" Cyphrus shouted. Latias was close enough to hear Lily's thoughts.

_"Brother," _Latias said as she cried over her brother. Latios just replied back.

_"Just go, I'll be fine. As long as you're safe," _Latios said. Latias painfully hugged her brother for a brief moment before flying near the fountain. Cyphrus let go of Lily and ran toward the fountain as well. Lily threw up a flash grenade blinding everyone in the garden besides Cyphrus and Latias.

"Cyphrus," Lily whispered as she saw her friend run toward the fountain, away from her. Cyphrus dived into the water with a face mask that popped out of the sides of his helmet. Latias plunged into the water like a missle and carried Cyphrus through the canal. She looked back towards the garden.

_"Brother." _

Ash just snored peacefully as Latias flew through the window. Cyphrus jumped in shortly afterwards. Latias changed into Bianca as Ash sluggishly woke up. He immediately pointed his gun at Cyphrus who just raised his hands.

"Ash! it's me!" Cyphrus said. Pikachu then squeaked as he woke up from his lovely dream with that female pikachu. Ash lowered Cyphrus' gun and asked.

"W-what's happening?" Latias immediately embraced Ash and cried on his shoulder. Cyphrus nodded.

"They're here."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Don't know? Put it in your review.

Yeah, I know I made the Chapter short.

For people who just fav my story and not review, please review before faving. I encourage you all to do so. You won't be criticized. I was a horrible reviewer before.

Aaaanyway, Prometheus is from Megaman Zx. Vile's name came from Megaman X. Craft is awesome. He reminds me of Colonel from the X series. If anyone doesn't know Craft,there isa video of himin my profile. Heand the main character, Zero fight in a space cannon called Ragnarok.He's the one with the big gun. Unfortunately, Craft dies.

Man, I digress too much. CJ, out!


	10. Rescue Mission

Hey! It's CJ. Track and Field practice started so the progress is a little slow. I'll try to get a lot done at spring break.

Thanks to my two (and only (waaaaah!)): people that are reviewing: KotorPlayerTheVII and Combine2007.

For Kotor: I beat up Rayquaza in Super Smash Bros. Brawl with a fox!A FOX!(And I let my brother join in on the fun as well)

Looks like trouble for Cyphrus.

You know what I do and don't own.

notes

"Normal speaking"

_"Telepathic speaking"_

_'Thoughts'_

Enjoy!

UPDATED!!: Nothing here.

* * *

"W-what's happening?" Latias immediately embraced Ash and cried on his shoulder. Cyphrus nodded.

"They're here," Cyphrus said. He revered back to his normal form and pulled out his sub-machine gun and quickly reloaded it. Misty, Brock, and Ash were all shocked at Cyphrus' transformation. Misty almost dropped Togepi who was hiding in Misty's arms to get away from the scary man. Brock just stood there like a boulder, frozen. Cyphrus just held up the biometal in his hands.

"What you just saw is highly classified and top secret. I never thought I would have to use it," Cyphrus said. He put the cross necklace back into his pocket and pulled out a handgun. He had a ammunition pouch on his belt and checked how much bullets he had left. He had seven clips in total including the one that was in the gun right now. Latias was still clinging on to Ash but Ash didn't really notice. Cyphrus sat down on a nearby stool.

"It's called Biometal. It is able to choose someone and merge with it. This is highly advanced technology and is capable of giving the user many inhuman capabilities. Like, abnormal strength, faster healing, and so on. Right now, the AEON forces have only one Biometal in it's hands. And I was chosen by it," Cyphrus looked at everyone while he checked his gun. Ash and the rest of them were just bewildered at what it was.

"If you tell anyone, you will have to be...," Cyphrus just kept silent. Latias let go of Ash and sat down on a couch nearby. She was trembling from the shock at the garden. Her brother... Shawn's death, his twisted body and the harpoon that-

Latias shook her head in shock. Ash put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he almost pulled his hand away from her from the low temperature from her skin. She looked back at Ash and slowly nodded. Ash looked to Cyphrus.

"Where's Shawn and Lily?" Ash asked. He didn't want to give out who Latias really was right now. Cyphrus immediately dipped his head forward. He grit his teeth as he clenched his fist.

"Shawn's dead. Lily's captured from the two boys we saw earlier in the streets by that one canal," Cyphrus answered painfully. He left Lily there... Why did he!

Cyphrus pounded his fist on the leg of the bunk bed next to him. It left a large dent in the metal of the leg. Ash just slowly backed away from Cyphrus. Cyphrus asked Latias.

"Do you want to show them?" Cyphrus said in a more calm like voice. She looked at Ash and he nodded.Latias soon started to glow and shapeshifted into her pokemon form. Misty and Brock just fell from the couch.

_"Hi," _Latias telepathically said. Brock and Misty stammered.

"L-L-L,"

"Latias," Ash finished."What happened to your brother?" Ash anxiously said. She turned away. Ash just shouldn't have asked. For when he thought that she isn't going to answer, she said,

_"He's... captured by the two girls that attacked me," _Latias said. Tears sprang into her eyes with every word she said. Ash just pained to see her like this. When she wiped her eyes, they glowed blue and all of them got into a museum with a large artifact.

* * *

Lily remained still as she was tied in webbing right next to Bianca and Lorenzo. Latios was placed in a containment field and rose up in the sky and the DMA started to move slowly. His eyes were glowing as he desperately tried to reach his sister. Vile came over to Lily and placed a finger under her chin.

"Catch ya later," Vile hissed. Lily growled at Vile as he walked away.

"Fiesty."

Lorenzo struggled with the webbing and tried to get free from the thing that kept him back from completely demolishing the two bitch girls that planned this occasion. Of course, Annie and Oakly gladly enjoyed watching Latios get his energy drained in the contamination field. He finally was able to sightshare and displayed it to his sister.

* * *

Cyphrus, Ash, Latias, and everyone else watched the DMA spin into life. Cyphrus pretty much flipped out when he saw what Vile did to Lily.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" But, now wasn't the time to do that. He analyzed the situation right away and saw the specific details on what was going on. Brock and Misty were scared shitless at the time and Ash just turned to them and gave them a "I'll explain later" look. When Latios was finally exhausted, Latias fell to the floor and Ash yelped and helped her up. Cyphrus noticed Misty just slightly shake where she was standing.

"Sightsharing," Cyphrus explained. "When one Lati gives the other a display of what he or she is seeing."

Cyphrus watched a girl with blue hair walk into an open metal sphere.

_'Shit.' _

Latias suddenly fell. Luckily, Ash was there to catch her. Oddly, she was as light as a feather. Latias woke up in Ash's arms andlocked eyes with him. She saw the most deepest, beautiful shade of brown caring eyes.They just spent a little time in each other's gaze before quickly parting. Latias flew up blushing. Ash bolted up, his face as red as a tomato. Cyphrus couldn't help but smile at how cute those two looked on the ground.

"Ash, keep this," Cyphrus said as he pulled out a Comm. device. Ash put it on his head.

"Keep this too," Cyphrus said as he pulled out a beam knife. He gave it to Ash who put it in his belt. The sound that woke everybody up was a metal lockdown. Metal wires clanked into place as the city was being a prison. Metal wires grew out of the window.

"Shit!" Ash yelled as he sprinted through the wires with Latias and Pikachu close behind. Four large spikes that could've impaled him all stood out and pointed to the middle. Meanwhile below, Ash was shivering from the coldness of the water.

_"What about Cy-," _Latias started.

**_BOOM!_**

Pieces of metal andbrick were flung as Cyphrus comletely busted through the window with his huge gun. He popped out his facemask and landed in the water. He immediately sank, but the facemask was also an oxygen mask. He swam to the surface and pulled himself out into the cement pavement next to him. Ash and Latias looked at the wall that he just bursted through. Misty and Brock were just speechless at the broken wall.

"I'll pay for that later! Hurry, there's no time!" Cyphrus yelled. He kicked a gondola to Ash before sprinting towards the museum. Ash got on with Pikachu and paddled as fast as he could down the canals.

* * *

A moment later, an Aerodactyl flew behind Ash. Before it could bite him, he ducked and let the Aerodactyl fly over him.The problem was, that hesaw that it had held on to Latias' neck.

"Latias!" He jumped on Aerodactyl's leg trying to free her.

_'If I make Pikachu shock us, he'll hurt us all. What do I do? What do I do!' _Ash pondered in his head. He pulled out his beam knife and shoved it anywhere he could get to. The knife went up it's-

A large shriek filled Altomare as a Knife was stuck in the Aerodactyl's... ass. Aerodactyl immediately let go of Latias and started to jerk it's rear end into walls trying to get that little piece of high output laser out of his ass. Cyphrus and Latias just stared at Ash. Cyphrus sweatdropped.

"Uh... that was...," Cyphrus stuttered. Ash gave Cyphrus a glare.

"Up yours Cy!" Ash retorted. Latias gasped at the rather pissed off Aerodactyl that was heading straight towards them. She dissapeared and quickly darted away... wait, Ash!

She turned around to see that the Aerodactyl shot the gondola with a powerful beam from its mouth. He called Pikachu who jumped off the gondola before Ash did. Cyphrus was knocked back by the waves that overcame him and threw him against the wall. He looked for Ash but then saw Latias who was searching for Ashherself. Cyphrus took out his large gun and started to shoot large bullets at the Aerodactyl. Latias purged underwater and looked for her friend.

She saw Ash who was drifting down the water. She immediately pulled him up.

He reached the surface and started to cough out water.

_"Ash, are you alright?" _Latias asked. When Ash stopped coughing, he answered,

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Latias blushed at how cute he looked even after he almost drowned. Cyphrus smirked.

"I'll catch you guys up there," Cyphrus said before he once again ran towards the museum.She started to swim forward in the canal. Ash looked up at Latias. He saw her golden eyes glinting in the moonlight and her face being outlined in light. It almost gave her an angelic look compared to the dark sky. He deeply blushed. He then noticed the water chariots when he raced against Misty and the other contestants in the morning's race.

"Wait, Latias," Ash said.

_"Yes?" _Latias asked. Ash motioned to where the chariot was. She smiled at Ash. Ash smiled back.

"Let's race!"

* * *

Cyphrus ran towards the museum turning necessarily to get to the museum. He remembered how his brother died...

* * *

_"Cyphrus...," Ethan said while he bled on the floor. Cyphrus was under his father's bed watching his brother die. He came out and started to cry uncontrollably next to Ethan. Ethan painfully took off his necklace and gave it to Cyphrus.He looked at Ethan in horror._

_"No, big brother you can't!" Cyphrus whimpered. Hes took out his mother's necklace and held it as well._

_"Please, Cyphrus," Ethan said.Cyphrus took Ethan's necklace and held it in the same hand as the one holding his mother's. Ethan coughed out blood as he held his hand over the large hole in his stomach. He was barely breathing._

_"Find... Mari," Ethan whispered. Cyphrus cried even the harder. _

_"Be strong... for mom and dad," Ethan said before smiling. He stopped moving and didn't breathe. The fire in his eyes dieing before Cyphrus. _

_**"BROTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**_

* * *

He almost ran into a wall after the flashback. The same mavericks that killed his father, killed his brother as well. He shuddered, now was not the time to think of that. He reached into his pocket and took out his mother's, no... Mari's cross shaped necklace and touched his own under his armor. He felt a slight breeze behind him...

A red and white large bullet with a large chariot type of platform shot through the waterways of Altomare. Cyphrus could just see the mocking look on his face before he sped on in front of Cyphrus. Cyphrus just got frustrated.

_'If it's a race he wants, a race he gets!' _Cyphrus thought as he caught up with Latias. Latias laughed at Cyphrus and sped forward. Soon, Cyphrus didn't really need solid ground to run on.They were having a close race, before they could finish, Aerodactyl knocked Cyphrus into a wall. Ash and Latias both abruptly stopped but soon regretted doing so. Aerodactyl charged at Ash, but stopped at Cyphrus when he groaned. He reverted back to his human form. Aerodactyl flew towards Cyphrus.

His face was aghast as Aerodactyl flew towards him with his mouth open. Latias couldn't watch and turned herself away closing her eyes. Ash just watched in horror.

"Cyphrus!" Ash yelled. Cyphrus rose his left arm to try to defend himself and the Aerodactyl closed its massive jaws on him...

**CRUNCH **

Latias was afraid of opening her eyes but did so anyway. She opened her eyes seeing that she was facing Ash. He was slowly hyperventalating at what he saw. His big eyes were showing signs of shock. Latias slowly turned to where Cyphrus was and gasped herself. She didn't believe what she saw. Cyphrus, his face hidden from his left arm, blocked the teeth that were trying to bite him. He flinched as the Aerodactyl tried tobite throughhis arm, but it wasn't an ordinary arm. There was still skin on it where the teeth went through the jump suit... or so they thought.

"_What's wrong bastard? Doesn't taste so good? _" Cyphrus growled as he raised his head so that everybody can see. His pupils were getting smaller in his large blood red eyes. He clearly was pissed at the Aerodactyl.

"GRAAARRGH!" Cyphrus twisted his arm and broke a set of Aerodactyl teeth. Latias and Ash gasped, no one could just break a set of large teeth just by twisting their arm!

The Aerodactyl winced and shrieked after he lost a large amount of teeth. It flew back a couple of feet. Cyphrus, who was pissed off, somehow made a large metal knife come from the top of his arm. It was the size of his forearm and was small enough to fit inside an arm, but big enough to kick somebody's ass.

Cyphrus let out a war cry and ran after it. He jumped towards the pokemon. He reared his arm and thrust it into the Aerodactyl's chest. It screeched but no blood came out. Cyphrus' arm-blade was stuck in the chest, so he kicked the Aerodactyl off of its knife. Cyphrus landed roughly on the ground, but he landed on his two feet. The Aerodactyl flew away and vanished behind a corner.

Cyphrus turned to Ash and Latias. He tore off the fake skin and the jump suit on his left arm and revealed that from all the way from his shoulder to his fingertips, it was all metal.

"Full metal prosthetic, I'll explain later," Cyphrus said. His jump suit was damaged but, he didn't care.

"Hurry, there's no time!" Cyphrus said. Ash got back on the chariot and let Latias pull him again.Cyphrus followed, but he didn't merge with his biometal. He still had his arm-blade out and ran just as fast as he did with the biometal. A Kabutops jumped outfrom the streets and started to run after the two.

Cyphrus hardened his face in seriousness. Kabutops swiped and cut Ash's arm. It started to go faster and faster at the scent of his blood. Cyphrus just boosted his speed as well. They turned a corner, and Kabutops jumped boat to boat. Cyphrus did the same. He swung his arm-blade and started to clash with Kabutops. Every jump, they switched sides while striking each others weapons.

Latias was terrified and took too wide of a turn. Latias felt the chariot swing and she turned around.

_"ASH!" _Latias yelled. When Ash thought that he was finished, Cyphrus jumped in front of the Kabutops and blocked its arm-blade with his own.

"Run!" Cyphrus yelled to Ash. He did so and lifted his chariot again. Cyphrus did a furious sword dance with the Kabutops. He struck, parried, blocked, and swung at the Kabutops. When the Kabutops was near the edge, he swung his arm-blade which Kabutops blocked, and kicked its abdomen causing it to fall off the ledge into the water. Cyphrus, using his judgment, he told himself that it couldn't swim.

He sped up towards where Ash and Latias were and biomerged. He was once again that green armored person.

* * *

While Cyphrus was sprinting, he felt something foreign to him. He felt that someone was watching him. Latias felt it too.

_"I feel like we're being watched" _Latias said.

"Same."

Cyphrus raised his head to where the feeling was coming from. It was towards the brightest star in the night. He raised his large gun and charged up.

* * *

Annie was watching the three and saw Cyphrus charge his gun up.

"What are you doing?" Annie asked to particularly no one as Cyphrus pointed the gun to her. Yes, to her. Annie freaked out when the beam went straight to her. She screamed and hit her head on the metal dome next to her. She was relieved but soon fumed at how he made her look like a fool.

"You'll pay for that!"

* * *

Lily saw the light that came from the dome and considered that it was a big enough of a distraction. She cut herself out of the webbing and stabbed the back of the Hunter guarding her right side. She then threw the beam knife into the lens of the Hunter at her left and grasped the handle.She slashed outwards and sparks flew out. Both Hunters fell to the ground. Lorenzo cut himself and Bianca out of the webbing with the beam sword that Cyphrus gave him earlier.Lily got into a "Zero" stance. Her right arm was above her chest and had the beam knife in her hand. Her left arm was below the stomach area.Vile smirked.

* * *

Cyphrus, Ash, Latias and Pikachu dashed towards the museum entrance. They stopped at the ring of water surrounding her feet. All four of them were stuck in the the vortex. Cyphrus tried to move, but the extreme pressure the water was giving him restricted him to do so. Ash was clutching his neck while Pikachu flung like a rag doll in the water. Latias struggled in the water also.

_"I can't... end like this!" _Latias said as her eyes glowed. A large amount of power and light poured out of Latias. Her soul was burning at the fire that was in her. The same fire touched her power and activated something that she never had done before. She used her power to completely break the vortex and shatter the display in the DMA control dome. The water fell as well as Cyphrus and the other two boys. They landed with a large thunk and started to breathe for air. Latias was still hovering in the air before she fell down to the ground. Ash was there to catch her again. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ash.

"Thanks," Ash said smiling. Latias blushed and licked Ash which he took as a thank you.

All four rushed into the museum.

* * *

Lorenzo had a deep cut in his right arm and winced at the pain that Prometheus was giving him. Lily was busy with fighting Vile.

"Lily!"Cyphrus shouted.Everyone turned to Cyphrus as he threw the handgun to Lily. She grasped it and started to fire at vile who took out a gun himself. It turned out to be a gunfight.When Prometheus saw Cyphrus, he merged and face him scythe in hand.

"Are you ready green rockman?" Prometheus laughed.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Cyphrus shouted. He wanted to rip his throat out. Lorenzo went back to Bianca who treated his cut. Ash and Pikachu just stayed behind watching the DMA go berserk. They wished that they could do something, but Cyphrus and Prometheus were in the way. Latias was crying at the sight of her brother.

The two irregular people rushed towards each other. Prometheus with the scythe, Cyphrus with the beam blade that extended from the barrel. The fight was on!

* * *

Finally I get a chapter done. I need to get my lazy ass working.


	11. Into the Fray

I'm baaaaaaack!

Sorry for the wait. I had a packed week even though it's spring break. I had to do an orchestra concert, get confirmed, and do a testimony in front of my whole church. I then had to go to Nashville, Tennessee instead of going to Florida... we had a change of plans. I stood out since I was Asian and all. During the 14 horu trip, we saw a couple of movies in the car. We had a DVD player installed in our car. We watched Johnny English and heard, A Man of All Seasons(yes Kotor I'm talking to you). When we were about to go to our room at a hotel in Nashville, we heard four guys play guitar. They played their songs and were fairly good... except for this one plump guy. He wore a cowboy hat with a vest and ripped up jeans. He didn't really play that well. I thought he was drunk when he played, my parents, who are musicians, thought otherwise. I then went to Ohio to see the air force museum, but President Bush just happened to be there doing his little speech thing and me and my family couldn't go in. And they open daily! DAILY!! CURSE YOU BUSH!!

I'm so happy to be back in Chicago!!

Sorry if I made you wait too long. I couldn't get a lot done, even though it was spring break.

(Looks at wall of text) Holy shit dude.

This chapter is pretty short because I rushed on it. I might make mistakes so tell me in your review if I got an error in this chapter, or any other of my chapters. Thanks. Have fun Kotor at your vacation! Now there's one of my most frequent reviewers gone for a week.

Disclaimers: You know the deal.

Notes:

"Normal speak"

_"Telepathic speak"_

_'thoughts'_

* * *

Cyphrus thrusted his gun towards Prometheus with his beam blade out of its barrel. Prometheus sidestepped out of the way and brought his scythe towards Cyphrus' stomach. Cyphrus parried it and continued to strike at Prometheus. Prometheus rose his scythe upwards and brought it down. Cyphrus brought his gun sideways and blocked Prometheus' downward slash. He pushed his gun upwards while their weapons were still locked and pushed Prometheus aback an inch. Cyphrus saw a opportunity and diagonally slashed at Prometheus, but he smirked and disappeared.

Cyphrus gasped and looked around for Prometheus. He darted his look one way to the other looking for him. He felt a foot on his back and flew at the wall. His body flung throught the air and hit a pillar in the museum. Lily hid behind a pillar at the opposite side. She fired three shots at Vile who dodged all three and hid behind a pillar as well. She tried to fire another bullet, but a click came from her gun.

"Cyphrus!" Cyphrus got up and saw Lily's problem. He reached into his pocket and took out a small pouch. In that pouch were six clips of handgun ammo. He threw the clip at Lily. Lily held her gun handle towards where the clip was coming from, and got the clip to fly into where it needed to go to. Her gun chaked as she cocked once again firing at Vile. Prometheus dashed to where Cyphrus was and started to strike again. Ash saw Oakly and her pokemon near the DMA. He grit his teeth in anger as he remembered that she hurt Latias back earlier in the day.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!!" Ash growled. Pikachu gladly did so. Oakly fell to her knees and couldn't move from paralization.

_'Take that you bitch!'_Ash thought. All he could do now is just wait for the the four soldiers to stop so he could help Latios. But, that didn't seem possible.

* * *

Lily fired her handgun until another click came from it.

"Clip!" Lily yelled. Cyphrus, who was busy having a sword fight with Prometheus, got pissed off and threw the ammo pouch at Lily.

"Just take the whole damn thing!" Cyphrus yelled before he got kicked out of the museum. She caught it and reloaded her gun while putting the pouch on her belt.

Cyphrus skidded across the gravel outside. Prometheus flew above where Cyphrus was. He was getting up, and he blocked the attack that could have split his skull open.

Latios was still screaming from the pain that was inflicted onto Latios. Every drop of energy was taken away from him as he supplied the havocing DMA. Latias cried out to her brother, but he didn't reply.

Meanwhile, Lily kicked herself off the wall while firing bullets from her handgun. Vile dodged all the bullets in a matrix type of way. Lily growled as she reloaded her gun again. She had four ammo clips left. She saw a huge opportunity and emptied her entire clip on Vile. He unfortunately dodged all the bullets and back-flipped while shooting Lily's arm.

"Aaah!" She spun around as the bullet hit her arm. She hid behind a pillar and clutched her arm where it bled. She counted four clips. Four clips until she was out. better use them wisely.

"What's wrong girl?" Vile hissed. She ran out and did a cartwheel while shooting her gun. she came very close to hitting his face, but he moved it out of the way just in time to dodge it.

Lily kicked off a pillar and got in an angle to shoot Vile. He kicked off a pillar as well making it hard for Lily to hit him. They both fired their guns, but they both missed. Vile landed behind a pillar and reloaded. Lily reloaded as well. She winced at the pain her arm was giving her. Vile saw a pouch laying on the floor...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Cyphrus sprinted at Prometheus while stabbing forward, but all he hit was air. Prometheus shot out four skulls that surrounded him and started to shoot dark balls of energy. Cyphrus back-flipped four times dodging all the incoming projectiles. Cyphrus threw a flash grenade to blind Prometheus. Cyphrus then jumped up while he was still blind. He pointed his gun down towards the stunned Prometheus, and unleashed a charged beam from his gun.

"EAT THIS!!" Cyphrus was pushed upwards from the recoil of the beam. It took ten seconds for the beam to die out. What was left of where he shot, was just a small crater with a large hole in the middle. Cyphrus reverted back to his normal form and ran inside. A figure cloaked in purple landed where the crater was...

* * *

Lily saw that she had only the clip in her gun in her hand. She counted the bullets still left inside, one. She sighed in defeat slammed the pillar that was at her back. Then, an idea formed in her head.

"Come out, come out where ever you are...," Vile said as he cocked his gun. Lily then shouted.

"I give up," she pulled the last bullet out of her ammo magazine. She threw the mag on the floor near Vile who was at the opposite end of where she was. He laughed.

"Not so tough now are ya?" She then pulled the top part of the handgun back to reveal the chamber of the part. She shoved the bullet into the chamber and silently cocked her gun. She tied her long blue hair into a ponytail. She had one shot...

She sprinted out from the pillar and weaved her way through bullets. She winced from the pain as a bullet hit her leg. She had enough force and momentum to shove her arm into Vile's stomach, and fire her gun. Vile had a surprised look at the pain in his stomach. Lily backed up giving Vile time to double up, before she kicked Vile's chin upwards. His head arched backwards and his sunglasses flew from his eyes. He had brown scared eyes. He then stumbled backwards...

CLANG!!

The cockpit part of the DMA hit Vile and sent him flying followed by a disgusting crunch at the end of the Museum. A girlish scream emitted from inside the same dome.

"I'll catch _you_ later," Lily spat as she picked up her pouch and reloaded her gun.

"Bitch."

* * *

Latias and Ash were throwing themselves at the field that kept Latios in the three ring jail. Latias was crying as she desperately tried to get Latios out of the field. Latios' screams just made her cry even more. Ash's arm was now bruised at how much times he slammed himself into the field. Pikachu was panting as he tried to get to Latios. Latios kept screaming as energy was sapped from him. He used up so much power, he couldn't even open his eyes. Latias flew backwards.

_"There has to be another way...," _Latias' eyes glowed and power erupted from her body. She slammed into the field, only for her head to touch Latios'. He was still screaming in pain. Two of the rings stopped moving, but one of them was still active and moved with an abnormal speed. It brought it's self down towards Latias' neck. Ash looked in horror.

"Latias!!"

CLANG!!

Cyphrus' metal arm was the only thing from stopping the thing that could've decapitated Latias.

"GRAAAARGGH!!" He started to scream only a little less intense than Latios. A strange power was pouring into him through his metal arm. It's as if his arm was a conductor and electricity flowed through him, except that it wasn't electricity. It was a lot different. It caused him a lot of pain, since it was very powerful. It felt foreign to him and it flowed through his body.

_'I gotta help them...,'_Ash then ran towards Latios with a war cry, and started to tug his body out of the field. Bianca and Lorenzo decided to do the same. They pulled Latios out of the containment field. He fell to the ground harshly and started to gasp large amounts of air. The three rings were clattering on the ground as Cyphrus collasped from the amount of energy poured into him. Lily helped him up. Latias flew towards Latios and nuzzled him.

_"Brother?"_Latias asked. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Latios raised his head to see his little sister near him. He smiled.

_"Hey sis,"_he weakly said. Latias squealed in joy as she nuzzled and embraced her dear brother who did the same. The Latias flew up and levitated at the correct place. Latios was shaking while he tried to fly. He sort of "stumbled" in the air and fell back to the ground. Latios yelped at the contact with the floor and his sore body. Latias went down and helped her brother up.

_'Thanks sis,'_Cyphrus couldn't help but smile at the two for they reminded him of two people he knew quite well. He then frowned at the flooding memories that came back to him. Brock and Misty ran into the museum and looked over at Latios and Latias once again having that one "Oh my God" look.

Oakly, who was standing up, ran towards the soul dew which was now black and dark red. She reached her hand to touch it. Lorenzo and Cyphrus both looked up and saw her doing so. Cyphrus then all of a sudden knew that the soul dew was dying.

"DON"T TOUCH THAT!!" Cyphrus and Lorenzo yelled.

_'Wait... what?'_Cyphrus thought. Too late. Oakly just looked at the two in a disgusted confusion after she touched it. She flew towards Annie who was standing up at the cockpit. The dome closed on the two and the DMA started to move again.

Spikes started to jut out of the ground and started to move ecstatically trying to form a simple shape. They then stopped and formed more like a vicious broken metal fence from hell. Red bursts of energy sprayed from the ground and lit up the entire museum. Lorenzo fell to his knees.

"No... It is true... the soul dew is dying," Lorenzo murmured. Latios and the other people looked at Lorenzo. He then urgently looked at everybody else.

"Everybody, we need to get to the roof!!" Lorenzo said as he pointed to a staircase. Everybody did so and ran up the staircase. Latios and Latias flew up laterally. Cyphrus biomerged and jumped from one wall to the other trying to get to the roof. He then caught up to the two Latis bounding one wall to the other.

Cyphrus was almost at the top until all of a sudden a cloaked figure teleported out of nowhere and tackled Cyphrus out a window. It shattered as the two bashed through it. Lily turned around and gasped at the hole in the window. Latios and Latias craned their necks to see that Cyphrus was missing.

"Cyphrus!"

* * *

The glass tore the cloak badly as the two struggled in the air. The cloaked figure had a choke hold on Cyphrus. His badly damaged cloak fell off to reveal a malicious Prometheus in his armor.

"I'm going to enjoy this!"

The two fought as they fell towards the stone ground.

* * *

Nothing to say here really. I might take a lot longer since my parents are moving the computer downstairs. That position downstairs reveals the work that I do. I'm going to figure out a way to stay more covert. My writing might slow down a little. Sorry.

Cj


	12. Pandora's box

Yo, Cj here. Been a while hasn't it? I updated my chapters besides the chapter, "Secret Garden" cause there was something wrong with it. Read the whole story again if you want to.

(winces in pain from foot area)

Man, track and field practice has been really rough lately, I busted my ankle! Plus, I got sick, and whenever I cough, my sides hurt like hell.

Notes:

"Normal speak"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Telepathic speaking"_

Disclaimers: The only thing I own are my OCs, my two armies, my biometal, my weapons and other crap I have in the drawer of my mind. Prometheus is not mine. He belongs to CAPCOM and is used in Megaman Zx/ZxA.

* * *

Cyphrus struggled with Prometheus as he had him in a choke hold. They were falling down one hundred feet from the building. Cyphrus smashed Prometheus with his elbow causing Prometheus to let go of him. He started to slowly spin in the air. Cyphrus let out a barrage of kicks and punches. Prometheus blocks and returns. They continued before Prometheus grabbed Cyphrus' arm. He evilly smirked as he pulled Cyphrus close to him and started to spin like a tornado. To make things worse, they were a falling drill towards the ground. Cyphrus yelled in pain as his head hit the ground. A crater formed where they landed. Lily and everybody else were already up at the roof looking at the battle below.

"Be careful Cy...," Lily said as she ran to the other side of the roof.

Cyphrus burst out of the crater and back-flipped and landed on his feet. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at the crator. He charged his gun for a large beam before letting it loose. A large explosion was heard and the crator grew even deeper. There was smoke coming from it and Cyphrus couldn't tell if Prometheus was dead or not.

Suddenly, a wave of energy came out of the crater with high velocity. Cyphrus flipped to the side and dodged the wave. If that connected with him, he would've been cut in half!

Prometheus flew out and hovered in the air. He then summoned four dark skulls that surrounded him and started to throw dark energy at Cyphrus from their mouths. Cyphrus dodged them, but his speed was not fast enough. He got hit in the chest and fell on his knees. Prometheus smirked and rushed towards Cyphrus. Cyphrus brought his gun up and fired three energy shots towards Prometheus. He abruptly stopped and brought his scythe's blade to his front. The shot were absorbed into the scythe. Cyphrus stood up and gasped when Promtheus yelled as he swung his scythe. An even bigger energy wave came out of his scythe. Cyphrus jumped up to avoid it, but Prometheus flew up while he twirled his scythe.

Before Prometheus could dice him, Cyphrus brought down his gun and extracted his gun-blade. He blocked the attack and returned an attack of his own. The two then started to have another fight in the air. Prometheus swung his huge scythe and brought it towards Cyphrus. He blocked it and returned a blow. Promtheus blocked it and returned. This went on until they hit the ground. Cyphrus and Prometheus both jumped backwards and stared at each other. Prometheus had a smirk on his face and he twirled his scythe. Cyphrus clutched his head from the impact before.

Prometheus continued to smirk as he dissapeared. Cyphrus gasped and twirled his head trying to look for him. A manical laugh rang throughout the entrance. He then started to feel a tingle, a creepy feeling in him. He then turned around to see Prometheus.

"You found me," Prometheus said in a mocking voice. He swung his scythe and slashed Cyphrus down the middle.

"ARRGH!!" Cyphrus took a step backwards. The cut was very deep. Blood was gushing from his wound. Prometheus glared at Cyphrus.

"I overestimated you. You're weak!" Prometheus disappeared before reappearing behind Cyphrus and slamming his head against the stone pavement. He then kicked him about a good ten feet away from him. Prometheus then charged his scythe for an energy wave before Cyphrus threw a grenade which exploded at impact near Prometheus. This caught him off guard which gave Cyphrus a good chance to attack him.

"Raaarrrggghh!" Cyphrus thrust his gun-blade at Prometheus and ended stabbing him with it. Prometheus' armor was too strong to be penetrated for now, so Cyphrus just shot his gun-blade off of his gun with Prometheus still on it. He flew all the way to the Latios statue and cracked it. Cyphrus' gun-blade was stuck in his armor and penetrated it. The gun-blade was stuck in his armor, but it didn't go all the way in. In fact, it didn't even go at least an inch in!

Prometheus took the blade and grasped the edge pulling it out of him. He glared at Cyphrus.

"Is that all you got?" Prometheus threw the blade towards Cyphrus who shot it away before it could have horizontally cut him in half. Cyphrus clutched his body which was bleeding from before. Prometheus rose into the air and let go of his scythe. But instead of hitting the ground, it floated right in front of him. It then started to twirl like a hand on a clock. Then, eight identical scythes appeared around him, but instead of being the normal color, they were a shadowy like color. They all started to twirl at an incredible rate.

"Goodbye green Rockman!" Prometheus disappeared and laughed. The eight scythes then swung towards Cyphrus like boomerangs. Cyphrus saw this and popped his blue one eye scanner from his helmet. Beeps came from his helmet as he targeted the scythes with his eye. Then, his arm lifted up on it's own and fired large energy shots at the eight causing them all to disappear. All of the eight shots hit the scythes dead center. Cyphrus then looked around for Prometheus once more this time extracting _another_ gun-blade. Evil laughter rang in his ears.

* * *

Lorenzo was looking out to sea at the horizon.

"Hey, the water's gone!" Ash yelled out as he looked over the edge. Lily was tending to herself with a first aid kit they found while they ran up the stairs.

_'I hope Cyphrus is alright,' _Lily thought as she wrapped a bandage around her arm. She took a clip and reloaded her gun from the pouch Vile took. She also noticed the change in water causing her to think.

_'Wait, if all the water is gone, then...,' _Lily thought as she stood next to Bianca who was also looking at the horizon. Latios winced at the pain his body was giving him and noticed as well. Latias just levitated near Ash who looked at Lorenzo when he said,

"I'm afraid it's coming back."

Everybody looked at him and wondered what was wrong with him. Lily had an explanation,

"If an enormous amount of water disappears from shore, it comes back as a wave. A big wave."

Everybody looked at Lily in horror. Latios nodded to Latias.

_"It's time sis,"_He flew up to the spire and circled it. Latias did as well. They squawked at the horizon line and levitated in place. Latias looked down towards Ash who was worridly looking towards her. She turned red at his attention and looked towards the horizon once more. Meanwhile below, Ash was thinking about her.

_'Does she like me or does she not? Does she like me or does she not?'_ Ash just shook his head while his face turned a strawberry color. _'Arrrgg! I need to stop worrying about her!'_

Latios "stumbled" in the air and almost fell from the sky. Latias worriedly looked at her brother.

_"Brother? Are you sure you want to do this?!"_Latias said. Latios smirked and looked back.

_"Do I want to? I need to, sis. For you and the rest of the townspeople," _Latias sadly smiled at her brother.

_"Brother... thank you,"_Latias said to him. They both looked towards the horizon ready to fly, but they heard a sound from below.

* * *

GACK!!

Cyphrus was under Prometheus' foot. It crushed his neck as he tried to breathe in air. Prometheus just frowned.

"I have to say, you disappointed me. Now perish like your weak brother!"

Big mistake...

Cyphrus roared in anger at him. He threw the foot off of his neck while he grabbed his gun and stabbed Prometheus with it. It went through his armor and pierced his skin. Prometheus had a shocked look on his face as the blade went into his stomach, but Cyphrus was not done. He started to sprint with Prometheus still on his gun, and bashed him into the Latias statue. This almost made it topple over. Cyphrus bared his teeth as his pupils started to grow small. Prometheus was rather unfazed and smirked at Cyphrus.

"That's more like it!"Prometheus brought his arm down and shattered Cyphrus' blade. Cyphrus jumped back and shot what was remaining of his gun-blade into Prometheus. He caught it and tossed it to the side. He pulled the intact part of the gun-blade out of his stomach and also threw it to the side. Cyphrus shot five shots into Prometheus' armor which cracked at impact. Something fell from his armor, but no one noticed and continued to fight.

Prometheus dissapeared and reapeared behind Cyphrus and bashed his head into the ground. He teleported again, this time at Cyphrus' front. He kicked his head upwards which was rising from the crack in the ground. Prometheus then teleported to Cyphrus' behind and brought his scythe out. He horizontally slashed Cyphrus' back which made Cyphrus yell in pain a whole lot than before.

"**AAAAGGGH!!**" He fell to the ground in pain while he used his gun as support to hold him. Prometheus then towered over Cyphrus.

"Goodbye green Rockman!" Prometheus was about to strike when a voice rang throughout the place.

"CYPHRUS!!" Prometheus turned to see Lily who held her pistol and shot her entire clip at Prometheus. Some of them actually hit Prometheus and caused him to back up. Cyphrus, who was in a world of hurt, raised his head to see Prometheus with his guard down. Cyphrus then came up with a brilliant plan.

Despite the pain from the two deep cuts, and the amount of blood lost, he slammed his gun into Prometheus' stomach causing him to double up in pain. He then used the butt of his gun to bash his head even more downwards. Cyphrus uppercutted his face causing him to rear from the force. Cyphrus threw his gun in the air as high as he could get it. One attack after another, Cyphrus threw a fury of kicks and punches. Cyphrus then uppercutted Prometheus in the jaw, causing him to _lift _in the air. He twirled around and raised his leg up high and hit Prometheus' vunerable face with his heel. Prometheus then fell back to the ground, but Cyphrus wasn't done.

He kicked Prometheus upwards into the sky, and attacked him again causing him to get even higher. He made a ridiculously high jump, and caught his charged gun in the air. Cyphrus was above Prometheus and he shoved the barrel into Prometheus' chest while they were still in the air. They both fell from the sky, but Cyphrus had his overly charged gun ready.

"For Ethan!" Cyphrus pulled the trigger causing a gargantuan, blue beam to come out of the huge barrel. The beam enveloped Prometheus and made a crator into the ground. It sounded like a meteor crashing into the earth.

* * *

_"All clear!" _Latios yelled to his sister. They both shot from where they were like a bullet from a gun. Latios and Latias both glowed in a blinding light as they approached the wave. They both glowed until a ball of light enveloped them both. They charged into the wave and broke it. The wave was "cut in half" by the ball. The water then slowly returned to Altomare. It filled the dry streets of Altomare once again. The ball of light eclispsed the moon, but it was bright enough to light the whole entire city. People stuck their heads out the windows to see the beautiful light. Cyphrus was sitting on the ground, using the Latias statue as a back support.

"So... beautiful...," Cyphrus then returned to his normal from and blacked out. The last thing he saw was a blue haired girl rushing towards him.

* * *

Latias woke up in a white void. She craned her neck around to see what was going on. What she saw was a transparent, radiant Latios.

_"Brother?!"_Latias yelled. She could only stare at his angelic features.

_"Sis...,"_Latios said in a sad voice. He reached his hand out to Latias. She looked at him, then his hand.

_"What's going on Latios?"_Latias said sadly as she held her brother's hand. Her brother sadly closed his eyes.

_"I... knew this day would come. Take care sis and... goodbye," _Latios and Latias both had tears running down their faces as they let go...

_"Brother..."_

* * *

I have nothing to say. Please review.


	13. Shattered

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKK!!

What happened since my last update:

In Track and Field, since it was raining outside, they made us run inside. All-around-the-damn-school-for-2-hours!! They made us run up and down stairs also. My legs are really stiff, I got shin splints, and I swear I need new shoes. But, it all paid off. I got two seconds faster than usual at the 200 M dash 31.27 seconds in the first meet, and I got 31.**64 **on the second. 5th place out of 6 people in the first race, and last in the second race. ARRRGGH! I got half a second slower!! The kids were probably on steroids too! We still slaughtered them anyway... On the next Track meet, coach switched me for the 200 for the 400 relay. I got both my races with a good start ahead of everyone, but at the end, the last people had a bad hand off getting us to last place... All the other meets went smoothly!

Thanks to the people who voted in my poll. I gave Lily and Cyphrus themes but they CAN change.

I also got a huge hit to the back of my neck when I was picking a fight with a racist. I couldn't really move that much afterwards. I still won though! I know his locker combo so I could mess up his locker anytime I want... hehehehehe. I also had a stick breaking contest at the second meet. You had to break it with your forehead only. I got a huge bump on my head and a few scratches, but I still won! (I know, I'm a complete dumbass, I don't even know how I still have a girlfriend!).

Fucking barney bunch, they are so retarded! I should probably nuke em. Thanks to all the reviewers that reviewed the previous chapter.

NOTES:

"Normal speak"

_"Telepathic speak"_

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

_Run..._

_Run faster..._

_They're coming..._

_The sounds of feet hitting the cold cement ground was heard as Cyphrus ran through the streets. One necklace was around his neck as the other necklace was in his right hand. Bullet tracers flew past his head as he ran faster. He knocked a garbage can on the way hoping that he could somehow get them slower. He turned a corner and pulled out something from his pocket, a homemade grenade that his brother made. He easily set the string on fire with his lighter and he threw it at the corner and started to run once again. An explosion rang through the streets and a scream was heard._

_"AAAAARRRGGH!!" A man in his thirties got his leg blown off from the grenade. Cyphrus heard a disgusting splatter behind him, but he didn't dare to turn back. The other Neo soldiers stopped to help him._

_"MEDIC!!" A man screamed at the top of his voice. The man who's leg was lying nearby him, could only stare at where his leg once used to be. His eyes widening every second from shock as he shrieked louder and louder. Another man was pissed off at the little rat that hurt his friend._

_"Aeon bitch!" He cocked his sniper rifle and aimed his sight at Cyphrus._

_Cyphrus was sprinting towards another corner until he felt intense pain in his left shoulder. He screamed as he spun and fell on the gravel. It felt like a hot knife just stabbed through him. _

_"Shit!" He looked back to see the Neo soldiers coming closer, and they weren't quite happy. He crawled to the corner and found a dark alley. He quickly picked himself up and threw himself at the corner. Neo soldiers looked for him with rifles and other futuristic weapons suited for war. Cyphrus could only see the wall as he buried himself into some garbage bags that were near him. He heard footsteps grow more quiet as they moved towards__ another street. He heard the conversations that the soldiers were having. _

_"Little rat!"_

_"Poor guy. He got his leg blown off the minute he entered the unit."_

_"Is he gonna be alright?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"I'll kill the motherfucker!"_

_"Should've took more time aiming."_

_Cyphrus looked at his left shoulder. A bullet hole was in his shoulder and it pained him to move. He looked around and found a stash of alcohol. Probably from a homeless man. Luckily, none of them were opened yet and he took one bottle and popped the cap off. He took two more and got out two socks from his pocket. He stuffed the socks in the bottlenecks and fumbled for his lighter in his pocket. He flicked the lighter on and smirked, there was some fire left. Good._

_He took the remaining open bottle and poured the alcohol on his wound soaking his clothes. He yelped at the burning at his shoulder, but he endured it. He grunted and took a good look at the city from the hiding spot. He wiped his eyes as he saw the sky was blood red from the sunset. It seemed like the whole world has gone insane. Houses were bombed, corpses were everywhere, and blood was on the streets. Lots and lots of blood._

_He remembered that Mari was gone for a field trip the hour that the Neo military decided to take over the capital. She had to go to a museum and was stuck on the other side of a bridge that connected the two parts of the city. The bridge was blown apart from Neo forces to prevent escape. She was on the occupied part of the capital. The part Cyphrus was in was being attacked from Neo forces. Some Aeon soldiers have been able to hold the side, but not for long. The decided to abort the mission of liberating the city. Neo soldiers are now everwhere. There is no chance of getting to her now._

_He heard movement at the end of the street. Cyphrus immediately held a bottle and brought out the lighter flicking it on. He turned to see his nightmare and started to hyperventalate at the sight. A maverick was moving down the street scanning for survivors. Another one walked right next to it. One had a long arm-slasher while the other had a assault arm cannon. _

_Cyphrus stood in shock, but then he reacted by setting the sock on fire. He threw the lit bottle at the mavericks. The bottle hit the Hunter and burst into flames. Cyphrus quickly lit the other one and threw it as well. It hit the Hunter again causing it's systems to overheat and explode. Cyphrus ran towards the opposite side of the street. The Swordy's mechanical feet clunking as it was quickly in pursuit. He turned into a dark alley and hid again. He reached into his pocket to find nothing but his lighter. He grunted in defeat. He then turned in the alley only to see a Swordy waiting for him._

_Cyphrus gasped and stumbled backwards. The Swordy knocked him down with it's foot. Cyphrus looked up just in time to see the Swordy's enourmas arm-slasher lift up. _

_The slasher was brought down..._

* * *

Cyphrus woke up in cold sweat. His eyes were met with a dark sky and grey clouds. The stars were clearly visible and the smell of the ocean filled his lungs. He found himself in a gondola at the sea. It was still dark outside and it grew a little brighter before he blacked out. Ash and the others were looking out at the sea for a trace of Latias or Latios. He found himself gloveless holding the Biometal in one hand while he found the necklace in his other. His pants were still on (thankfully), and his jumpsuit was cut and revealed his upper body.

Cyphrus started to sit up, only to yell from the pain coming from his back. Lily and Bianca gently pushed him back down. His wounds hurt like hell and he started to yelp. His whole body was covered in bandages. Bandages covered his entire upper body and a bandage was wrapped across his forehead. Lily gave him a relieved look.

"Thank God," Lily sighed as she lowered her head.

"How... how long was I out?" Cyphrus asked.

"Four hours," Lily replied. Cyphrus sighed.

"How bad is it?" Cyphrus asked while he pointed at his wounds.

"The one across your stomach isn't that deep so it will heal in a while. The ones on your back are really deep. Deep enough to leave scars," Lily answered. Cyphrus groaned.

"The strange thing though," Lily whispered, "Is that the wounds on your back are shaped like a cross."

Cyphrus was bewildered. He reached with his metal arm to feel his back. Lily stopped him though.

"Don't, you'll reopen it!" Lily yelled. Cyphrus just looked at Lily.

"Fine, fine. Can you hand me my vest?" Cyphrus asked. Lily gave him it. Cyphrus put his battle vest on him. He didn't zip it up though. Lily took something out of her pocket. Cyphrus recongnized the object, the thing that Prometheus dropped earlier.

"What is that?" Cyphrus asked.

"It's supposed to be a portable gate to our world. It's broken though, but I think I can fix it," Lily answered, "They're getting smarter and smarter."

Cyphrus sighed and laid back down to go back to sleep.

* * *

**11:45 AM:**

The sun was beating down Cyphrus. He was standing up using the edge of the boat as a support for his injuries. He was looking for Latias and Latios out at sea and they were searching since they got a hold of a gondola at Lorenzo's gondola shop. It was tiring, but none of them were about to give up. Ash was just about to have nervous breakdown until he saw the Mantine holding Latias. He shouted,

"Over there!!" Cyphrus ran towards the edge to see. Ash delicately helped her up into the gondola.

_"Ash?"_Latias asked faintly. Her eyes opened and saw the people around her.

"Latias, where's Latios?" Cyphrus asked. Latias hung her head. His face and his mind went blank. Lorenzo could only look away.

"Like his father, he sacrificed himself to save the citizens of Altomare," Lorenzo stated. Cyphrus slammed his fist down on the edge.

_'Like his father... Ethan,' _Cyphrus let a tear roll down his face unchecked.

_'How many more? How much more people have to die because of me?!' _

Latias just leviated there with horror in her eyes. Her brother... gone. She looked up into the sky to see a radiant sun shining in her eyes. She then let the tears flow down her eyes like waterfalls.

No one had the courage to comfort her, but Ash went up anyway and pulled her into an embrace. Latias at first gasped, but soon she realized it was Ash and that he actually cared for her. This just made her cry even harder.

After a minute or so, her eyes started to glow a gentle color. She flew away from the others and levitated without making a sound. The backround disapeared from them all.

_"Latias."_

She gasped at the familiar voice. The others looked around them. They were flying above the clouds into space. Earth just dissapeared as they went further away.

"It's... beautiful," Lily stammered. A gentle voice rang throughout space.

_"Latias, Altomare is now yours. Good...bye,"_the voice was non other than Latios. An orb of radiant blue floated into Bianca's hands. The new Soul Dew. They all stared at the beautiful orb speechlessly. They reapearred on the gondola and they could only stare at what was left of Latios. Latias hung her head in despair. Ash would've gone to comfort her... if it weren't for _him_.

A large splash was heard from far away from the gondola. A cloaked figure came out of the sea with a shadowy scythe. A hood was covering all but his glowing red eyes, a look that made your skin crawl. Cyphrus backed a few steps in shock.

"No... no way!" The cloak fell down and floated in the sea. A boy with long purple hair and glowing red eyes, was levitating with an evil prescense. Multiple wounds were on his chest and stomach. He raised his scythe and his pupils grew smaller in his bloodshot eyes.

"It's time... YOU ALL DIE!!" He brought it down to release a large amount of invisible energy from his scythe. It was visible now because a haze was where the wave of energy was. It was a horizontal wave which was heading straight towards...

Latias.

* * *

Ash was unaware of what he was doing. Everything went so fast... He brought his arms out and pushed Latias out of harms way, instead, the wave was heading towards him. He could only bring an arm in front of him as the wave connected with him. He immediately flew off the boat and _skipped _on the sea four times before finally stopping and sinking towards the bottom. Luckily for Ash, it was a sonic wave, not having the ability to cut. Latias screamed at Ash as she flew after him.

Cyphrus witnessed all this and his pupils were growing smaller.

"You... BASTARD!!" Cyphrus grabbed the biometal from his vest pocket and brought it out in front of him. He biomerged with Model C once again and started to charge his gun. Prometheus could only bare his teeth at Cyphrus as he watched him.

Cyphrus was halfway through charging before a pain shot through his back. He screamed but forced himself to hold his position. The amount of strain put on Cyphrus was so big, he was about to pass out. His gun stopped charging halfway through what should have been a full beam.

"NO!!" Cyphrus coughed out blood as he continued to charge the gun, even though it wasn't charging any more. Prometheus started to fly towards Cyphrus with his scythe raised.

"Not yet...," Cyphrus coughed. Then, the clock tower in Altomare struck noon.

Cyphrus felt power flowing though his right arm. He popped out his scanner which was now a radiant orange instead of its normal color blue. He saw the charge gauge. His gun and his arm were both shaking. The guage was full, but the percentage numbers kept rising.

101...

125...

175...

250...

The scanner cracked when Cyphrus let out a deafening shout. Sparks flew from his hand as it _merged _with the gun. The gun became his arm and instead of the black color on it's body, it turned an angelic white color. In the middle of the gun, no... his arm, there four openings that contained a shining sphere. They were on the left, right, top, and bottom of his arm. Particles from the air were coming into the largened round barrel. Two "Fins" sprouted out of the top and bottom of his back arm. Two small wings were sprouted diagnally where the top "fin" was. His armor and his helmet dissapeared, only his clothes that he was wearing before were on him. Cyphrus let out a shout while he let go of the trigger. Instead of a blue beam, a bright light enveloped them all. All Cyphrus could see was his own arm.

From the shoreline, people saw a sphere of light was emmiting a beam of light pointing at the sky out of it. The clouds seperated, and it looked as if the sky was cut in half by the heavens. They saw a boy with long purple hair in the middle of the beam. The beam died and the sphere grew smaller. It was nothing but the sphere located where the middle of his gun/arm. Prometheus dropped into the sea and dissapeared from their view. Cyphrus was left panting and his arm burned from the energy that went out of him. A voice rang throughout Cyphrus' ears.

_"It's not over yet... It's just the beginning!!"_The biometal was back in Cyphrus' hands as he reverted back into his human form. The gun was no longer connected to him as he collapsed on the gondola.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ash was falling down towards the ocean bed waiting for him. His arm was broken, he was sure of that. His breath was knocked out of him, but that didn't matter since he was underwater. He was sinking and started to close his eyes when he saw a silloute of Latias. He felt her arms around him as they surfaced. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Latias' eyes. He also had this strange thought.

_'Isn't this the second time I'm in this position with her?'_

He blacked out.

* * *

Ash woke up in the garden. The first thing he saw was Latias was looking towards the fountain while she held his hand. Ash started to blush, and decided to "Go back to sleep". Ash had a cast around his right arm and he had another bandage around his forehead. Cyphrus was looking over at the fountain. He put the soul dew in the place where the other soul dew was. Lorenzo was looking at the old soul dew which was now black and dead. He decided to put it in his pocket.

"It's just like the other one...," Misty said. Water started to flow out of the fountain into the pond below them. Lily, who stood next to Cyphrus, saluted to the soul dew. Cyphrus raised his hand to his forehead to salute. They both put their arms down and started to walk away. Everyone looked towards Lily and Cyphrus.

"Do you think this was all our fault?" Lily asked while she let her hair down. Cyphrus didn't reply. He walked around the garden. It was total chaos. Maverick pieces lying everywhere, blood on the ground, and Shawn. Cyphrus walked towards him. The harpoon was still stuck in his body and he laid there with a peaceful way. His eyes were closed and his hair was messed up. The thing that suprised Cyphrus and Lily was that he had a faint smile. Lily started to cry.

Cyphrus pulled out the harpoon from Shawn and bent down to see his face.

"...you idiot."

Cyphrus wiped a tear falling from his face. Lily kept on crying and she fell on her knees. Cyphrus reached over to Lily and embraced her.

Ash was now awake and saw Shawn. He stood up with his cap in his hands. He wanted to cry, but he forced himself to hold them back. Brock just sighed sadly and looked away. Misty just stared at the dead body. It wasn't what she had imagined and she almost vomited from the sight. Bianca was crying with Latias who was bawling on her shoulder. Lorenzo could only hang his head in despair.

* * *

Cyphrus picked up the Maverick parts with Lily as they cleaned up the garden. Bianca and Misty were replacing some destroyed plants, Ash and Brock were doing the same. Lorenzo, Latias, Lily and Cyphrus were dragging intact Maverick bodies into a pile. Cyphrus was using the harpoon to stab the pieces and throw them into the pile. Ash brought a bucket of water to clean the blood off of the grass in the garden. Everything was clean except the statues that were chipped and broken.

Cyphrus carried Shawn to a tree where he was out of the way. Lorenzo took out two sword cases from his shop while he was deep in thought about something. He turned his body away from the group so they were unaware of what he was doing. He ran his hand throught the carefully crafted cases. One was a deep sky blue color while the other was a bright scarlet. Tears started to fall from his face as memories flowed back to him like a flashflood.

"I'm such a failure... please forgive me."

Cyphrus brought Shawn's body in a piggyback position while he walked out of the entrance of the garden. Lily was short to follow.

Cyphrus and Lily cremated Shawn and burned Vile (I won't get into detail). Shawn's ashes were kept in a metal jar that Lorenzo brought out for him. He gently pushed the jar in between the other objects in his backpack and zipped it up. He slung his backpack over him and slowly walked down the hallway of Lorenzo's shop. His footsteps rang in the silence of the shop, until they stopped at a door.

Cyphrus slowly opened the door to see the same room with the crack going down the side. He could barely see the guitar despite the brightness of the afternoon. Shadows engulfed the guitar leaving no bright thing about it. Cyphrus sighed, closed the door and walked away...

* * *

After they walked around for a while, Cyphrus and Lily sat at a table outside the cafè they went to yesterday. Cyphrus had short cargos on with sandals on his feet. He wore his battle vest over all the bandages on his body. People stared at his wounds, but Cyphrus didn't care. Lily wore a blue T-shirt and a white skirt with a bandage wrapped around her left shoulder.

They slowly ate a sandwich that they bought with just one E-crystal. Lily was looking at the portable gate in her hands. She had a screwdriver with the other hand. Cyphrus was looking out to the sea with many things on his mind.

"I think it only got damaged a little. I think I could be done with it in about a few hours," Lily stated as she was inspecting the device. Cyphrus looked over from eating his sandwich and took a gander at the little device.

"How in the world do you fix that thing?" The portable gate was the size and shape of a baseball. One half of the device was split and was hanging from cords inside the sphere. Lily just shrugged and put down the portable gate.

"An S-crystal was powering the device. Luckily, it's intact, but the other parts have been shot. Like the circuits and some other junk," Lily stated as she twirled the screwdriver. Cyphrus listened and nodded. He turned away from Lily and looked at the sun's direction.

"Lily."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think... this was all my fault?" Cyphrus sadly asked. Lily also looked where Cyphrus was looking. "Shawn's death, Latios' death, the sadness that Latias has, the pain of losing someone close to them... is it my fault?"

Lily sadly turned to Cyphrus and examined his expression as he asked her.

"Cyphrus, don't do that. Don't blame yourself, I... know how you feel," Lily said. Cyphrus angrily turned to her with a growl. His eyes were flaring with rage and fury as his fist curled up into a ball.

"Why?! I caused so much pain!! You've never lost anyone close to you before, you never shattered someone's life!! How would you know how I feel!?" Cyphrus yelled mindlessly. Lily's chin touched her chest, making her expression invisible to all who tried to see.

"When Shawn died, I felt that I felt that I was responsable for his death. When I saw Latios flying towards the wave, I couldn't do anything. Cyphrus, you're not the only person who has lost someone close to you...," Lily softly said. Cyphrus reared back into his chair and his look softened. He looked away scolding himself on the inside for yelling at her.

"I... sorry... I just...," he bowed his head and looked at his food in shame. Lily raised her head at him and stared deeply into his dark red eyes. She reached her hands and wrapped them around his. His right hand was freezing cold when she felt her hands hold his.

"It's fine. I don't know what it's like to go through what you have been through, so I should be sorry," Lily said softly. She looked towards the horizon with the bright sun reflecting off her sapphire eyes. Cyphrus could just sit and feel the warmth of Lily's hands. He finally felt warmth for the first time today. He only wished that her hands wouldn't leave.

_'How long do people have to die and suffer cause of this war? How long until this is all over?'_Lily asked herself. Cyphrus gently pushed Lily's hand off his own.

"Lily, I need to tell you something," Cyphrus said slowly. They both turned to faced each other.

"Lily... I,-"

"Lily! Cyphrus!" Bianca was running towards the two grasping the berret in her hands. She stopped at the table where Lily and Cyphrus were sitting. She was breathing really hard and had her hands on her knees gasping for breath.

"We were wondering if... you had a place to stay," Bianca slowly said as she stood up straight. Cyphrus and Lily both exchanged glances and looked at each other.

"Um, no we don't," Lily replied.

"Would you like to stay with us?"

"Is it alright with the others?"

Bianca nodded. Cyphrus and Lily both stood up and threw their garbage away and walked with Bianca towards Lorenzo's shop. Lily was pondering in her head while they all walked beside the other people in the busy streets.

_'What was he trying to tell me?'_

She shoved her hands in her pockets as she gazed deeply at his serious, yet gentle face. When she tried to look away, she only ended up staring deep into his dark red eyes. She then shook her head and looked away.

_'He... he would probably never think of me that way,'_Lily thought. They walked slowly to the docks while Cyphrus scolded himself in his head.

_'Cyphrus, you coward...'_

* * *

Latias was floating by the soul dew in the secret garden. Everybody was done cleaning up and they were all outside ready to leave. She cupped the soul dew with both her hands and stared sorrowfully at her brother. She couldn't hold it much longer, she started to cry and she let go of it while she flew to the corner of the garden below the tree she was crying before yesterday. She now lost all of her family members, and now, her crush was now leaving Altomare. Every sorrowful thought that was in her head counted as two drops of tears.

Ash walked around the garden with his arm in a cast. He felt that he should properly say goodbye to Latias and looked around shouting her name.

"Latias!! LATIAS!!" Ash ran around the garden looking in ponds, and behind the fountain. He stopped to hear a quiet sob near the corner. He walked towards the noise and saw Latias crying near the two grave stones that she was at yesterday. He slowly started to approach her.

Latias noticed Ash, but turned invisible. She felt so ashamed to be crying in front of someone. She turned away from Ash and closed her eyes thinking that he would just leave her. She didn't dare to turn back, until she felt an arm around her. She craned her neck to see Ash comforting her. He couldn't hug her with his left arm since it was in a cast, but she didn't care. She turned and squeezed Ash with her own arms returning the embrace. She started to cry even harder on his shoulder now knowing that he cares for her.

"Please... don't cry," Ash whispered as he brought her closer. He couldn't bear to see her weep, it made his heart tear in half. The only thing heard was Latias' sobs and the wind blowing in their ears.

* * *

Ash and the other two trainers were walking towards a boat with all of their things ready and packed. Ash looked away at the water in the canals filled with pokemon. He sighed and looked at the sky to see a clear blue sky with a bright sun and little patches of clouds. He wished they would all go away. It didn't fit the situation right, it was too bright. He uncomfortably shifted his arm around in the cast as he looked towards the ocean. It was vast and deep blue with small waves crashing into the beach shores. He then saw Cyphrus and Lily with Bianca as they soon met at an intersection.

"You're going?" Cyphrus asked with one eyebrow over the other. Ash nodded at Cyphrus who then put a frown on his face. He noticed another Bianca in the shadows in an alley behind Ash. She was looking at the group tearfully as she reclined back into the dark alley. Ash also took notice and looked away as he held his hat in his hands. Cyphrus' frown grew even bigger.

"Ash, let me talk to you for a second," Cyphrus pulled him into a different alley and whispered gently to him.

"You like her don't you?"

Ash started to blush furiously.

"W-we- I-I," Cyphrus' frown dissapeared and a smile formed.

"Let me ask you a question, are you willing to die for her?"

"Y-yeah, of course I am!" Ash said as he put his lucky cap back on. Pikachu crawled up his body and on his shoulder.

"I'm giving you three choices. One, you leave Altomare. Two, you stay here and protect her," Ash nodded and opened his mouth to speak,

"Wait," Cyphrus said shutting Ash up before he could say anything.

"Three, you come with me back to my world, join the EYD, get stronger and come back so you have more strength to protect her," Cyphrus finished. Ash just dumbly stared at Cyphrus. He pondered over all the things. Option one was definately out. He thought about the last two choices.

"You know, Lorenzo's not really the person you see now," Cyphrus said. Ash took this in, and chose his decision.

After a long time, the two walked out of the alley and Cyphrus told Misty and Brock,

"Tell Ash's parents that he won't be coming home for a while. He has buisness to do."

Misty and Brock nodded and went on the boat. The group waved goodbye as the boat grew smaller and smaller and went away from Altomare. The group now walked towards Lorenzo's shop once again with the sun beating down on them. They passed a couple of kids gaping at damage at the museum. Ash and Pikachu both looked over to the museum to see a bunch of people inspecting the damage done by Cyphrus last night. Luckily, they had no clue what was going on.

Pikachu eyed a cute female Pikachu that was slowly walking down the streets. He remembered that she was the one that he saw the day before. He even had a dream about her. She had a small flower on it's ear and her ears were a little drooped than a normal Pikachu, which made her even cuter. Pikachu's cheeks flared red when she smiled at him. He could only smile back and put a hand behind his head scratching his ears. She scampered away to the alleys. Once they reached Lorenzo's shop, it was already half past five.

Lorenzo was struggling to carry a gondola from his shop to where the other finished gondolas were. He was suprised to see Cyphrus support him, carrying the back part with his metal prosthetic arm. He asked him,

"Where to?"

"Over there right next to the other gondolas."

"Oh, right."

Cyphrus and Lorenzo gently put the gondola down next to a finished gondola near a canal. Lorenzo brushed his hands and went back inside to get another one. Cyphrus and Ash helped his do so with about four more gondolas. Cyphrus and Ash helped to cut the wood to make the gondola, and Cyphrus used his arm-blade to shape it. Lorenzo sandpapered it and made it smoother after the two were finished. When they were done, Lorenzo brought out drinks to everyone that were there.

"So, are you going to stay with us?" Lorenzo asked while downing his water. Lily answered,

"We'll stay until we get the portable gate working of that's okay with you and Bianca."

"Alright, it's nice to have visitors once in a while."

Lorenzo motioned to the room they were supposed to stay and went back to work. Lily went to a desk and started to work again on the Protable Gate, Cyphrus laid on his bed , and Ash went to the garden to check if Latias was there.

He entered the garden once more to see the tranquil part of the entire city. Even after the brawl last night, it was serene and calm. The sun was pouring down through the trees and the sun reflected off the water. Latias was nowhere to be found. He even looked at where they were previously at. Thinking about what they did before made him red as a tomato.

After looking for a long amount of time, Ash sighed defeatedly and found a bench. He laid down on it and shifted himself to be a little more comfortable. He then closed his eyes and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

Latias surfaced above the fountain's water in the garden after she had swam around Altomare. She needed it after all, she had been through so much. Water streamed down her body. She shivered as her skin tingled when the water trickled down her body. She flew around to dry herself off, only to see Ash peacefully sleeping on a bench. Latias almost fell from the sky as she gasped at him still being here in Alromare. She slowly flew over to him and comically poked him. Fast asleep. All the things on her mind were erased as she stared at his face. She couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked when he yawned. He winced in pain as his right arm hit a part of the bench. Latias positioned him where he couldn't really hurt his arm.

She took his hat off and ran a claw through his hair. She could feel the bandage wrapped around his head. He had a concussion when he went out of the water with Latias. She sighed as she softly took off the bandage. His head was fine, but his arm was still broken. She gasped as she heard a voice in the trees.

"Pika pi," Pikachu said as he grinned at Latias. She turned crimson and felt really embarassed.

"So, you really do like Ash," Pikachu said. (AN: I'll be translating the conversation.)

"I-I-I," Latias stuttered in her native toungue. Pikachu just bounded off the branch and landed on the soft grass. He looked up at Latias.

"I think he likes you back," Pikachu said. Latias just turned a farther color of red even more red than the markings that she already had.

"I can't really tell though, he's really a hard guy to interpret when it comes to this kind of situation," Pikachu laughed. Latias just sweatdropped and levitated there in awe. Him? Hard to interpret?

"Really?" Latias asked. Pikachu laughed as he scratched his ears.

"Yeah, but at any other time, he's a really easy guy to figure out!" Latias giggled at that. She also slyly smiled as she looked into Pikachu's mind. He jumped up when he heard the question,

"Do you think she's cute?"

"W-what do you mean?" Pikachu nervously stuttered.

"That female Pikachu, you know, at the streets?" Pikachu started to turn a cherry color as she talked on.

"H-How did you know?" Pikachu asked.

"I happend to pass you while I was swimming in a canal," Latias lied. Pikachu scratched his ears.

"I'm a pretty good friend of her's you know. Her name is Amy, maybe I could hook you up or something...," Latias slyly said as she put a claw under her lips. That part was actually true. Pikachu just turned more like a tomato than a cherry.

"I-I gotta go!" Pikachu said, "I guess I should leave you two alone."

Latias blushed at that, and Pikachu chuckled as he scurried out of the garden back to the shop.

Where was she? Oh yeah.

She realised how tired she was from last night. She figured that she could take a nap right around then. She slightly moved Ash over a little and laid down on the bench. She put an arm over him and giggled at the thought that she is letting a cute boy sleep in her arms. She blushed as he slightly moved around. Her eyes drooped and closed at the tranquil sound of pigeots in the air.

* * *

Pikachu scampered to Cyphrus who was near the entrance of the garden.

"Did you do as I told you?" Cyphrus asked him as he climbed up his leg and up his body to be on his shoulder.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and smiled. Cyphrus grinned as he looked in the garden finding Ash and Latias soundlessly asleep on the bench under a tree providing shade for them both. Their chests moved in a syncronized rythym. Lily and Bianca also peered in.

"C'mon, let's just leave them alone. You never know what they might do, if you know what I mean," Bianca foxily said. They all nervously looked at her and she sweatdropped.

"I'm just kidding!" Bianca said as she raised her hands in defense. Lily looked at Pikachu.

"Sooooo, you have a crush huh?" Lily said as she leaned in on him. Pikachu could only stutter at what she said.

"P-Pi." Pikachu almost fell off Cyphrus' shoulder. Lily laughed along with Cyphrus who helped him back on his shoulder. The group soon went back to what they were doing before. Cyphrus' wounds still stung when he moved, so he was moving a bit slowly. He was dead tired and didn't notice that he took a wrong turn. He sat on the bed and looked at his biometal before putting it on a table in his room. He took off his vest and hung it on the chair. He sighed as he went under the covers.

Oh God.

What he didn't know was that Lily was inside the bed already and he got the wrong room. He was too tired to notice her blue hair sticking out of the blanket. Lily was bright red when she opened her eyes to see Cyphrus right in front of her... in her bed. He was already fast asleep so she wouldn't dare wake him up. He gets really cranky when he wakes up from a nap!

She just tried to ignore it, but she kept getting thoughts in her head. She shook her head and tried to go back to sleep. She turned away from Cyphrus and closed her eyes.

_'What will he do when he wakes up?'_She wondered. She was about to go to sleep, before an arm draped over her. At first, she panicked. Who was it? What was it? She didn't want to open her eyes and she kept them shut. Out of curiosity, she moved herself at an angle to see what it was. She opened her eyes and saw Cyphrus' arm around her. She turned even more bright red. She noticed that she saw something on his face that had a glint. A tear? Cyphrus grit his teeth as he struggled in his sleep. He let out mumbles that she couldn't understand.

More tears went down the side of his face. Lily didn't know what to do, but it hurt her to see him like this. She never saw him like this before. She thought about what to do, and then she decided what to do.

She moved closer to Cyphrus and wrapped her arms around him. She was soon close enough to put her head under his chin. She felt Cyphrus' arm tightening around her. Unbeknownst to her, she started to cry as well. She buried her head into his chest as they both came closer. Soon, Lily was fast asleep.

* * *

I have grave news, the computer moved again and I don't know if I can even write a single paragraph without the entire family knowing about it. I probably can't do a thing on FF anymore. I'm so sorry. I'm thinking of ways I can write, but they all have a good risk of blowing my cover.

Your Brother,

Cj


	14. The Bitter Truth

**UPDATED: RENEWED PLEASE READ AGAIN**

"Normal Speak"

_"Telepathic Speak"_

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

The setting sun trickling down the window into Lily's face. She groaned as she opened her eyes and lazily closed them again.

_'It's just the sun... wait a minute!' _She sat up on her bed and looked around. Cyphrus was nowhere to be found. The biometal and his vest was gone. She sighed and laid back and looked backward to the window. She once again saw the beautiful sunset and exhaled deeply.

_'If only... the war would stop. Then, our place would be this beautiful,' _Lily thought. Her mind drifted as she thought about Cyphrus on her bed.

_'Was it just a dream?'_ Lily wished it wasn't. She brought her arms around herself as she embraced herself beneath the blanket.

Meanwhile, Cyphrus was sitting on a bench near the entrance to the garden. With his elbow on the arm of the bench and a hand on his forehead he slowly looked back at what happened:

* * *

_Cyphrus slowly woke up in a room with a window and his biometal on his desk. When he breathed through his nose, he smelled something good, but was too tired to see where it was coming from. He looked around and saw the portable gate an-_

_Wait a minute... _

_Cyphrus realised that he had an arm over something. He looked down to see the top of Lily's head. His lips brushed her hair as he looked around. He blushed deeply and felt her arms around him. He just realised that he was in the wrong room. His chest was wet from Lily's tears and he found his own tears on his face. He wiped them off hastily. She slightly moved in Cyphrus' arms moving closer to him. His face turned a more deeper shade of red and he found himself still hugging her. Thoughts were pouring into his head as he just laid there with her._

_'Oh crap, what if she wakes up!?' He couldn't move, his mind and his heart were having an argument, and his body was in the middle of it. He finally forced himself to slowly move. He gently pushed her arms off of him and stood up._

_He pulled the blankets over her and bent over to see her calm, beautiful face. He ran a hand through her untied hair causing her to sigh and move around slightly. He took his biometal and shoved it in his vest pocket as he put it on. He silently walked backwards out of the room while he gently closed the door._

* * *

He shook his head and thought about how much of a douchebag he was. Latias was levitating out of the entrance and noticed Cyphrus on the bench.

_"Have a good sleep?" _Cyphrus jumped and turned a crimson color. All he could do was stutter. She giggled and smiled.

_"I promise not to tell," _Latias said sweetly. Cyphrus let out a reliefed sigh before he smiled slyly.

"How well did _you _sleep?" Cyphrus asked. At this, she flushed scarlet.

_"I-I," _Latias managed to slip out. He laughed and leaned back on the bench looking upwards towards the sky. He looked at the sky to see the sky was a dull orange. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind blowing through trees. Latias turned into Bianca and sat on the bench as well.

_"I love this place, it's so peacefull," _Latias sighed as she looked up.

_" But, it's... not going to be the same without brother."_

Latias turned to look at Cyphrus, only to see that his face was turned away from her.

"I'm sorry," Cyphrus whispered as he got up. He walked towards Lorenzo's shop this time, towards his own room. Latias looked down at the ground and thought to herself. He was probably blaming himself cause of her loss. She tried not to think about it and looked back up. /she giggled as she remembered how she woke up,

* * *

_Latias woke to find Ash still sleeping on the bench. She ran a claw through his hair as she levitated up. Ash was smiling in his sleep which made Latias kind of suspicious. She didn't look into his dreams, she already read a lot of minds. She licked his face and cooed._

_"Why do you have to be so cute?"_

_She yawned and slowly flew out of the garden. She craned her neck backwards and smiled at Ash._

_"Sweet dreams."_

_Ash's smile grew wider as he curled up into a ball snoring quietly._

* * *

By the time Latias left the bench, Lily saw Ash walk out of the garden as she sluggishly stumbled out of her room. She rubbed her eyes and put a blue hoodie over her shirt as she sat down next to him. Ash yawned and stretched with his lucky cap in his hand. Lily smiled and asked him a question,

"How'd you sleep?" Ash slightly blushed and looked back at his dreams and replied,

"Pretty well I guess...," He put on his cap, but noticed that his bandages were off his head.

"Huh?" He felt his forehead for any trace of a bandage, but it wasn't there. He checked his arm and saw that it was still in a cast. Lily looked away trying her best not to spill everything on him. She covered her mouth to muffle her snicker before she turned back to him. Ash was to occupied to notice.

"How did _you _sleep?" Ash asked. Lily turned bright red and shrank in her seat.

"G-good," Lily stuttered. Ash nodded. He suddenly frowned and remembered what Cyphrus had given him. It was fairly large, but he managed to keep it in his pocket.

"I'm going to take a walk, see you later," Ash mumbled as got up and walked down towards the streets. Lily just sat on the bench still blushing as she looked down toward the ground.

_'If I just act normal towards him, he won't suspect a thing,' _Lily thought. She looked back up and saw Cyphrus looking down on her.

"Hey Lily."

"Ah!" She flinched and almost fell off the bench. Cyphrus sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head.

_'Shit, I hope she doesn't know,'_

_'Oh no, what if it _was_ real and he figured out?'_

The two didn't move for an awkward period of silence. Cyphrus looking down at Lily, and Lily looking back at Cyphrus. The two blushed for a brief moment of time.

"H-how'd you sleep?" Lily asked shakily. Cyphrus stood up straight and tried to calm himself down.

"Great, how about y-you?" Lily could only stutter a jumble of words that Cyphrus couldn't understand. They both went quiet again and stood there until a voice broke them from their state.

"Hey you guys, dinner's ready!" Bianca shouted from a distance. The two immediately got up and started to walk to the garden, both of them thanking her in their heads for getting them out of the awkward time.

* * *

Ash leaned back on a wall with Pikachu on his shoulder. He reached into his pocket and took out the handgun that Cyphrus gave him earlier:

* * *

_"Ash, this is a EYD standard issued EN-21 semi-automatic handgun. It carries 18 bullets inside the magazine and is one of the most trusted sidearms in the EYD," __Cyphrus said as he twirled his gun with his finger. Luckily, the safety was on so the trigger didn't pull when it touched his finger. He stopped and grabbed the gun by the barrel and pointed the handle towards him._

_"This is for defense and defense ONLY. Try not to use it until we get to EYD HQ," Cyphrus talked on as Ash took the gun. Cyphrus pointed at the switch located above the right part of the gun, above the trigger._

_"The safety is here. If the switch is up, the safety is off and the gun WILL shoot. If the switch is down, the safety is on. If the gun doesn't fire, don't pull harder on the trigger, the gun will possibly break. Here, take a spare mag, you never know when you might need it."_

_Cyphrus looked up and down at Ash examining him as he pointed the gun at the wall. He held it with two hands, one on the handle, and one below it. He put it in his jean pocket and tried to make it invisible to others. Cyphrus smirked and chuckled._

_"You already look like you're a soldier. It takes about six months to get into the EYD, first you have to serve in the regular AEON military for five months. You can serve in the Navy, Army, or the Air Force. If you're good enough, they will send you to the EYD HQ for testing. Once all your trials are over, you will be placed in a unit and a division. There are ten divisions and ten units in each division. It's pretty hard to get into the EYD, so I'm not sure if you'll make it or not."_

_Ash gulped and took in all the information in his head. Cyphrus patted his shoulder as they walked out of the streets._

_"Don't worry, the hardest part is in the AEON military, then the rest will be a breeze. Trust me!" _

_"Hey, Cyphrus," Ash asked as he patted the pocket where the gun was._

_"What about Latias? What am I supposed to tell them once everybody knows?" Ash asked._

_"What do you mean, like the EYD personnel?" Cyphrus replied._

_"Yeah." Cyphrus furrowed his brow and scratched the back of his head. He then thought of something brilliant and smiled._

_"You don't have to be a human to be a person."_

* * *

That quote... it still rang in his ears.

"You don't have to be a human to be a person..."

Pikachu looked at the handgun and then looked at Ash after. He worriedly looked at Ash.

"Pika-pi..." Ash scratched Pikachu's ears and put on a nervous smile.

"I'll be fine, I want you to stay here and watch Latias okay?" Pikachu smiled and brought his hand (Paw or whatever you want to call it,) in a salute.

"Pika!"

"Hey you guys, dinner's ready!" Bianca yelled from the shop.

"Alright! I'm starving!" Ash said as he sprinted towards dinner.

* * *

Latias changed back to her pokemon form and grabbed a brush with her right hand and a long piece of paper with the other. She put on Bianca's berret and looked at herself in a nearby mirror in Bianca's art room. She already decided to paint a picture of Ash for his present. Bianca walked in and giggled at the sight of her friend with her berret painting a picture. Latias turned and faced Bianca with a cute smile. Bianca walked over to see the drawing so far. She's done the outlining, and got the shape out...

"A painting of Ash I'm guessing?" Bianca asked with curiousness.

_"A-huh, before he leaves," _Latias answered to her telepathically. Bianca grinned and took her berret back.

"I'm gonna have to take this back, they might think I'm you!" Latias laughed and turned to her paper putting a claw under her chin as she levitated there in deep thought.

"Make sure you do this in pencil before you paint, that might reduce your chances of a mistake," Bianca said as she fit her berret back on her head. Latias nodded.

_"Alright, that sounds like a good idea," _Latias said as she dropped her paint brush and reached for a pencil.

"We're going to be having dinner soon so come down in a moment," Bianca stated as she walked out of the room. Latias sighed as she put down the pencil and cleaned herself off in a nearby bathroom. She wiped her hands with a towel and switched to Bianca. She slowly opened the door to the shop and walked out the door. She hummed to herself a tune as she strolled down to the garden, where they would eat.

"Hey you guys, dinner's ready!" She heard Bianca shout. She saw Cyphrus and Lily with crimson faces running towards the garden.

_"I wonder what happened to them..." _Latias thought out loud.

"Alright! I'm starving!" Ash yelled as he burst towards his long waited meal. He saw Latias and was too busy looking at her to notice a crack in the ground which made him trip. He stumbled and Latias turned to see him coming at her with great force. They both screeched as they made contact and rolled on the floor. Pikachu stood a distance away from them and just laughed. When they stopped rolling, Ash landed on top of her with his face inches away from hers and blushed like he never had before. He looked into her eyes and realised that it was Latias not Bianca, which made him turn more red. Latias, wide eyed, also blushed and couldn't move. Seeing Ash this close blurred her mind completely.

Ash tried to get up off of Latias, but his arm failed him and he fell on top of her again. Pikachu was now bawling. He winced as his casted arm hit the floor. Latias broke from her little trance and gently pushed Ash up so that he could get himself up. When he was up, he reached towards Latias with his hand to help her up. Latias grasped his arm as he pulled her up... a bit too hard though.

This time, Latias stumbled and fell on Ash, who then tripped on his own shoes and fell. The two were in the same position again except Latias was on top of Ash. Pikachu rolled on the ground literally laughing his ass off. Now, no one could tell the difference between a strawberry and their faces. Latias got up and Ash used his arm this time to get up and they both stared at each other for a lifelong time before Pikachu shocked Ash awake. Pikachu held his Paw (Or hand or... whatever) on his mouth trying his best not to laugh, but he failed miserably. He bolted to the garden before Ash or Latias could say a word.

Latias also ran after Pikachu scared of what might happen if she stayed any longer. Ash tried to stop her, but couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He only sighed and walked in also. When the five came in and sat down, Bianca and Lorenzo were curious of the four that had little "incidents".

"What happened?" Bianca asked while she chewed on her food.

"N-nothing!" They all answered as they sweated nervously.

* * *

They ate with complete silence. No one even tried to speak, there was nothing to talk about anyway. Pikachu seemed a bit bored and wandered off in the garden after he was done with his dinner. Lorenzo finally lifted his head and asked Cyphrus and Lily,

"Who are you _exactly_?" Lorenzo questioned while he leaned forward. Lily took a sip from her cup and put it down.

"Well, there's nothing much to say..." Lily answered.

"Do you mean our military history?" Cyphrus asked. Lorenzo slowly nodded. Cyphrus laid back on his chair and sighed.

"It's a long and painfull history I'll tell you that."

"Ash, what do you know about war?" Cyphrus questioned.

"Well, in this world, we use pokemon as well. Usually, if there's war it's chaotic and bloody. We haven't really had a war yet..." Ash said. Cyphrus exhaled deeply before going on.

"War is a cruel thing. So many people suffer. Not only the soldiers who get killed, but the parents and friends as well. I know that from experience."

Ash stared at Cyphrus waiting for him to go on.

"I enlisted on July 7th 2307 with Shawn. We went through hell and back, seriously. We saw more than half of a nearby platoon get bombed in this one mission with just one shell! We were scared shitless."

Bianca and Lorenzo worridly looked at each other before looking back at him. Lily glared at him for his language, and Cyphrus just went on.

"Shawn and I had lots of Military experience through our second month though. We had a huge siege, I can't forget that," Cyphrus put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"It was a cold and snowy day late at night..."

* * *

_And the ground looked like it was painted grey. Soldiers with white camo hustled through the hills at the uneven terrain carrying what they can to support themselves in battle. No bullets flew or bombs fell, it was dead quiet. A platoon threw themselves against a hill making the least noises they can make. All soldiers had grey helmets with protective clothing designed for winter combat. They had snow goggles and face masks to protect them from blizzards and sorts. One man, with a darker shade of grey than the others (Obviously the higher ranked soldier), motioned all the troops to advance to the next hill. All of the soldiers stopped at another hill and saw that they reached a guard post._

_The high rank motioned two small boys to climb the tower and get rid of enemy sentries. The two looked up to see Neo soldiers with sniper rifles and machine-guns posted at the top. The two nodded at each other as they climbed on opposite sides with their guns on their backs. There were four sentries in all. Two with rifles, and two with MGs (Machine-guns). One of them already reached the top, but wasn't noticed by the others. He waited for the other one to climb to the height where he was at._

_'Come on Shawn, hurry up!' _

_As if on cue, he climbed faster and reached the top. He gave a thumbs up sign as he pulled out his beam-combat knife. Both of them silently climbed up. Shawn knifed a sentry and covered his scream with a hand. If it wasn't for the wind, the others would of heard him. The other Aeon soldier knifed a guy, but a sentry was close enough to see it. The sentry brought his gun towards the Aeon soldier, but was quickly hit away. The gun hit the ground with a clunk, and got the other sentry alert too... only to be silently murdered by Shawn. The Aeon soldier sturggled with the sentry, which was an uneven battle. The Aeon soldier was only a kid after all. The sentry almost pushed the Aeon off, only to be stabbed by the Aeon's knife. He fell to the ground with a slump. The soldier exhaled deeply with relief as he pulled his facemask down and his goggles up._

_His red piercing eyes met Shawn's green reflecting eyes as he too did the same as the other guy._

_"I was never good at stealth anyway," The boy exclaimed._

_"Everybody knows that Cy!" Shawn joked. Cyphrus snapped off the sentry's rifle scope and put it into his eyes to see a fort nearby. It had turrets, MG nests, defensive walls, tanks, soldiers, everything. Cyphrus sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. He looked over the edge to see Seargant Denely look up at him. Cyphrus hand signaled everything he saw. He could just barely hear sarge cursing loudly.

* * *

_

"Well, it was a long time ago and I guess I should move on to the other stuff," Cyphrus stated. Everyone besides Lily backed away a little from Cyphrus, a killer was in the garden.

"At our fifth and last month, our platoon was supposed to capture a commanding officer that was fleeing from a fight."

"What happened?" Lorenzo inquired as he tok his cup and put it to his lips for a drink.

"We got him. _I _got him."

Lorenzo looked like he was going to spit all of what he drank back into the cup. Bianca and Ash were stunned, a thirteen year old capturing a commisioned officer?

"I can't go into detail, what I was going to tell you was classified."

Lorenzo rather looked a little dissapointed.

"After that, we tested and got into the Wardog Division. We met Lily there too," Cyphrus said as she looked at Lily. She nodded and and looked back.

_"Wait, Wardog Division?" _Latias asked curiously.

"That's the name of our division, Wardog. The first division. There are ten divisions in total in the EYD and Wardog's the best of the best. You're a pretty good soldier if you manage to test and get into Wardog division without getting transfered there from another division," Cyphrus inteligently stated.

"What about... your family?" Ash nervously raised. Lorenzo glared at him for asking, but Cyphrus let out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"My mom died of sickness before my brother and my dad died during a maverick attack. My little sis got seperated in the attack, I don't know if she's alive or not. That's why I joined the EYD, to find my sis," Cyphrus slowly whispered.

"But, the biometal... It changed my life completely. I can't leave any time soon. Even if I find my sis, I can't leave the EYD unless I've died, or if the war is finished."

Lorenzo shook his head, trapped in the military until death? How is that honorable there?!

"How can you still smile after losing so many of your closest friends and family?" Ash asked. Cyphrus gazed at the fountain with empty dull eyes.

"Hardships, they're one thing you can't avoid. People grow the most throughout their times of crisis. But, people who don't have a strong will, end up in a void of darkness. People who can't grow, die."

Ash and the rest of them all gazed at Cyphrus. His words echoed thoughout the entire garden. Cyphrus rose his head and opened his mouth.

"What about you Lorenzo?" Cyphrus asked. Lorenzo was about to tell his story, but Lily interuppted

"Those two sword cases, what are they for?" Lily questioned, a bit slower than Cyphrus. Bianca and Latias puzzingly looked at Lorenzo. He looked at them back in worry but exhaled deeply before talking.

"Those swords in those cases... were Latias' parents'. The one in the blue case was Raphael's and the scarlet one was Ruby's."

Bianca and Latias now looked completely baffled.

_"What do you mean? Mom and dad never had swords!" _Latias exclaimed as she straightened her neck. Lorenzo closed his eyes.

"It's time I tell you both."

Latias and Bianca worridly looked at each other before Lorenzo went on.

"What I told you was that Raphael found my boy Jacob right?" All of them nodded.

"I lied. Raphael found Jacob. He saved his life and brought him back to me. Raphael, or Ralph for short, saved Jacob from a pack of wild houndoom."

Bianca sat up erect.

"So that's where Dad got his scar? On his cheek?" She asked. Lorenzo nodded slowly.

"Ralph was from a place called, "The Hanging Gardens". It was a sacred, hidden place where many flying pokemon seeked. He was born there and Ruby was also there too with her family. They were happy, until a dark force destroyed the Hanging Gardens. Ralph and Ruby lost their parents and friends on that day. Ralph, searched for Ruby for about two years, until they met here in Altomare. The swords that Ruby and Ralph had, are the last from the Hanging Gardens. They trained here with me, and another old Latios. Together, we trained the two."

Bianca stared at Lorenzo.

"What do you mean? Dad said that you couldn't fight for a bunch of bananas!" Bianca stated. Lorenzo was annoyed at that,

"Did he really say that?" Lorenzo asked. Bianca nodded.

"If he was still here I would've...," Lorenzo mumbled. Lily laughed and smiled.

"We all fought the people that destroyed Ruby's and Ralph's home. We were victorious, until they launched a full assault on Altomare," Lorenzo stated as he scratched the back of his bald head.

"Bianca, you heard the story of the evil creature that turned anything into darkness by touching it?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yeah, but the book was stolen by the two girls that tried to kidnap Latias though," Bianca stated. Latias had heard the story before. In short, a dark creature had the power to turn anything to darkness. A latios killed it and became the soul dew.

"It was in the book that it was a legend, but it wasn't. Many citizens were turned into something unimaginable... They had no control over themselves, and it looked like they were possesed by Satan himself!" Lorenzo said as he stared into the crimson sky.

"The elder Latios sacrificed himself to kill the... _thing_, and he ended up becoming the soul dew after he died." Latias seemed baffled.

_"So the one before big brother was...," _Latias asked as she held her head in confusion. Ash couldn't help but chuckle as she exclaimed while she was puzzled.

"The one before your dad, Ralph, was the old Latios. Then, after that, we settled down and Ralph and Ruby started a family," Lorenzo looked at Latias. "Jacob even found a wife and had you Bianca."

Bianca couldn't help but blush as he said that in a elder like voice.

"The two were going to have a nice life. Then that one trainer came... That bitch killed more than half of the citizens of Altomare. Problem was, Aerodactyle and Kabutops weren't the only ones attacking."

Latias looked now alert by the mention of the trainer.

"Eight other creatures attacked Altomare with him. They weren't pokemon, they were the remainders of the destroyers that obliterated Ralph's home. There were too many, and Ralph ended up dieing for Altomare. He became the new soul dew and Ruby left with heartbreak."

Latias started to tear up as she sniffled and looked at her drink that was untouched. Bianca put an arm around Latias. She looked like she was going to cry too.

"Bianca, Jacob didn't die in a car crash..." Lorenzo said. Bianca's gaze met Lorenzo's.

"What?" She slowly whispered.

"He was looking for Ruby, until he was killed by something. We don't know what and never heard from since then. Your mother was already dead from sickness." Bianca held her head with her hands while she could only take in the bitter truth.

"I'm... sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Bianca asked while she clutched her berret. Lorenzo sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Because you would've been in danger if I did."

* * *

"Lily, how long is it going to take to fix the gate?" Cyphrus asked her as he put on his vest. Lily brought a hand under her chin while she stood to leave and replied back,

"Probably overnight, we'll be gone early in the morning, maybe four or five. Ash, you're coming too aren't you?"Lorenzo and Latias abruptly turned to Ash who was putting his cap on straight.

"Yeah... I'm going."

Latias looked away. Now he's leaving to enlist in a war? For what? Why? Latias kept tears from coming out of her eyes.

_'Should I tell him how I feel before he leaves? What if he doesn't feel the same?' _Latias thought deeply inside. Ash was also thinking hard.

_'What if she doesn't like me? Would all this be worth it?' _Ash wondered. It's too late now, he already chose his path. Cyphrus looked at the two and their positions. He frowned and felt something tingling in his left arm. Wait, tingle? He can't feel jack in a metal arm! Cyphrus stared at it, baffled. He then felt the tingle flow throughout his entire body.

"Cyphrus, are you alright?" Lily asked as she slowly walked towards the garden. The others, ahead of Lily, also looked back.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just go on ahead, I'll catch up." Everybody just shrugged and moved on.

Cyphrus' tingling became more intense as it laced with every particle inside him. He heard his own voice,

_'It's all your fault.'_

Wha?

_'It's all your fault. You died and left your sister here all alone, it's all your fault!' _Cyphrus slowly turned to the Soul Dew.

_'Your sister, she'll probably die from her heart like her mother cause of you!'_ Little did he know, he clenched his fists showing white on his knuckles. His metal arm was now glowing as he grit his teeth. What was he doing?

"Do you know how it feels to lose a brother Latios?" Cyphrus now spoke the words less than a whisper in fury. The flare of scarlet disappeared as glowing sapphire eyes replaced them. His arm was now shining a bright bluish, angelic color. But, the hue was mixed in with aggressiveness, therefore showing both compassion, and anger.

"**DO YOU?!**" Cyphrus shouted, unknown of his own actions and thoughts. Everybody turned and could only gape at how fast Cyphrus moved... towards the fountain.

"Cyphrus!" Ash yelled as he reared his metal arm opening his hand. He reached his destination, the Soul Dew. He stopped, his entire body glowing, and brought his arm forward. The Soul Dew shattered into a million pieces and a blinding light emitted from where the Soul Dew used to be. The light became more intense as Cyphrus widened his now red eyes in horror. Lorenzo and Bianca stared open mouthed at the fountain and brought up an arm to shield their eyes from the imense light. Cyphrus also brought back his left arm in agony as he screeched and clutched it. His vision blurred, and his body wasn't moving at all. He fell backwards into the stone that slammed into the back of his head.

His eyelids drooped as he grew tired by the second. His entire body was now burning internally and pained him greatly if he tried to move. He was too tired to move anyway, so it was futile. Cyphrus managed to look up, even though his neck flared with agony. What he saw surprised him greatly, but it looked more like a dream to him. A angelic silhouette, the size and shape of...

"Latios?" Cyphrus rasped. He felt his eyes roll backward and was thrown in a dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

He he, wonder what will happen next? FINALLY I UPDATE, God!

Honduras Mission Trip: June 24th-July 7th

Please pray for me.

If you haven't read this, READ IT!!

I fixed the chapter. WHOO!

Your Brother in Arms,  
CJ FANG


	15. Red

Oh... My... God... That was the WORST summer I ever had...

If you didn't know, there are two fourth graders from Korea that we took in for the summer. That affected the privacy, and the time to read, review, and write. Ah well, I'll be back to writing!

Oh! I forgot, the past date on the last chapter, 3207, was supposed to be 2307! I might have to update my story.

I know nothing about hospitals...

"Normal speak"

_"Telepathic speak"_

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

_Cyphrus woke up on a grey wintery field with the clouds blocking the moon halfway. Snow pelted his face as winds raged across the field. His memories of Altomare were faintly still in his head, but not in his mind right now. He turned his head to see that Shawn was right next to him on a sentry post. He had a distant smile and dull green eyes, the eyes of a murderer. Did he also have those empty eyes?_

_"C'mon Cy, we can't keep the big man waiting!"_

_That's right, he was at the siege of Warsaw, the fort that he was supposed to take over on September 2307. The fort was far north and winter came really quick. He looked over the railing to see his officer and other soldiers waiting for the right time to attack. _

_"Alright Shawn, let's go."_

_Cyphrus took the dead man's sniper rifle and slung it across his back with his other weapon. He climbed down the ladder to regroup with his regiment, Shawn did the same. The higher rank soldier, Seargant Denly, was infuriated at how the predictions were way off. They were clearly outnumbered. He took a radio from the man next to him and talked to his captain,_

_"The enemies are well in cover. Intel was way off on this one! Move the Mechanized division to the more southern part of the fort, they sent us on a suicide mission!"

* * *

_

No one expected a group to barge in at a time like this. Lorenzo and Ash were carrying Cyphrus to the desk. They were at the Hospital nearby the shore. Lorenzo and Ash had beads of sweat rolling down their foreheads as they almost collapsed.

"This guy's in trouble, help us!" A few minutes later, Latias (In human form), Bianca, and Lily also sprinted into the scene. The woman at the desk picked up a phone and started barking out orders. Two men helped Cyphrusonto a stretcher and brought him to the emergency room. A slight haze was seen entering the room before the door shut. The group was out of breath and bent over trying to catch a breather.

Lily was the first to catch up to Cyphrus, and all the others followed as well. Lorenzo clutched his back as he tried to keep up.

"I'm too old for this!" Lorenzo stumbled as he ran down the hallway. They stopped at Cyphrus' emergency room and sat down on the seats across from it. Latias sat by Ash while he held his hands together nervously. Bianca embraced Lorenzo with fright, Pikachu was trying to crawl up Ash's shoulder, and Lily put her hands on her knees as she bent over and tried to hold back from screaming. She shuddered and tried to recall on what happened.

* * *

_When the light faded, Cyphrus was on the ground peacefully. Latios, was levitating next to the fountain, his eyes shining radiantly. He closed his eyes and opened them again, this time, his eyes were the normal red. He gave out a yell before he fell to the ground. Latias was the first to reach Latios. She flew to him and cupped his face with her hands. She shook him as she tried to wake him up from his comatose state. _

_"Big Brother? Latios!? Big Brother wake up! Wake up!"_

_Lily went over to Cyphrus and bent over him. She checked his body for any sight of injury. She flipped him over and gasped to see that the cross shaped scar has been reopened. How? His vest was sodden with blood and Lily took it off of him. The rest of the group crowded over Latios. He grit his teeth as he opened his eyes and craned his neck to see the people around him. He didn't grit his teeth because he felt pain, but he felt renewed and stronger than ever. A barrier between him and power was broken,_

_"Latias? Bianca?" He levitated up and faced the people. Lily looked up with complete suprise while Ash and Pikachu were pointing at him in disbelief with their eyes wide and mouths open. The rest of them looked like they were going to burst into tears of joy. _

_"You guys?" Latios asked. A smile was forced out of him as the three rushed at him and squeezed him tightly. The others smiled also, but only for a brief time. Lily put her index finger and her middle finger together and put it against the area under his right part of his chin._

_"His pulse is faint, I can barely feel it!" Lily screamed in shock. Cyphrus was badly injured, and badly for him means that all his cuts and scars reopened, lost a shitload of blood, and is unconsious on the floor. It's amazing that he's still alive after losing all that blood, it must be because of biometal abilities. Old war wounds that weren't even visible were reopened. _

_"Where is the closest medical facility where we can bring Cyphrus?" Ash asked Bianca. She snapped back to reality and broke away from the embrace. She sweated and gazed at Cyphrus. _

_"H-how is he still alive?!" Bianca stammered while pointing a shaking finger at the limp body on the ground of the garden that was cleaned up that same morning. Lily facepalmed and grew a little frustrated._

_"There should be a hospital about 5 blocks away!" Lorenzo replied as Lily wiped her brow._

_"Alright, let's go!" Ash took Cyphrus by the arms while Lorenzo held his legs. They started to sprint out of the garden with him and didn't bother putting his vest back on. A line of blood was behind the path of Lorenzo's and Ash's way to the hospital. Pikachu followed short. Before anyone else could follow, Lily stepped up. _

_"Wash away the blood trails, we don't want to lead anyone back here!" Latios and Latias both nodded at Lily and flew into the fountain. Lily clutched Bianca's shoulder and looked into her eyes._

_"We're going to need buckets, there are canals next to every road and sidewalk right?" _

_"Yeah, there are tons of waterways and systems in Altomare. Some people use boats and jet skis to navigate through the city faster," Bianca replied as she dashed out of the garden with Lily shortly behind. Bianca grabbed two large empty buckets next to Lorenzo's shop. They filled up their buckets and followed the small trail and let water flow from the bucket to the ground to clear away all the blood and trickle into the sewage systems._

_"Here's the problem though, most streets don't have a river of some sort. Lorenzo might've gone through them to avoid attention."_

_The two stopped to fill their buckets in a fountain. They continued to run and splash water on the blood. Luckily, the blood was fresh and didn't dry before coming in contact with the water. The two started to move again._

_'Dammit, I should've been the one to memorize the roads and streets of this city!' Lily grit her teeth in frustration. Bianca wiped her brow and stopped to take a breather._

_"It looks like neither of them were thinking straight. Oh well, easier for us!" Lorenzo and Ash didn't bother to choose where to go, luckily, they went through the road next to the canals. People who were still awake were probably gaping at a teenager and an old man carrying a half naked young adult with cuts all over his body. It was no time to imagine that!_

_"Let's go!" Both of them started to run again. Drops of blood ran along the road and some of it were already trickling down the slanted concrete. Before either of them could splash any water, a large wave came over and slammed into the ground causing all the blood to wash away. _

_"You guys go to the clinic," A masculine voice said in their heads. Another voice, this time feminine, rang inside their minds,_

_"We'll handle stuff from here!" Lily and Bianca immediately knew that Latios and Latias would handle the blood, so they dropped their buckets on the ground and sprinted torwards the clinic..._

* * *

_'That's it...' _Lily thought. She now had her breath under control and closed her eyes as she leaned back on her chair. Ash and Lorenzo were in the restroom down the hall to clean them selves up. Latias, in her human form, shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She poked her head in the hallways to see if anyone was coming, when she saw that the halls were clear, she turned into her pokemon form and turned invisible in a flash.

_"Ahhh, much better."_

Lorenzo and Ash were walking down the hallway and didn't see Latias levitating near the right, where Ash was walking. He bumped into Latias's side and almost fell backward. He looked puzzled and moved a little closer to try to see what he bumped into.

_'Maybe I bumped into an invisible wall...' _Ash pondered his stupid thought. He got his true answer from a voice in his head.

_"Sorry!"_ The voice was a sweet...

He blushed and realised who he hit.

Ash fumbled for words, but they just didn't really come out. Everybody tried to hide the laugh or the chuckle that was bout to emerge from their throats. They all sat down and listened to the deafening silence.

"So let me get this straight, Cyphrus shattered the soul dew, revived Latios, and now he's bleeding to death?" Bianca asked.

"I think it had to do with the DMA. Did you see how his arm glowed? It must have been those containment rings he blocked while we were trying to get Latios out." Everybody looked up to remember...

* * *

_Latias and Ash were throwing themselves at the field that kept Latios in the three ring jail. Latias was crying as she desperately tried to get Latios out of the field_. _Latios' screams just made her cry even more. Ash's arm was now bruised at how much times he slammed himself into the field. Pikachu was panting as he tried to get to Latios. Latios kept screaming as energy was sapped from him. He used up so much power, he couldn't even open his eyes. Latias flew backwards._

_"There has to be another way...," Latias' eyes glowed and power erupted from her body. She slammed into the field, only for her head to touch Latios'. He was still screaming in pain. Two of the rings stopped moving, but one of them was still active and moved with an abnormal speed. It brought it's self down towards Latias' neck. Ash looked in horror._

_"Latias!!"_

_CLANG!!_

_Cyphrus' metal arm was the only thing from stopping the thing that could've decapitated Latias._

_"GRAAAARGGH!!" He started to scream only a little less intense than Latios. A strange power was pouring into him through his metal arm. It's as if his arm was a conductor and electricity flowed through him, except that it wasn't electricity. It was a lot different. It caused him a lot of pain, since it was very powerful. It felt foreign to him and it flowed through his body.

* * *

_

"Oh yeah, Latias was almost killed during that time," Ash replied.

"But what about when he went beserk?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, but he was driven to break Latios's soul dew," Lorenzo replied.

_"Where _is_ Big Brother anyway?"_

Without warning, the waiting room faded away and a black void enveloped them all. Everybody jumped up from their seats and only realised it was sight sharing. Latias couldn't hide herself in Sightsharing, but she knew she was fully camoflauged on the outside. White walls started to fall into place and the emergency room came into sight. There was a dim light as the doctors were working on a boy a bed...

Cyphrus! Lily stood horrified by all of the scarlet stains on the bed. Even though Cyphrus was covered in bandages, the bed was a dark blood red. Lily covered her head in her hands. There is no way someone, not even Cyphrus, could survive after losing that much amount of-

"Incredible!" The view shifted to a man in the corner with a bearded face and a mask hanging from his neck. He was rubbing his chin furiously as his black eyes darted from one part of Cyphrus to the other. One eyebrow was higher than the other and he looked awestruck.

"This boy, he's still alive despite the fact that he's lost so much blood!"

"Doctor Fernandez," A woman an inch shorter with blond hair and blue eyes, pulled down her mask.

"We've stopped the blood and started the transfusion, but he is stilll bleeding internally."

"This doesn't make sense, he should have been dead the moment he was in this hospital!" Sweat poured down Doctor Fernandez's face.

"Cullen, make sure you write all of this down on your report."

"His arm sir?" A man in his twenties took out a clipboard.

"Write that down too." Cullen was new at this hospital, and he was dazzled while he looked at Cyphrus. He shook his head in disbelief.

"This guy's not human! I've lost track of the amount of blood he's lost and his heart is still beating!" Everybody in the Sightsharing exchanged glances. Cullen grabbed an air mask and pulled it on Cyphrus.

Sightsharing came to an abrupt stop. Everybody was back in the waiting room and were too dumbstruck to sit down. The sound of the doors opening startled everybody, even the doctor that walked out of the emergency room.

"I don't know how to say this," Doctor Fernandez crossed his arms.

"Your boy here, um, isn't really dead." Everybody exchanged glances, but they didn't rejoice because of the way the doctor said it.

"The problem is that he is in a state of unconsciousness, has a slow heartbeat, and high blood pressure. His breathing is ragged and he is still bleeding internally. There is a high possibility that he can die of hemorrhaging. Our machines are the only thing keeping him alive now. Only time can tell if we can"-He coughed and covered his mouth-" Save him."

"How long?" Lorenzo took a step torward the doctor.

"We are uncertain." The doctor rubbed his chin.

"There is one thing I am curious about, it is about his arm."

Lily crossed her arms this time.

"That is none of your concern."

The doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't even think about touching it, even though you need to in some medical procedure. Unless you tell me." Lily frowned. The silence was deafening as Lily's glare met the doctor's gaze. He sighed and brought his arms to his sides.

"I...alright." The doctor moved back.

"Do you wish to see him?" Lily nodded. She turned to the others,

"Can I go alone?"

"Of course." Bianca replied while everybody else nodded. Bianca tried her best to smile, but it came out a little crooked. Lily couldn't smile back.

Lily stepped in, but before she could shut the door, she let her hair down.

"Latios, I know you're in here. Can you give me a little privacy?" The door shut as a wind flew by her hair. She walked torward the bed and saw his face. She knew his scars and wounds covered his body under the bandages and that he was in pain because of his short ragged breathing. Lily watched as his chest went up and down every time he inhaled and exhaled. His hands balled into fists as sweat poured down his face. She sat next to Cyphrus on the bed and touched his hand just like the way she did in the cafè. She hung her head so that her eyes were shaded. She was afraid that someone was looking at the tears falling.

She couldn't hold it in much longer, she wept on Cyphrus's shoulder. She silently sobbed as she delicately wrapped her arms around him as much as she could.

"Please," She said in a shaky voice, "I don't want to lose you too..."

It felt like an eternity before she got up and wiped her eyes. She regained control of herself as she scolded herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. She saw Cyphrus's clothing on the table next to the bed, and she took out everything; his gun, ID, wallet, everything, even the biometal. She put them in her pockets as she turned to see Cyphrus one last time before she walked out the door.

"Don't die on me now."

* * *

_"INCOMING!" _

_Snow and dirt exploded into the air. Shawn and Cyphrus were pelted with debris. They ran forward and opened fire at one out of many fortified bunker next to the wall on the humongous fort. Machine gun fire erupted from the Neo sides and the two threw themselves down next to a hill covered with snow._

_"Hey Shawn, On my mark, run to the hill over there," Cyphrus pointed to a hill not that far away,"I'll cover you, take one of my grenades, you'll be in a perfect angle to chuck it in."_

_"Alright man! Just make sure I don't get shot, I don't want to die here!" Shawn smiled as he pulled a plasma grenade from Cyphrus's belt. He figured he can trust him since he was one of the best sharpshooters in the platoon. Cyphrus pulled out the sniper rifle that he took from the guard earlier._

_"Ready? One...two...THREE!" Shawn, with his back hunched, started to sprint torward the hill. Cyphrus raised the sniper he took earlier, aimed, and shot. With quick precision, he sniped the machine gunner off of his position. This gave Shawn time to move to the next hill, and time for Cyprus to take out the support gunner and the other machine gunner at the other side of the bunker. The fireteam pinned down 20 meters over were clear for movement. They opened fire on the bunker and ducked whenever bullets came way. Shawn pulled the pin and threw the grenade inside the bunker. _

_"GRENADE!" One man shouted as he ran torward the firing windows. After a whine, the plasma grenade went off in blue flame and the man flew out the bunker followed by debris. The people inside were torn apart with body parts and scorched walls everywhere. Shawn and Cyphrus leapt inside and grabbed the machine guns and other guns and ammo. They passed it up to the fireteam from earlier, which was part of their squad._

_After taking all of the things that were needed, Seargant Denly, the leader of Cyphrus's squad, met with him._

_"Outstanding! Great job you two!" Shawn grinned, but Cyphrus knew that this was only the beginning._

_"We'll infiltrate the fort from here. Once we're inside, the mechanized division will blow a hole through the wall. It's our job to see what forces are behind it. The squad jumped back inside with more ammunition and guns. There was a door that led to the inner walls. The walls were actually paths and halls to the other bunkers. Sam, a 21 year old private, kicked open the door and looked both ways. _

_"It's cl-" A bullet slammed into his body and plasma shots from the right came torward the door. Cyphrus tried to get an aim on the gunners, but was hit on the shoulder. He reeled back from the door and held his bloodied uniform. His vision turned red..._

Well? Like it? No? Tell me in your review!

* * *


	16. Black

Here's chapter sixteen for Trigger, enjoy!

I worked my ass off for this!

* * *

_My vision went red, everything moved so slow without a single sound. My body was on the cold floor of the bunker and it felt like my right shoulder is going to tear off my body. Arms went under mine as my body dragged across the floor._

_"Cy...," Someone's face came into view, I can't see his face, everything's so blurry._

_"...phrus," I saw green eyes, brown hair...

* * *

_

_"CYPHRUS!!" Shawn shook Cyphrus like a rag doll. Cyphrus coughed and found himself breathless._

_"Pull yourself together soldier!" Seargant Denley slapped him across the face. Cyphrus clutched his face before reaching for the blood wound with his metal arm. The uniform was torn of from his left shoulder down revealing his metal prosthetic. He managed to get a glimpse of his fireteam returning bullets at the Neo soldiers in the hallways in the walls._

_"Medic! Get a goddamn Medic here!" More soldiers flooded through the firing windows into the half hexagonal bunker. A man with a medical insignia ran over and dropped his backpack while he bent over to see the wound. _

_"I don't know if I can get the bullet out." The medic wiped his brow with his forearm before getting grabbed by the collar by Seargan Denley._

_"Do it, and make it quick!" The medic gulped before taking out some clamps._

_"Hold him down, this is going to hurt." The medic calmly said over the bullets. Cyphrus felt arms hold his down, and then he began to feel the unbearing pain. He started to scream and started to struggle to stay still. Shawn and Denley were holding him down tight. Finally, the pain subsided and the bullet was out. The medic put the bullet on Cyphrus's uniform before patching him up. Immediately, he began to feel much better._

_"A souveneir for you sir." The medic smiled before going to one of his fellow downed soldiers. Cyphrus managed to put on a crooked smile before shoving the bloodied bullet in his pocket. He was pulled up by his two friends and saw the fireteam advance into the hallways. Now the soldiers piled up in the bunker flooded into the halls. Cyphrus and his team turned and ran to the right to see a door running against the right wall. They stopped at it and Cyphrus slammed his back against the metal on the right side of the door when Seargant did the same on the other side. Cyphrus checked the handle, but it was locked._

_"Sir it-," Cyphrus didn't get a chance to finish before Denley shot the handle and kicked the door open. Past the door was another bunker, and some soldiers turned around to see their enemies close up. Before the NEO soldiers could react, Cyphrus and the other soldiers opened up with assault rifle fire. The Neo soldiers fell helplessly to the ground while bullets tore through their uniforms into their bodies. While Shawn picked up the heavy machinegun and tossed it to another soldier, Seargant Denley radioed in to all units._

_"This is Echo squad, we've taken two bunkers and counting."_

* * *

"What are we going to do about the soul dew?" Bianca asked as she ran a hand through her hair. Lorenzo looked horrified by the comment and jolted from his seat.

"Oh no," Lorenzo looked at the transparent Latis and knew what was a stake.

"What are we going to do without a soul dew?!" Ash asked while he put on a stern expression.

_"The old one," _Latios's thoughts penetrated through everyone's minds.

"What about it? It's not any use now... is it?" Lily asked.

_"...No," _Latios replied. Lorenzo furrowed his brow.

"That's proposterous! The previous soul dew is now dead!"

_"That's true but I know how to revive it." _Latios replied.

"That's impossi-"

_"No it's not!" _Latios retorted.

"Then prove it!!" Lorenzo shot back. Latias grew uncomfortable as her brother and her friend argued.

_"Dad... told me," _Latios slowly said. Lorenzo looked suprised.

_"He told me..." _A blinding light erupted from Latios's body. It started to take shape of a human figure. When the light faded, a boy with sky blue hair opened his glowing eyes. The room started to fade away into a white void.

"Everything."

* * *

_"D-Dad?" Latios looked at the larger Latios in front of him. He galliantly levitated with his broad smile and warm fire like eyes. He was at least a foot taller than Latios._

_"My God Jabir, you've grown!" His voice boomed. It was powerful, yet gentle at the same time. Latios flew into the waiting arms of his father. He sobbed on his father's neck while he patted his back. Tears also fell down Raphael's face as he held his only son. It seemed like an eternity before the two let go of each other. Latios, or now, Jabir wiped a tear away from his face._

_"Ow ow, you've gotton stronger too!" Jabir's dad grimaced while he blushed, embarassed for the compliment from his parent._

_"Thanks." _

_"Don't mention it, it's been too long so I'll try to embarass you as much as I can!" Raphael roared, his son grinning happily._

_"Is Jabir really my name?" Latios looked up at his dad._

_"It means comforter, like it?" _

_"...Yeah, but I sorta used to 'Latios now'..." Raphael laughed and put a hand over his son's shoulder._

_"I'm so proud of you." Jabir looked up at his father with humility. He almost broke into tears again, but had the extra nerve that kept him from breaking down. _

_"...but you're not done yet," Raphael replaced his kind face with seriousness. Jabir, shocked, begged,_

_"I want to stay with you!"_

_"Do you not remember what your duty is?" Raphael frowned. _

_"Your sister, Jin, you have to go back to her. I cannot stay with you, as much as I want to." Raphael's face softened and his eyes glimmered._

_"You have to go back, and revive my Soul Dew." Jabir dropped his jaw,_

_"H-How?! I can't do that! I can't even shapeshift!" Raphael sighed and put his free hand on top of Jabir's head._

_"That's one of the reasons why I'm here," Raphael's eyes started to glow,"let me teach you."_

_Jabir's eyes also started to glow, and he grunted at the sudden energy it took to take in whatever his father was giving him. The pain inside him grew much larger and he clutched his head. Power, information, dragon claw, steel wing, shapeshifting, basic sword techniques, The Soul Dew, all of these were flooding into Jabir's mind. After all this information stopped, Jabir fell from the sky and clutched his head on the white ground. His vision blurred and his head felt like it was going to burst open. He turned his head to see his father levitating over him._

_"This isn't all I know, but this is all I can teach you." Raphael grasped his son's hand and helped him up._

_"I have to go to one more stop, I'm not even supposed to be here." Raphael managed to put a sad smile on his face._

_"I'll tell mom I saw you, and tell Jin I said that I love her, and happy birthday... Okay?" Raphael's tears stained his face. Jabir tried to hug him, but his arms went straight through him._

_"...The time has come..." Jabir started to cry as well._

_"No, no no, please don't!" Raphael took one last look at his beloved son._

_"Remember your priorities... and goodbye, I love you..." He materialized into blue in the white void. Jabir cried out for him, even though he knew it wasn't going to do him anything. He fell from the ground and bawled while the white void dissapeared and a lush garden replaced it._

* * *

_Why?_

_Why did he have to leave?_

_Jabir clenched his teeth while he wiped his face. He got up and looked at the group leaving the garden. _

_I'll do it. I HAVE to do it. It's what father told me, and I WILL SUCCEED!_

_Jabir focused at a red headed boy that took his vest. He suddenly stopped and clutched his metal arm. Latios was suddenly filled with anger._

_"It's all your fault," Latios focused. The boy's face finally turned, and it revealed the face of a saddened, beaten soldier, Cyphrus._

* * *

The boy closed his shining eyes and reopened them to reveal the crimson color within. He was wearing a white T-shirt with Jeans. He looked down apologetically and bowed his head.

"This is all my fault. I never should have been thinking when I used the power that Dad gave me." The blue haired boy once again closed his eyes.

"I feel so guilty," The boy, no, Jabir muttered under his voice.

"I'm sorry." Jabir's tone was saddening, he looked away from everybody and bowed his head in apology. He felt a hand on his shoulder afterwards.

"It's not entirely your fault." Lily looked simpathetic. Latios managed to look up and nod.

"Thank you." She let go and nodded back.

_"B-Big Brother..."_Latias choked with her telepathic voice. A bright flash ommitted from the air and another Bianca threw herself into Jabir's arms. The two squeezed each other tightly as Latias, or now Jin cried. Both of their pain and suffering were unbearable and flowed out of their eyes, streaming down their faces. Even though Jin's voice was inaudible in her human form, everybody could almost hear her cries.

Jabir's lower lip quivered while he spoke comfort into his sister's ear. Only the two knew what was being said. Jin nodded and wiped her tears against his chest only to find them replaced with new ones. Jabir once again whispered into his sister's ear.

"It's okay sis, everything... it's gonna be okay." He broke down and drew her close, never wanting to let go.

Lily put a hand on Ash's shoulder and motioned him to follow her to the hallway right of the waiting room. She didn't want anyone interrupting the Altomare family. Ash took a look of simpathy and looked back. As he watched the two now camoflauged Latis, his heart crumbled to pieces.

"Wait, I want to stay." Ash stopped and turned back. Lily was about to stop him, only to remember how Ash felt for one of the two siblings, She left the waiting room by herself into the dark hallways. She placed her back to the wall and slid down it to be sitting down with her knees next to her chest. Looking to her right, she saw a small rectangle of light, with figures hugging each other.

Lily buried her head into her knees while she hugged them.

_'Can this get any worse?'_She heard the pits and pats of small pokemon feet. Pikachu slowly walked his way torward Lily.

"Pi," Pikachu pulled at her sleeve. Lily took one look at the large mouselike pokemon which had drooped ears and shining sad eyes. She managed to smile and picked him up. She hugged him like she would hug a pillow.

"At least I got you right?" Lily asked the pokemon.

"Pika..." Pikachu's voice was filled with sorrow. She forgot that she couldn't understand any other pokemon besides the Latis. She watched Pikachu close his eyes and adjust his body so he fit snuggly into Lily's arms. Pikachu was soon fast asleep. Lily tried to ignore the snoring, but that soon got her tired also. On the opposite wall, a clock read Twelve-fortytwo.

_'Jeez, we've been here since ten...'_Lily tried her best to stay awake for Cyphrus, but then her eyes dropped and her head fell forward. She fell asleep at the rythym of Pikachu's soft snoring.

* * *

_"This is Echo squad, we've found a data map to the facility. It seems like the fort has two layers, one holding the bunkers and barracks, while the other wall protects the HQ. Our army has penetrated through the first wall. Requesting reinforcements."_

_After the Aeon forces took over the first wall, the mechanized division found a way into them. After gathering the remaining troops, they regrouped inside next to ten places in the walls wired with explosives. They planned to blow ten openings, large ones so that the Mechanized division and the reinforcement APCs can move in. The walls will be taken down and they would advance. _

_Cyphrus ran the plan through his head a third time. He looked up at the gray steel walls of the half hexagonal bunker and let our a sigh. He took a look out of the firing windows to see the snow still falling. He heard the gunfire still rattling in the distance, it looks like it isn't going to stop._

_He made a quick weapon check while he was sitting on a steel chair that was in the bunker they took over not too long ago. He still had his assault rifle with some spare magazines, a semiautomatic sniper with four magazines holding six bullets each. He fit two frag grenades and one plasma grenade on his belt that he took from dead soldiers. He also managed to take a beam knife and a burst pistol from a commanding officer that he killed earlier._

_Cyphrus's helmet was loosely fit on his head while his uniform was torn and wet from all the snow. His artificial skin on his prosthetic arm was staring to peel off from the harsh conditions. He looked around to see the six other people sitting around him on crates and empty ammunition boxes._

_On his right, Shawn was next to the wall, sitting down and resting his head on the wall. Sarge was right next to him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking out into the snowy field. Four others sat down on anything that would work as a chair. _

_Starting from the left, Henderson, held the heavy machinegun that Shawn passed to him earlier. Jake had a missle launcher and smacked on his gum while he mumbled away about how his Ex girlfriend was such a hottie. Ty, the next one, polished his rifle while Aiden, the tall one, smoked a ciggarrete. All of them were older than Cyphrus, in their twenties and thirties. _

_"Ey sarge, when will be blow the fricken walls?" Jake asked the higher rank. Seargeant Denley scowled at his casual approach._

_"We're blowing the walls in ten. But since you spoke up, I guess we can go there eariler. Get your asses up, we're moving." Jake gained a scowl from Ty but he only smirked while he took his gum and threw it at him. Ty was on the verge of killing him, but had the restraint not to. Aiden tossed the ciggarete out of the firing windows and grunted as he took his semiautomatic rifle. Henderson only grunted and followed short. Cyphrus went over to Shawn and helped him up from the ground._

_The squad turned right and moved through the walls to the nearest blasting point. On the right wall, the outer one, Large holes with Mechas in them were common. four or five squads also met up near the blasting point. The soldiers chattered their teeth from the wind blowing in from the cracks and open windows. Three fifteen feet Mechas **(AN: See bottom for Mecha information)** were already in position and awaited for orders. _

_One man was working with the explosives on the walls, carefully handling the large radius blast packs. He finished up, and he gave everybody a thumbs up to go outside the walls into the snow. Every soldier did so and nervously stared at the wall. The explosive engineer took a look at his watch and grinned._

_"Hold on to your skirts girls!" Cyphrus, Shawn, and all the men smirked while a few women glared at the engineer with disgust. The engineer turned the plunger and pushed it down. A large deafening roar blew into all the soldier's ears and smoke blew into all of their faces, blinding most of them. The Mechas immediately started to fire their machine guns, plasma cannons, and missle launchers. _

_Cyphrus brushed his eyes and pulled the bolt on his assault rifle and let it go, his gun replying with a Chak and the feel of a loaded weapon. Cyphrus managed to smirk,_

_It's time to kick some ass._

* * *

"Lily? Liiilly?"

Ash shook Lily's sleeping body while she breathed in and out at a slow pace. Her side was on the tile while she held his pokemon close to her chest. He managed to smile at Pikachu snoring softly while he snuggled closer to her. Ash took a look at the clock on the opposite side of Lily, two o'clock.

Ash himself had fallen asleep a few minutes ago next to the Lati siblings. Now, they stopped crying, but they sat in quietness. No sudden movement from Cyphrus was noticed, so there was nothing to worry about. Well, for now. Ash decided to go back to the waiting room to the others. As he turned around, Lily started to clench her teeth in her sleep, clutching the pokemon in her arms.

* * *

_'Jeez, it's so cold in here!' Lily shivered in her T-shirt and her short shorts. She looked around in the gray chamber filled with machines and men in white lab coats. Her hands rubbed her bare arms while she watched Cyphrus talk ot a bearded man with a clipboard. He pointed to the large blue portal behind him talking in a fast manner. Cyphrus, in his button up collar shirt and his cargos, nodded to every remark. Lily couldn't really hear what the scientist was saying, but she knew what was happening._

_The time before they transported to the world of Pokemon. She watched Shawn relax on a couple of briefcases and yawn during the time of conversations. She stretched her arms noticing the gun holster on her waist. She was about to sit down next to Shawn on the briefcases, but a loud abnoxious noise startled everybody._

_"Shit!" The man talking to Cyphrus yelled. Lights on the ceiling and the wall almost burst into life, turning the gray walls red in alert. The man gave Cyphrus a hexagonal shaped metal and ran to one of the machines punching in codes and numbers. Men in green uniform burst into the room with assault rifle opened fire on the scientists, killing more than half of them in an instant. The scientist talking to Cyphrus took a semiautomatic rifle and returned fire. Bullets and plasma flew from both sides while Cyphrus barked out inaudible orders. Shawn took most of the briefcases and ran through the portal and dissapeared. Cyphrus grabbed the remaining briefcase and fired a burst pistol from his hand yelling at Lily. She tried to listen to him, but all that was heard were muffled shouts and yells. He looked like he ran out of ammo, and his body went up in flames falling to the ground in a sudden heap of-_

* * *

"AH!" Lily shot straight back up and tried to catch her breath. She startled the Pikachu who started to panick and using thunderbolt shocking the wall circuits and the person that was holding him. Ash quickly appeared back into the scene with a stern face.

"Lily! Pikachu! What happened?" Lily, with crackles of electricity dancing on her skin, fell down on the ground once again. Pikachu looked at Ash in horror not knowing what to say or do. Latias and Latios quickly flew over and spectated the scene. Ash put Lily's left arm around his shoulder and helped her up while she groaned with pain.

"Pika! Pika pi!" (I didn't do anything I swear!) Ash glared at his pikachu, only to get a translation mentally from Latios.

"Unnnh..." Lily brought her free hand to her face, covering her eyes and part of her forehead.

"Sorry, I had this... dream. I caused him to freak out." Lily removed her hand to reveal her sore sapphire eyes. Ash let go of her arm, letting her take her limb back. She glanced at the window in front of her, gazing out into the dark sky and the calm, navy ocean.

"How long was I asleep?

"Uh..." Ash took a look at the clock at the wall. Lily stood waiting for an answer. Ash only stared at the clock.

"That's weird, the second hand isn't moving..." Lily raised an eyebrow, only to widen her eyes abruptly with urgency. She darted her eyes to her left, torward the living room, only to find it enveloped in darkness. Even the lights above the emergency room.

"Oh no," Lily stared in horror at the pitch black hallway.

"No no no no!" Lily dashed down the hallway, the sound of her shoes hitting the ground woke Bianca and Lorenzo from their nap. She threw the emergency doors open, only to find the machinery off.

* * *

_Cyphrus didn't pay attention to the dark moonlit sky, he didn't pay attention to the snow wettening his back, not his helmet on the floor, not even the gunshots that flew above his head. Only focused on the giant that was pinning him down with a rifle._

_The Neo soldier had Cyphrus on the ground, holding the gun by the barrel and near the stock while pressing it against Cyphrus. Cyphrus had his back on the snow and his arms resisted the crushing force of the rifle and the Neo's strength that was supposed to be at his neck. Both of them were grunting and shouting at each other, trying to make the other back off or weaken._

_"Look at you, you're just a kid! Do the Aeon forces suck so badly that they need to send _kids_to their front lines?!" The soldier gave a burst of strength against Cyphrus. The gun pressed against Cyphrus's neck, making it difficult for him to breath._

_"I'd love to see you do better!" Cyphrus challenged while he got his neft knee free, jabbing it into his enemy's side. The Neo grimacedat the pain at his side. Cyphrus used this to his advantage and gave a short, strong, push. The gun was off his neck and on the Neo's chest, and Cyphrus rolled away, barely missing the bayoet that was thrusted into the snow. Before the Neo pulled the bayonet out of the ground, Cyphrus took out a pistol and shot him in the same place where he kneed him. Cyphrus discharged two more bullets into the man's shoulder and into his thy. The Neo roared in pain while he stumbled on his already stuck gun, jutting from the ground._

_"You... rat!" The Neo pulled out a pistol and shot Cyphrus at point blank range. Cyphrus reeled back, only to turn around unscathed._

_"Phew! Lucky!" The bullet reflected off of Cyphrus's arm, bouncing into the distance. He turned around to see the body crumple into the ground, spraying a liquid that stained the pure, white snow crimson with blood._

_Cyphrus caught his breath and looked up at the large gray building up ahead. Muzzle flashes were coming from open garagees, doors, and firing windows in the lit up night. Aeon soldiers managed to disarm the automatic turrets and render them useless, so taking over the fort would be a whole lot easier. The Neo soldiers were making one last stand, using whatever they had in their arsenal; tanks, mechas, machine guns, plasma spitting weapons, any kind of weapon they could get their hands on. Cyphrus looked to his right to see his weapons lying on the ground not too far away from him. He remembered throwing them while engagin in hand to hand combat with the soldier he killed earlier. _

_Luckily, Cyphrus and other members of Echo Squad were in the darkened spot of the inside. The spotlights and the other backup lights were shot, and it made the Neo soldiers harder to fire and hit the Aeon soldiers. Unfortunately, Cyphrus saw that one of them had night vision goggles and set up a heavy machinegun on a firing window that just opened, giving a clear shot at Cyphrus and his teammates. A roaring sound of a high caliber machinegun ripped through all the other gunshots, almost deafening him._

_"Fall back! to the outer wall!" Seargeant Denley commanded with a rifle in one hand and a .45 Magnum in the other. Cyphrus started to make his daring sprint over corpses. He ducked and swerved to dodge bullets and avoided every conflict that was in between him and that large gaping hole in the outer defensive wall. He shot his gaze up to his goal to see Henderson cover his back with his heavy machinegun. With a lunge, Cyphrus threw himself inside, rolling behind the wall shortly afterwards._

* * *

Doctor Fernandez dashed to the emergency room with a Charmeleon and a Magnemite.

"What happened?!"

"I startled a Pikachu and caused him to thunderbolt the wall, I think it short circuited the machinery!" Lily exclaimed to the doctor.

"The Machines!" Doctor Fernandez rushed into the room, checking all the equipment.

"The life support system, it's not working!" Lily stood petrified.

"H-how long until the power comes back?!"

"I'll try to have the backup power back on as soon as possible, keep checking his heart rate!" The doctor ran beyond the waiting room into the darkness.

* * *

Lily almost lost her cool, Ash had his hands clutching his hands and the rest of them were dead silent on their chairs. Thirty minutes passed, but it reality, it was only ten before the lights abruptly turned on. the doctor and a medical team ran down the lit hallway, bargint through the emergency room. Lily was shoved outside before the doors closed shut and the sign on the top glowed with red letters. This time, Latios couldn't get in. So Lily was clutcihng her hands together while she nervously rocked back and forth. Bianca and Latias were at her sides, comforting her in all the ways that they could. Ash and Latios both grit their teeth while they stood next to the emergency room. Lorenzo was knocked out, snoring on the chair that he was asleep on.

Latios clutched his head and stumbled to the left of the waiting room. Ash noticed somthing was a tad bit wrong when it took Latios ten minutes just to go to the bathroom. He decided to take a walk to the bathroom to check up on his friend...

* * *

Jabir cupped his hands, letting the cold water gather in the bowl shaped gesture. After the water filled to the top, he splashed his face with the liquid. After he washed his face, he looked at the human hands. Raising his head, he stared at the mirror; at the stranger with crimson eyes and spiky blue hair. He whirled his head to see Ash open the door and take a look around the bathroom beforelaying his eyes on Latios.

"Are you okay?" Latios sighed while he dried himself off.

"Yeah. Still a little shocked about what happened." Latios talked back. He sounded exactly how he telepathically spoke; brotherly and kind. He looked back down at the running water.

"Listen Jabir, I-"

"Please, just call me Latios.' Latios sadly looked up at his friend.

"Latios, I'm sorry this had to happen to you." Ash told him, not really knowing what to say or do.

"Don't be. I met him one last time. That was all I wished for." Latios closed his eyes.

"How did it feel when you learned all that information?"

"Headache," Latios replied with one simple word.

"Oh." Ash scratched the back of his head.

"How are you going to teach your sister?" Ash asked.

"Same way dad taught me." Latios cracked his human fingers.

"Just call her Latias, I think that's what she'll like better."

"Okay." Ash blushed a little, remembering that he was talking to the sibling of the one he fell in love with. Latios smiled, it was pretty obvious. He couldn't believe that her sister didn't figure out how he feels for her.

"Wait, don't you have to revive the Soul Dew?" Latios jumped.

"Oh crap!" In a bright flash, he changed into his pokemon form.

"I need to go to the museum, take care of my sister till I get back!" He flew out of the restroom, turning invisible while he flew out of the hospital. Ash yelled, ducking to avoid getting rammed by Latios. When he left, Ash ran into the waiting room. He was met by a berretless Bianca, giving him a facial expression asking what had happened.

"He went to get the Soul Dew to revive it." The girl nodded, but something was wrong with her eyes; they seemed to sparkle, and tears began to form.

"Hey, he'll be back!" Ash put his hands on her shoulders. She stopped the tears from flowing, looking deeply into his eyes.

"It'll be alright!" Ash tried to cheer her up, but his voice was a little shaky. She managed to smile and gave a look that said thank you. Ash smiled back with confidence. The doors slowly opened, and everbody turned to the open emergency room. Doctor Fernandez walked out with his hands behind his back. Lily stood with concern.

"I don't know how to say this..." Docor Fernandez sighed.

"Your boy here will die at seven, I'm terribly sorry."

* * *

_"Rocket laucher on the rooftop!" Aiden yelled. On the roof of the tall fort, spotlights and soldiers appeared; giving a harder tome for the Aeon soldiers. The Neo Soldiers were growing in number, more soldiers found their way of finding a place to shoot. Whenever they lost a soldier, another took his or her spot. The Neo soldier shot two missles into the canopy of a mecha, blowing it to pieces._

_"Take him out!" One soldier yelled. Cyphrus took his sniper and looked down the sight. He aimed his crosshairs at the head of the frantic soldier trying to reload, spotting another mecha. Before he could fire again, Cyphrus pulled the trigger. A part of the soldier's face to blow off in a bloody mess. He tumbled forward, falling a long distance before reaching the bottom. A sickening crunch was heard when his body slamed against the ground, but the impact caused him to pull the trigger of the rocket launcher, which was pointed at a firing window from the fort. The rocket slammed into the inside of the area, it's white entrail following shortly. __People and parts came soaring out, showering the snow with debris and blood._

_"Beautiful!" Seargeant Denely laughed. He popped up from his hiding spot and fired a burst from his assault rifle at the firing window. He ducked back down to dodge the bullets and plasma. The plasma ate away at the reinforced bulwark with a sizzle._

_"On my mark, run along the wall to the next hole. Henderson, pop some smoke!" The large soldier threw a small greanade the shape of a cylinder. It landed in the snow with a puff of smoke exploding from underneath it. With a hiss, a wall smoke immediately formed in front of the firing window._

_"Go!" Everyone got up and sprinted to the next area. It was perilous, all the gunners now blindfired into the smoke. They threw themselves into the next gaping hole in the fort walls. Cyphrus slid against the ground of the inner wall. Ty and Aiden fired on the nearest firing window, only to stop by a burst of machine gun fire from above._

_"Get back!" Ty yelled. A helicopter hovered above them, wiping out people in the hole they used to be in. Missles and bullets slammed against the Aeon soldiers._

_"That could've been us, Jake!" Aiden yelled at Jake. Jake spit his gum out and found a good spot to fire. Luckily, the helicopter didn't notice him. Jake took a look down the targeting system, the helicopter was framed in green. A beep was heard and white crosshairs pointed torward the middle of the heli. The helicopter started to move, noticing that is was being locked on to, raising altitude and letting out flares. The problem was that he ejected the flares too early, Jake didn't even fire yet._

_"So long, sucker!" The missle flew from the launcher, slamming into the engine of the helicopter. It swerved torwards the fort, and exploded against it. Neo soldiers screamed while the explosion either blew them to pieces, or caught them on fire. _

_"Now's our chance! Everybody, run to that firing window! Cross, you cover us!" Seargeant Denley shouted. Shawn, Jake, Aiden, Ty, and Denley sprinted torwards the firing window. Cyphrus took a look down his sight, killing a Neo who started to fire athis comrades. Right when they were slipping in, Cyphrus heard something that he dreaded. It sounded like a heavy vehicle slowly moving across the fields._

_Tank..._

_"Shit!" Cyphrus whipped his head around to comfront what he feared, a Neo tank was headed his way! A machine gunner popped himself from the top, mowing down advancing Aeon soldiers. _

_'I have to do somthing quick, my friends might be killed!' Cyphrus daringly swung his sniper and shot the gunner. The gunner fell limp, the machine gun still firing with no one to control it. Soon, it stopped when the body of the gunner fell from the tank, his blood staining the tank's armor. The main turret slowly turned his way..._

_"Oh crap..." Cyphrus dropped his sniper and rushed out of the hole, away from the shell's path. The shell landed right where he used to be, obliterating the rubble. Cyphrus flew in the air from the force of the explosion. He landed in the soft snow, but twisted his right ankle. At first, he couldn't get up; screaming and shouting for help. No one came. In a roar of pain, he used his assault rifle as a walking stick and limped his way to the tank. Another shell was fired, this time missing Cyphrus by two yards. The sound disoriented him and caused him to fall back on his twisted ankle. He screamed in agony and pushed himself beyond his limits to get back up._

_With one jump with his left leg, he jumped on top of the tank. The area where the gunner popped out from was sealed shut, but Cyphrus had an idea of finding himself in. _

_With his right hand, he held on to the tank. With his left, he pulled out his beam knife and went to work. He stabbed the lazer point into the metal, sparks flying and metal melting. Slowly but surely, he got the entire blade into the armor. He left the knife there, then pulled a plasma and frag grenade from his belt. _

_'Here it goes!' Cyphrus fit both of the grenades in his hands, pulled the pins, then with all his force, slammed his fist against the melting part of the tank. His forearm made it through the metal, then the tank stopped. He heard screams and explosions along with a jerk of his left arm. Cyphrus smiled, but it soon dissapeared when the tank blew into a ball of flame. The explosions from the grenades set off a chain reaction with the ammunition inside the tank, sending Cyphrus flying through the air. He landed in the snow, and the last thing he saw was a piece of metal jutting out of his left thy and his left mechanical arm completely destroyed._

_His vision went black..._

* * *

WHEW!!! DAMN!! FINALLY IT IS OUT!!! HALELLUJIA!!

Oh my god, 6750 something words! I need to go to sleep...

Okay, here is the information for the Mechas. The Aeon mechas sort of look like a headless ostritch with arms. They stand fifteen feet tall with either a missle pod, machine gun, plasma cannon, or work claw on either arm. The pilot gets to chose his choice of weapons. The canopy is made out of highly reinfoced glass. It can withstand plasma shots, and bullets; but not that of high caliber or high output. An RPG or a missle launcher can take it out.

The siege of Warsaw took place in September 29th. AEON technicians took out communications and automatic turrets. Military Intelligence was off at the calculation of the amount of NEO soldiers. Yet, the AEON forces made it past the first wall and took care of the fort. The first wall was 90 feet thick, 4 miles in diameter and circular shaped. Barracks and bunkers were inside the walls. The large fort behind it was also nanogonal shaped, and towered over the first wall by at least three stories. By dawn of the 30th, the AEON flag was waving in the top of the fort.

Private Cyphrus Cross was injured before the fort was taken, a medic from Delta squad took him back to base. He was awarded the medal of valor for his actions. He was promoted to Corporal shortly afterwards by his Seargeant. Echo squad was one of the few to make it past the first wall. The fort was taken, but with a heavy price. 6,000 AEON casualties, 10,000 NEON casualties. No prisoners taken.

Thanks for reading, hopefully you review! Please tell me if I made any mistakes or if anything is unclear, I was in a rush to finish this!

CJ FANG


	17. White

Hey guys, it's Cj, I've been having a ton of ideas flood into my head. I'm already working on my Christmas "Project." Infiltration might have to wait until I get more than one review. I've only had one guy (Waaah) review, so come on people!

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own the man and my Ocs. I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters, but I do get to use them.

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts' _

* * *

_'So warm... So Bright... Where am I?' _Cyphrus opened his eyes to find himself in a white void. He was on the ground, though it looked like he was floating in the air juding that the ground nor the sky can be seen. He tried using his left arm to support him to get up, but fell flat on the part where his arm should have been. Cyphrus at first reeled back in shock, but got a grip and got up using his human arm. His eyes darted from his right to his left, scanning the area for anybody or anything.

"Hello." Cyhprus whipped around to see a man in a pure white robe, his long blue hair falling below his shoulder.

"You're Cyphrus, correct? The man's ruby eyes met his. Cyphrus stepped back, entering a fighting stance. He reached for his pistol, but touched a rough material. He looked down to see himself in hospital clothing and bandages; stained red and brown with his blood.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." The man raised his hand in a friendly gesture. Cyphrus still kept his guard up, cautiously inspecting the man for any sign of hostile movement.

"Who are you?" Cyphrus looked upon the man's eyes.

"You know who I am," The man replied, lowering his hand.

"I'm the father of your friend. I've given that friend, my son, a task. And you," The man walked closer to Cyphrus, "are going to help him." Cyphrus frowned. Many questions formed in his head.

"What...task is that?" Cyphrus loosened his stance, standing up straight. The man walked closer as he smiled, he placed a hand on Cyphrus head.

"Revive me."

* * *

_'The clock is ticking... It just turned six, yet I still can't believe he's going to die...'_ Lily stood over the bed that held the unconscious boy. She closed her eyes and clutched the railings that kept the patient on their bed. Listening to the heart monitor, she sighed.

_'Why him? Why the boy who had so much hope? Why the boy who still has to find his sister? Why God, why?' _Normally, she wouldn't be this emotional over someone's death; but that wasn't a normal person. She stood next to the boy of his dreams, and fell to her knees realising that this had come to a nightmare. She buried her face into the blankets while she held on to his cold right hand, pleading inside her mind.

"God, please, help me. Help him." Behind her, Latios, in his human form, stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed. In his hands was a black orb. Latias shuffled her human feet on the ground while she looked down in sadness. Bianca and Lorenzo were out of the room, leaving her in respect for the one she loved. Ash stood next to Latios and Latias, his hat in both of his hands with a sorrowful gaze staring at the boy on the bed. The electric mouse on his shoulder had his ears drooped, his red marks on his cheeks a little faded away into the color of his yellow fur.

From what they have seen, Cyphrus stopped struggling, but he had a face that showed that he was not in peace. He was still alive, but on the verge of death. A lady walked in with a clipboard, the one that was working with Doctor Fernandez earlier.

"Doctor Fernandez says that we should pull the plug as soon as possible."

There was no response. The woman slowly turned her back, walking out of the room.

"Cyphrus..." Ash sighed, he let one hand go of his hat to run his hand over the pistol that was in his pocket.

"I won't let you down..." Latios sighed, clutching the orb even tighter.

_'Dad, I hope I can revive you,' _Latios looked at the orb in his hands. It looked dull, its once pure blue color faded into a void of black. He grit his teeth,

_'The exchange for one life for another... how selfish am I?' _He felt a pair of arms go around his waist.

_'Big brother, don't say that. I know you're not like that. Stop taking so much responsibility...' _Latias managed to project her thoughts to Latios's mind.

_'But I-'_

_'You didn't have control right? Don't blame yourself.' _Latios sighed. He touched the hands that were around him.

_'Thanks.' _Latios smiled, all this time he's been comforting her, and now she was comforting him. Latias smiled, bringing him closer to her. Latios turned around, breaking the embrace. Latias at first was confused, but then was taken aback when Latios squeezed her. She returned the hug, feeling warmth in her heart.

Meanwhile, Lily's heart was about to tear in two, she was pretty sure that Cyphrus was going to die...

* * *

"What?" Cyphrus reeled back. Revive him?

"H-how? You're standing right here!"

"Yes I am. But I never said I was alive now did I?" Cyphrus's face went blank, he was standing in front of a dead man!

_'Wait, then what am-'_

"You're supposed to be dead, but you still have much to do." Cyphrus looked at himself, he was stained in his own blood from his woulds. He looked up to see the man come closer.

"My son will provide you the information." The man drew closer, but a straight, double edged sword materilalized in his hand.

"But for now, relax." In a flash, the man drove the sword into Cyphrus's heart. He gagged, his breath leaving him. His face showed no other emotion than suprise. The blade jutted out of his back, but no blood was on it. A heavenly blue light shone from Cyphrus. His eyelids fell, his heart stopping. He felt bliss that was indescribable after that. The Man pulled his sword back, radiant with light. Cyphrus shot his eyes back, his lungs and his heart operating once more. He crumpled on the floor while he gasped for breath. He looked up, looking at the man who held his left hand out.

"Give me your hand." Cyphrus used his right, but the man shook his head.

"No, your other hand."

_'Wha?' _Cyphrus turned, a blue figure of an arm was where the empty space used to be! It looked like a blue haze, made out of some kind of artificial glass or metal. He moved tried moving it, and was successfull. Cyphrus slowly used his left shining, blue arm to grasp the man's arm. The man instantly pulled him up. But once the man let go, Cyphrus's feet left whatever ground that he was standing on.

"What, what's happening?" He looked at himself, the bandages on his body were as white as snow. He radianted with a warm light, his left glassy arm raising high above him.

"Go and revive me. Tell my daughter I love her." Cyphrus tried to speak back, but he was dumbfounded at the man's shadow. It looked like something between a jet, a bird, and a dragon...

_'N-no way...' _After Cyphrus figured out who he was, he automatically looked up. He found himself laughing, staring off into the white.

* * *

This chapter is a bit short, but this is sort of a major part and a cliffy! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Your Brother in Arms,  
CJ FANG

Please Review!


	18. Reborn, Renewed, Revived

Whoo! This is by far the LONGEST chapter I have ever wrote. Well, this is Chapter 18 for ya, have fun reading it. And make sure to review!!!

**Author's Notes:**

"Normal Dialogue"  
_"Telepathic Dialogue"  
'Thoughts'  
Italicized areas are flashbacks.  
_Italicized _words_ are emphasized.

* * *

"Whenever you are ready." Doctor Fernandez tried to keep his face straight on his job while he told the depressed group. Lorenzo took one glance at the girl huddled in the corner. she had her head dug into her knees which were hugged against her chest. He knew that she couldn't bear to see her partner's heart beat its last.

"...Yes. Yes we are." Lorenzo said. Ash sighed, closing his eyes and dropping his head. Latios crossed his arms and brought a free hand to his forehead. Latias and Bianca were both comforting Lily, trying to talk to her and placing a hand on her shoulders.

"Alright then." Doctor Fernandez went to the right part of Cyphrus's bed. Cyphrus looked suprisingly peaceful, as if he was ready to go to heaven. He reached down to the plug connecting the wall to the life support system.

"This is for the best..." He gripped the cord, pulling th-

"AAH!" Doctor Fernandez fell back, his body hitting the floor, breaking away from Cyphrus's hand that grasped him. Cyphrus shot up in his bed, gasping for breath. His pupil-less eyes opening. In seconds, his pupils appeared. Heaving for breath, tearing off the oxygen mask. The heart monitor went haywire, Cyphrus's heart beats in an irregular rate. His eyes drooped, and his breathing slowed down.

He then collapsed on the bed once again, his heart now beating regularly.

* * *

_**Revive me. Fufill my task.**_

_'Ugh...'_

Cyphrus slowly opened his eyes, staring at the group of faces that stared back at him. Once his eyes adjusted to the morning light, he saw Bianca, Latias, Ash Lorenzo, and one huge mouse on top of his stomach.

"Pika!"

"What?"

"You're alive!" Ash laughed, grinning ear to ear at the fact that Cyphrus lived. Bianca teared up, Lorenzo sighed but smiled,

"That was too much for my old self to handle!" The mouse scampered off of Cyphrus's stomach and back on Ash's shoulder. A boy lightly bumped Cyphrus's bandaged shoulder. Cyphrus looked up, and immediately knew who he was after staring at his blue hair and scarlet eyes.

"Welcome back Cyphrus."

"L-Latios?!?" Cyphrus asked with surprise. The boy nodded.

"It's me." Cyphrus smiled.

"Thank God..." He looked down at his hands, his natural hand and his artificial one. He then glanced at the bandages covering his body, now white and pure as if they have just been cleaned. He heard a sob from a girl as he heard his name,

"Cy-Cyphrus..." He looked up at the girl who clenched her fists and wiped her eyes with them.

"Lily...?" She couldn't contain her emotions, she threw herself on top of him, disregarding the fact that he was still hospitalized. She wanted to tell him how she felt, how she cried over him, how she cared, how he came back and most importantly, how she _loved_ him. But all that came out of her mouth was sobs. She then whimpered as she cried on his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"Y-you idiot..." At that, Lily wrapped her arms tighter around him. She felt like her heart was going to explode, it was already beating louder than her words. Cyphrus even felt it, and he was taken aback. But, he pulled her close and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry," Cyphrus whispered. The group of people surrounding Cyphrus's bed slowly tip-toed their way out of the room to give the two privacy. At that, Cyphrus blushed as Bianca gave him a thumbs up and a smirk before she closed the door behind her.

"Um. Lily?" Lily's head looked up at him, her eyes glittering with her tears, her eyes staring deep into his.

"Y-yeah?" Cyphrus couldn't speak for a moment, he locked gazes with her and couldn't find his lips moving. He felt as if her eyes mesmerized him, but he gathered the strength to finally talk.

"T-thanks..."

"For what?" Lily looked too beautiful for him to carry on without stopping between his words,

"For... caring.. this much..." Her heart skipped when Cyphrus cupped her face with his good hand and pressed his lips onto hers. He couldn't take it any longer, her face and those sapphires triggered something inside of him that caused him to kiss her. They both were surprised, but Lily pushed into the kiss, coiling her arm around his neck.

* * *

"Do you think we should go in?" The blue haired boy asked Bianca. She shrugged.

"I think we should at least wait a few-," Latias changed into her pokemon form, turned invisible, and went with Bianca to take a peek in the door, "Minutes." Ash sweatdropped while he stopped talking. Latias curled her head neck around the door, and blushed to find Cyphrus and Lily sleeping together on the bed. He had his arm draped around her waist while she had her arms around his neck. Lily was positioned so that her forehead was touching his chin, and Lily was almost completely under the white bedsheets. Both of them were fast asleep, closer to each other than they have ever been before.

"Awww, isn't that cute?" Bianca Giggled. Latias turned back to Lorenzo, Latios and Ash. She felt lucky that she was invisible, she felt her face heat up from being flustered.

"What is it?" Ash asked. Bianca turned around with a mischevious grin.

"Taking a nap," Bianca laughed. Ash adn Latios thought she was joking from the way she said it, they slowly walked over to the door themselves.

"Ha ha, Cyphrus's pretty lucky, she's kind of pretty..." Latios scratched the hair behind his head.

"Pika!" Pikachu said while he peeked in from Ash's shoulder. Ash made no comment while they both pulled back. He already had his mind set on the girl who just reappeared on the . She held both of her hands on her face in a girlish way. Scarlet was the only color seen on her face, and that just made her look cute.

"So when do you think they're gonna wake up?" Ash asked while he sat down next to her in the waiting room, trying to cool his face down from blushing.

"A while, we might even have to separate them if they get-"

"Bianca!" Lorenzo glared at his granddaughter. Ash didn't hear anything after that, he leaned back and fell asleep with Pikachu on his lap. Latias was too tired to notice Ash sitting down next to her, she lowered her hands and put them on her lap while Latios yawned while Lorenzo scolded Bianca. He still gripped the black orb with his right hand, as if it was his own life in his fist. He fell down on the chair on Latias's right, he closed his eyes and felt his sister's head rest on his shoulder.

* * *

_Latias opened her eyes to find herself in the garden. The stars were shining in the sky. She marveled at the beautiful Altomarian night, more dazzling than before. Her view shifted to the fountain. Ash on the left side of the fountain, Latios on the right. She tried to speak, but her voice was inaudible. Strange, she was in her pokemon form..._

_She floated closer to the fountain, but she stopped when the two boys each held out a hand. Ash extended his left while Latios extended his right. The two boys had smiles, but she had no reach of both of their hands at once. She stared at Ash, his handsome face seemed as if it was brightening the darkness in the garden. She turned to her brother, his calm and assuring expression brought a safe feeling. His eyes brimmed with strength, willing to do whatever to protect her. Ash and Latios had their hands out, but Latias had to take one. She couldn't take both. _

_Then it all got bad. Really, really bad. Ash and Latios abruptly dropped their arms and fell to the ground. Shocked and frightened, Latias flew to each of them. They both had their eyes open, the life poured out of them, their bodies laying still on the stone pavement. She started to cry, the seemed lifeless and gone. She watched as the stars in the sky fell, the soft midnight sky replaced with a menacing, crimson color. The fountain stopped flowing with water, the soul dew shattered. This time, she heard herself scream._

_She sobbed and tried to fly away, but once she faced the entrance to the garden, she stared at a boy dressed in black. He had dark hair and dark eyes, adding to the atmosphere created around him. He held an empty handgun in one hand, and a knife in the other. The boy bared his teeth and dropped the gun, his expression filled with malice and vengence. With a ferocious cry, he charged at Latias, his knife reared up over his head. Latias couldn't move and watched the knife fall, she widened her eyes and shrieked... _

* * *

Latias jerked up, but found herself in the waiting room once more. Ash sat next to her on her left and Latios sat next to her on his right. They both had their heads on Latias's shoulders, fast asleep. She breathed out deeply in relief, they were still alive and breathing. She leaned back, her head against the wall. She looked at both of them with love,

_'I have you both now. I want to keep it that way.' _She stared at the sun, leaking into the room. She looked at Bianca and Lorenzo, each of them slumped on a chair next to the room. Latias snuggled in her chair, making sure that she was close to both of the ones she cared deeply about, and so that they were comfortable. She felt her eyes droop, and she smiled happily. Her hands on theirs.

* * *

Cyphrus slowly opened his eyes to meet the white wall and the sun. He moved his eyes to the window, the sky crystal clear with the sun shining. The clock on the wall read twelve o'clock, noon. He tried to sit up, but looked down to remember who was in the bed with him. He smiled as he caressed the back of the blue haired girl sleeping next to him. Her head was buried in his chest, her arms around him as if she was clinging on to him for dear life. He just watched her sleep, her body moving every time she breathed. His arms were still around her.

_'I haven't felt like this in a while. Neither have I ever been with her like this,' _Cyphrus grinned. _'She must have been really tired, she slept while we were kissing.' _Cyphrus pulled his arms back. He brushed his hand against her shorts and he felt something cold and hard. He reached into her pocket to take out the hexagonal object.

Cyphrus's smile disappeared while he brought Model C in front of him. He stared at the face like features on the Biometal. He sat up and set the Biometal down while he sighed. Lily's arms retracted and she curled up into a ball under the covers. Cyphrus reached into her pockets again to find his gun and his wallet. He thanked God that the handgun didn't go off while they were sleeping, the safety was off! He sweatdropped.

Cyphrus got out of the bed and realized that he was wrapped in bandages and he had a white patient's gown on him. Cyphrus poked hs head out the door, looking left and right. He wondered why the hospital was quiet. He then found the five people in the waiting room. Latias was the only one awake, Latios's and Ash's head on her shoulders. He laughed and approached the girl looking out of the window, smiling. He couldn't remember the last time she smiled like that while he was here.

"Got a little weight on your shoulders?" Latias looked left, at Cyphrus. She blushed, shyly nodding.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You can't-"

Before Cyphrus could finish, a voice interrupted.

"Sir," Cyphrus turned to a nurse.

"Please go back to your bed, you're in a very unstable condition." Cyphrus cracked his bandaged neck and rotated his arms. The nurse grimaced with a sickened expression.

"I'm stable," cyphrus replied. "Besides, my bed is kinda occupied."

The nurse then put on a stern face.

"Sir, please go back to your bed." Cyphrus put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay! I'll go!" He backed into the room. The nurse then looked at Latias with a strange look.

"Do you know him?" Latias shook her head and pretended that she didn't know him. The nurse oddly looked at the awkward position she was in.

"Okayyy, this is a weird day..." The nurse turned around from where she came from. She then hear the doors open and Lily stumble out of the door. She fell at Latias's feet, softly snoring while she curled into a ball again. Latias sweardropped,

_'This is so awkward,'_ Latias shook her head and silently laughed.

* * *

"... Latios, I know this is hard but can I speak to you for a minute?" Cyphrus called in the awakened Lati sitting on the chair. Cyphrus had his head poked out the door, cautiously looking for any nurse passersby. Latios looked up and got off his seat. The others curiously watched the blue haired boy walk into the emergency room. The doors shut with a click.

"You were revived right? From that Soul Dew form?" Cyphrus asked Latios, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Y-yeah, you revived me." Latios looked at Cyphrus with surprise.

"How do I do it?" Cyphrus asked him. Latios just stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Latios asked. Cyphrus put a hand behind his head and looked left, away from Latios.

"I know this might sound jacked up, but I met your dad." Latios's eyes widened.

"How? When?!?" Latios asked, taking a step forward. He clenched the Soul Dew in his hand.

"Right before I came back alive. He... told me that I had to do a task."

"What?" Latios asked.

"Just listen!" Cyphrus snapped. Latios backed off a little. "He said that I had to revive him. He said I had to help you do it. But I don't know how and you have to teach me."

"I... can." Latios answered.

"Well, how do you do it?" Cyphrus asked. Latios sighed and reverted back to his pokemon form.

_"Are the doors locked?" _Latios asked.

"Yeah. I locked 'em." Cyphrus told him.

_"Stand up," _Latios commanded. Cyphrus did what he was told, standing up straight. _"This'll hurt your head for a minute, but I can teach you through my sight sharing. Just tell me when."_

"Alright. Do it." Cyphrus said, determined how to learn to revive Raphael. Latios put a hand on his head and closed his eyes. He reopened them, his eyes shining a blue color. Latios felt power run through the arm that held on to Cyphrus's head. Cyphrus looked a little confused.

"Is it-AGH!" Cyphrus buckled, his head filling with information. For ten seconds, he felt a searing pain in his head, as if someone was slowly tearing it apart. Latios then stopped. They both fell to the ground, Latios from exhaustion, Cyphrus from the pain. Latios got up, panting for breath.

_'Oh no, did I do it wrong?' _

_"Cyphrus are you alright?" _Latios asked. He offered a hand to him. Cyphrus then opened his eyes, his red eyes showing off a little hint of blue.

"The Soul Dew... It has to be revived with a surge of Lati energy..." Cyphrus then looked up at the hand given to him. He stretched out his left hand, and he found his left metal arm glowing with some sort of power. He pulled himself up and sat back on the bed, clutching his head.

"Bring the others in."

* * *

"... So this is what happened while you were-,"

"Dead," Cyphrus cut off Lorenzo's statement while he sat up on his bed. Latias sniffed while she wiped away tears from her face. She ran into Latios in human form, her human body hitting Latios's Pokemon form.

_"Sis... I'm sorry... Yeah... He did say that... I know... I miss him too you know..." _Latios told Latias while they communicated through faint telepathy.

"I guess I was wrong to question Latios. I was stupid enough to think that he would be gone forever," Lorenzo told Cyphrus.

"We can bring him back, but only to his Soul Dew state. We'll do that tonight." Lorenzo stared at him.

"How? You'll be transferred to an advanced hospital tomorrow morning, it's ridiculous if you think that you'll get out soon."

"Unless I sneak out of this hospital," Cyphrus smirked. "Just leave my clothes here. I need something to change to once I get out of this gown and these bandages."

_"That is if you don't get caught..." _Cyphrus widened his eyes and looked at his biometal that was sitting on a table at the corner of the room.

"You aren't supposed to talk!" Bianca, Lorenzo, and Pikachu looked at Cyphrus as if he was mentally challenged. The only people who heard the voice was Latios, Latias, Cyphrus and... Ash.

"That was against orders!" Cyphrus yelled.

_"Well pardon me Lieutenant-Colonel," _The Biometal raised from the table and levitated over to Cyphrus, talking with a sarcastic tone. _"You're the one who almost got killed... once... twice... a hell lot more in one damn mission!" _The Biometal floated near his face. Everybody just stared at the floating Biometal, staring at it as if it was a magic trick.

_"Did it just... talk?" _Latios asked, Latias turned her head from Latios's abdomen to see the event.

_"IT?!?" _Model C turned and glared at Latios.

_"I happen to be a 'he' okay?!"_ Model C growled.

"Hey! I'm your problem!" Cyphrus but in.

_"You're your own problem, you forgot almost half the things I taught you about self-control!"_ Model C retorted.

"Well, you could've helped me out!" Cyphrus shot back.

_"What about 'orders' Cyphrus?"_ The red haired boy snarled.

"Model C! Cyphrus! Stop fighting!" Ash yelled.

_"Don't interrupt!"_ Model C swung himself around so that he faced Ash.

"I just did!" Ash shouted, a little pissed off at how annoying these two were. Latios and Latias just sank into a corner.

_"Well, you're only a- wait... Did you just talk back?"_

"Well, yeah!" Ash answered with hostility at the "newcomer." Model C and Cyphrus looked at each other with stern faces.

_"We'll talk about this later. Goodbye for now."_ Model C's Eyes dimmed and he fell to Cyphrus's hands. Cyphrus looked Ash up and down.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" Ash yelled.

"Sir! Please stop screaming! I'm getting complaints here!" The same nurse that caught Cyphrus shouted. She stood at the door which was barely opened. She then shut the door.

"... What?" Ash noticed Cyphrus staring at him.

"It's nothing." Cyphrus then stared at his Biometal for a brief moment before talking again,

"Like I said, I'll be out of here in the night. I'll need you guys back at the garden for the revival." The group acknowledged and they walked out, except for Lily. She walked over and pressed her lips on his.

"Be careful," Lily whispered when they parted. Cyphrus smirked,

"You know me," he answered. Lily couldn't help but laugh while she closed the door behind he while she walked out.

_'I haven't seen her happy like that in a while...' _Cyphrus grinned.

_"Are you done?" _Cyphrus turned to the Biometal that levitated to Cyphrus's height.

_"Don't get too close to her," _Model C told Cyphrus. His grin dissapeared.

"I... know."

_"No you don't. I do. Before I became a biometal, I was attached to a reporter with the name of Neige. She and I had similar opinions, but we soon took different paths. I took that part to becoming the leader of the Einherjar. The leader of eight 'Warriors.' I took part in the Ragnarok incident, and I was defeated at the feet of the legendary hero that killed my subcordinates. The legendary hero named Zero. I then realised how foolish I was. I tore the control of Ragnarok from the leader, Weil, and I fired Ragnarok at Neo Arcadia, probbly killing thousands while doing so. I kidnapped Neige while I tried to tell her everything, and yet I failed,"_ Model C looked like he gazed down in shame.

_"I couldn't face her after my defeat. I knew she wouldn't forgive me for what I've done."_ Model C sighed and looked to his right, away from his listener.

_"Losing your lover is a life shattering experience, but not being able to face her anymore was much worse... I was so damn foolish." _Cyphrus exhaled deeply.

"Did you know is she truly loved you?"

_"What?" _Model C turned to Cyphrus.

"She would understand your situation."

_"But I-"_

"Trust me, I would know. If she really did love you, she would know that you tried to justify your acts through turning against Weil's plans. She would understand and forgive you. I sorta had this kind of incident before."

A moment of silence and the sounds of pidgeots passed.

_"... Now's no longer the time to talk about that. Down to the real problem."_ Model C intruded.

"Right."

_"About that Ash boy,"_

"How did he understand you?" Cyphrus raised an eyebrow.

_"He's one of you. He's a chosen one." _Cyphrus held a now serious expression.

"How?"

"I don't know, but he isn't normal. There's something else inside that boy."

"... Should I tell him?"

_"Our real mission is to recruit possible chosen ones for the new biometal we discovered. He is one of them."_

Cyphrus grit his teeth, but relaxed his muscles and gave in.

_"It's settled then. We're bring him back to out world."_ Model C's eyes dimmed.

_"Even if it takes force."_

* * *

"Ash, bend your knees a little."

Lily commanded Ash while he bent down a slightly while he gripped Lily's gun tighter. They were back in the garden, teaching Ash the basics of firearms. Latias, Bianca, and Latios watched.

"Don't put your left hand under the grip, left thumb next to your right and curl your fingers over you right ones. Your pinkie doesn't have to necessarily cover one though." Ash moved his hand to the desired position.

"Don't lock your elbow."

"Huh?" Ash turned his head toward Lily.

"Bend your arms and don't lock it. Keep it as straight as you can. Same with your left elbow, except that your left elbow should be more bent that your right."

Ash did as he was instructed and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look down the gun again. Make sure the gun isn't close enough to kickback and hit you in the face. Trust me, it'l hurt. Keep your digits out of the way of the slide, they can be torn apart if you don't hold it correctly." Ash did all that with a scary picture of his fingers getting messed up from his own gun.

"Focus on the wooden target that we set up, don't lose your concentration. Just inhale, then exhale and squeeze the trigger. You can fire when ready," Lily stood behind Ash and watched as he shot the target and a hole appear on the wood. He grinned in satisfaction.

"This is just a pistol, I'll teach you how to fire a magnum if we either have time, or if you're up to it. Cyphrus will probably help with CQC and shoulder required weapns."

"CQC?" Ash asked while he lowered the gun and switched the safety on.

"Close Quarters Combat: Knife Techniques, Wrestling, Physical contact," Lily answered. Ash grew a little scared at the thought of Cyphrus pinning him down to the ground with brute force.

"Keep firing at the target and every shot, take five steps back. Make sure no one or nothing is in your line of fire." Ash counted his steps back and switched the safety off. Lily found a seat on the grass on the hill and she looked up at the orange sky.

"How's he doing?" Bianca sat down with her, Latias floated next to her while Latios levitated near the three with Pikachu on his back.

"Better than I expected."

_"Is he really going to war?" _Latias asked, keeping her eyes on the boy with determination of hitting that wood block.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he survives. He'll return. We'll throw down our own lives to get him back here." Latias sadly gazed at the boy, but couldn't help but smile at his grin of satisfaction. He hasn't missed a single shot yet, and he was pretty far away from the block.

_"I hope so..."_

"Don't worry, you'll love him even more once you see him again." Latias blushed at Bianca's comment.

"Lily?" Ash asked. Lily turned to Ash.

"Yeah?"

"I'm out of bullets." Lily nodded. She reached into her pocket and pulled out bullets.

"Come here." Ash went over with the gun hanging from his hand, the slide staying back to tell the user it was spent.

"To eject the magazine, press and hold the button on the grip with your thumb until the clip is out of the gun." Ash did so, but he dropped the clip onto the floor.

"Oops." Lily sighed and picked up the clip for him.

"To reload a clip, slide the bullet into this area," She pointed to the top of the magazine. "After one bullet, you have to push that one down so you can put the next bulet in. This is only if you need to put ammunition into your magazine. You're not going to have to do this most of the time. Now, reload your gun." Lily pulled out another clip from her pocket and gave it to Ash.

"Slide this back into where it should go." Ash took it and slid it in until he heard the clack of the slide going back into place.

"Is this it?" Ash asked while he held the gun out. Lily took it and shot the stem of an apple. The apple fell into Latios's hand.

"Yep. Don't just take one magazine and a whole bunch of bullets, take magazines. It's faster and smarter. Drop an empty magazine on the ground if you're on the battlefield. But in this case, save the magazines." Ash nodded and went back to his range. Lorenzo walked into the garden and went to Ash.

"Can I try?"

"Yeah. Do you know how?" Lorenzo examined the gun.

"Yes." Then, with one hand, Lorenzo fired the gun horizontally at the block of wood. It took him less than a second to aim and fire the gun. Ash was dumbstruct, it took him at least ten seconds to aim if he wanted to hit that block. Everyone watched while Lorenzo walked out.

"Dinner's ready in a couple of minutes!" Lorenzo yelled while he dissapeared.

_"He's definately not what he looks like."_ Latios looked at Bianca, she frowned.

"I know," Bianca coldly answered. She grabbed a full magazine from Lily's backpack and snatched the gun from Ash. She slid the magazine in and cocked the slide to see the chambered bullet inside.

"How do you hold it again?"

* * *

The sun set, and the moon rose and shone through the window into Cyphrus's patient room. He folded the bandages and put them on the made bed before he took off his gown. He also folded that and placed it on the bed. He put on his plain boxers, his jeans, his white T-shirt, and his red button up collared shirt. He put on the holster with his pistol that was underneath all those clothes. He slide his wallet into his backpocket and put on his cross necklace. Lily even put his dog tags in his jeans pocket. He put that on also, but found another pair, Shawn's.

Cyphrus grasped the dogtags before wrapping it around his wrist. He grabbed his biometal,

_"Are you ready?"_ Model C asked.

"Yeah, let's go. ROCKON!" A bright flash erupted from the room and Cyphrus's armor and his large, shouldered weapon appeared. From his helmet, his oxygen facemask slid from both sides of his helmet. They connected at the middle of his face, the black material covering his nose, mouth, and lower facial regions. His HUD system slid over his right eye, starting up. He felt a strange material cover his eyes for a moment, but the strange feeling dissapeared when he knew that it was a coating to keep his eyes irritated from the water.

He slid the window open and he jumped through it, hitting the water and immediately sinking to the ocean bed.

_"Alright, I made a map of Altomare's waterways and I'll put it on your HUD."_ It appeared at the corner of his Heads Up Display and marked his objective with a red mark.

_"Remember, my dash system isn't as good as on the ground than underwater. Running on the bottom should be better. Try to avoid light, It'll reveal your position. My camoflauge doesn't work underwater."_

"Understood," Cyphrus said into his facemask. Cyphrus took a step and another.

_'Whew. This is going to be tiresome.' _He watched pokemon swim by while he trudged his way underwater.

* * *

_"I'm so glad everything worked out," _Latios commented while he laid down on the grass, his wings spread out on the ground.

"Well, almost everything," Ash said. He was lieing on the ground next to Latios, and he brought his heads behind his head.

_"... I feel so guilty," _Latios told Ash. Ash turned his head to the right to face Latios. _"I wasn't strong enough to save Shawn and help them fight. I was too weak and I got captured, let alone die and almost get Cyphrus killed."_

"It's not your fault. Things like that happen. You got captured protecting Latias, and that fight was beyond your control. Besides, all I could do was watch the whole thing unfold, I did absolutely nothing," Ash stated. Latios couldn't say anything after that. After a moment of silence, Ash looked back up and sighed.

"It's a beautiful night."

_"There's clear skies today and the stars are all out," _Latios told Ash.

"I don't think I've ever gotton a better look at the stars like this, not even on my travles. You're lucky you live here."

_"Well, I want to travel around the world like you do, but I have a job here."_

"Oh." Ash stared up into the sky. His eyes attracted to the light in the dark sky.

"Hey Latios," Latios craned his neck so that he looked at Ash. "Have you ever flew high?"

_"Huh?"_

"You know, above the clouds?"

_"Yeah, I do that whenever I get stressed."_

"Really? That's cool," Ash grinned. "I'd love to fly high and touch the clouds."

_"They're a bit cold, but they feel comforting actually."_

"Lucky," Ash laughed. Latios smiled.

_"I get to both walk and fly now, but I prefer flying more," _Latios laughed with Ash.

_"But you know what," _Latios asked. _"When I sacrificed my life to save Altomare, the city was also lit up like this night. In fact, it was as if the lights and the stars both matched up. I looked back and realised what me and my dad sacrificed and would sacrifice out lives for. I can now understand why, I looked at Latias. She was scared and she didn't hide it. I looked at Latias from my dad's view point, and I knew that I couldn't let her die. So I used the rest of my life to save Altomare and my sister. I think I made the right choice since I was resurrected." _

Ash nodded his head.

"That's definately something worth dying for." The radio was softly playing, fitting the setting and mood.

_"And the shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in gray._

_And the su-n will set for you-"_

Latias, Lily, and Bianca all talked while sitting on the edge of the fountain. They sat next to the radio.

"So what do you guys do in your free time?" Lily asked, hugging Pikachu like a stuffed animal. He looked like he didn't mind at all, he just listened to the girls' comversation.

"Painting, swimming," Bianca answered.

_"Flying, sunbathing," _Latias giggled.

"And shopping!" They both answered at the same time. Lily smiled.

"Although, shopping with Latias can be a little tough. We look _exactly_alike so it's hard for others to tell us apart. That's why I bought this beret," Bianca told Lily. Latias blushed,

_"It's true," _Latias said.

"I wish I had more free time, let the military personnel have a little fun outside of our area," Lily extended a hand and ran it through the water in the fountain. "I love shopping."

The three leaned back, relaxing while they also looked at the sky.

"Pikaaa," Pikachu looked amazed at the light in the black void. He snuggled up next to Lily to have a more comfortable position in Lily's arms.

_"He says it's pretty," _Latias said, smiling. The three laughed.

"It is..." Lily agreed with Pikachu. The song on the radio ended and the announcer piped over the ending part of the song.

_"Thanks for listening to "Shadow of the Day" by Linkin Park folks, this is 101.5 FM Alto radio. We'll put up another song in just a minute, tune in!"_

* * *

"Wow. What a view." Cyphrus looked at the night sky. Even through the glassy and disoriented water, it looked beautiful.

_"I know we should be focusing on our objective, but I have to agree with you." _Model C talked to Cyphrus, looking through Cyphrus's eyes.

_"... more beautiful than when I stared at space during my last breath," _Model C talked in a sad tone. Cyphrus looked away from the night.

"We probably should get going." Cyphrus once again trudged through the ocean bed and water, now in the waterway system.

"Model C, if you rememeber this much, then what happened at the one day? You know, when the clock striked noon and we fired the gun?" Cyphrus asked. Model C replied in a serious tone.

_"I think my memory blocks aren't the only ones that are being broken. I think you cracked one of my fighting codes. Apparently, we can reach our greatest fighting potential when the sun is the brightest (Noon) and we can fire a charged particle beam that is supposed to be five-hundred percent stronger than usual. The gun morphs with your firing arm, and becomes a part of it. That's something to report on out aftermath file."_

"So you're telling me that I can fire stronger blasts than the one before?" Cyphrus asked while he turned a corner.

_"Yes, until it reaches twelve-O'-one."_

"So a minute of the strongest weapon capabilities..."

_"Correct. We're here."_

* * *

Ash and Latios fell asleep in the grass while Bianca and Latias fell asleep on the edges of the fountain. Lily stayed awake, Pikachu asleep next to her, on her right. She listened to the radio, staring at the grass. Her eyes grew weary and heavy.

"Where's Cyphrus?" She asked herself while she turned the radio off. She yawned and leaned back to gaze at the stars, sighing while she fought her sleepiness. She rose her finger to the sky.

"The Eastern Ray, The Western Shadow, The Southern Demon, The Northern Seraph," Lily recited as she pointed to various constellations.

"The four warriors, born to rid of injustice. The Eastern Ray, the strongest in the sun. The Western Shadow, the strongest in the Moon. The Northern Seraph faced death and transformed into light, The Southern Demon however, rained darkness and suffering, but died after a tragic incident."

"But when the wrold faced a bitter truth, he was reborn not as a demon, but as a savior." Lily jumped at the new voice. She turned left to face Cyphrus, who was back in his original clothing.

"The four united to fight Evil. The leader of Evil, Sin, led an army of corruption, deception, and chaos. With their powers, the four defeated the army and Sin, and brought peace unto the world." Cyphrus brought his hands behind his head.

"Every night when I was little, I listened to that story all the time."

"You remember?" Lily asked while she put her head on his shoulder. Cyphrus put his hands back down on the edges of the fountain, leaning back on them.

"The stars here are the same as our world," Lily noted.

"It is." Cyphrus put an arm around Lily's waist. The two stayed silent, but Lily kissed him on the cheek. Cyphrus smiled and turned to kiss Lily on the lips. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. They seperated after they ran out of breath.

"I wanted to do that with you _so_ badly," Lily seductively said while she ran a finger down his chest.

"So did I," Cyphrus caressed her waist. The two chuckled and returned to their past position. Something then crossed Cyphrus's mind,

"Hey, you konwwhen something happened at noon that other day?"

"Hm?"

"The story said that the Eastern Ray was the strongest in the sun. Wasn't that what happened that one day?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked Cyphrus, taking her head off of his shoulder and looking at him.

"That blast and transformation never happened before. It ties in with the story doesn't it?" Cyphrus scratched the back of his head.

"You're right, that's so weird."

"Yeah. It looks like I recovered a fighting attribute that was forgotten by Model C."

"There was more fighting skills that you uncovered?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. My gun combines with my arm and I can fire five-hundred percent stronger and wider that a regular charged up shot. This only happens during noon, if I want it to happen."

"Well, that's something we can use for our advantage," Lily noted.

"Yeah..." Cyphrus walked over to the sleeping blue and white dragon and shook him awake. Latios groggily opened his eyes and stared at Cyphrus.

"It's time."

* * *

The dead, black Soul Dew was placed on the pedestral. Latios and Cyphrus stood at the left and right ends of the small pool.

"Will it work?" Ash asked.

_"Yes, but at a cost," _Latios told everybody. Cyphrus took off his top layers to leave his metal arm and skin bare.

"We have a risk of passing out, or at the worst case scenario, death." Everybody stood gaping at the two.

"What?!? You're telling us that after all you two have gone through, you're willing to put your lives out on the line _again_?!?" Lorenzo burst out. Everybody who was watching nodded in agreement.

_"As a guardian of Altomare, I have to do my duty."_

"As a soldier of Aeonia and a chosen one, I have taken full responsibility of this mission and it is my job to fix the problems that I brought here." The two boys near the pool looked back at the others with seriousness along with their comebacks.

"You can't stop us," Cyphrus told the others.

_"We've already made our decisions."_

"Isn't there something we can do?" Ash whipered to the floating biometal next to him.

_"No. Those two are headstrong. You get in their way, you're gonna end up getting trampled." _Model C replied. Latias however, frowned. She felt anger boil inside her.

_"Fine, if I can't stop you, I'll join you." _Latios whipped his head towards Latias and glared at her.

_"No way, you're not doing anything!"_

_"Do you actually think that I'll actually float here while you guys are risking you lives!?!"_

_"We're risking our lives for all of you!" _Latios snapped.

_"Why!?! Because you're a guardian of Altomare?!? I am too you know!"_

_"But you-" _

_"Teach me how to do this, I'm tired of watching everybody getting hurt and risking their lives! Teach... Me!!" _Latias yelled. This anger was like non other that she ever experienced before, and nobody ever saw her like this. But she didn't care.

_"Sis-"_

"Latios. Teach her." Cyphrus crossed his arms.

"But she'll-"

"Latias has the same rights and privileges you do. If she's willing to stick her neck out like we do, Teach her." Cyphrus looked at Latios with a look that hled a mix of pain, seriousness, and wisdom.

_"... Are you really sure about this?" _Latios asked with a sincere expresion.

_"Yes," _Latias answered with a fire in her eyes.

_"... Come here." _Latias flew over to Latios.

_"You know that I'm just worried about you."_

_"..." _Latios put a hand on Latias's head.

_"Are you ready?" _Latios asked.

_"Do it." _Latios closed his eyes and reopened hem to reveal his shining eyes. Latias also had the same eys, but she screamed out from the pain. Bianca and Ash were about to rush in to help her, but Lorenzo stopped them both with an arm. Latias fell to the ground and closed her eyes, panting.

_"Sis, are you okay?" _Latias could only nod as she fought to regain levitation.

"Whenever you guys are ready," Cyphrus told the siblings. The two Latis looked at each other before nodding to Cyphrus. He clutched his left shoulder with his right hand. His entire left arm started to gow blue. He clenched his metal fist while Latios was across from him from the pool while Latias levitated between the two.

_"For dad." _Latios's eyes shone again. Latias did the same. The three then raised their open hands, cocked their arms back, then hit the Soul Dew simalteaneously. The three of them grasped the Soul Dew. A flash erupted form the small pool, the Soul Dew now shining white. The others blocked their eyes and turned away to escape the blinding light.

Latios and Latias now had both of their hands on the Soul Dew while Cyphrus still held on to the now white orb with his metal arm. Rays of light erupted from the Soul Dew, and Cyphrus screamed while he withdrew his hand, swinging it as if he burned it like a real hand. He staggered backwards and and clutched the glassy blue arm of his.

"I... I've done all I can," Cyphrus gasped. Latios and Latias were still going at it, but it was obvious that they were in pain from their clenched teeth and shut eyes.

_'Come on, just a little more!' _Latios thought. He and Latias were discharging as much energy as they could into that smal sphere. Then, the two stopped, their regular eyes returning. The two watched the light die down and the Soul Dew they once knew return. they fell to the ground, hitting the stone pavement. They panted on the floor. Latias craned her neck to stare towards the pool. She teared up at the calming, soft light that glowed from the top of the pool that she couldn't see. Even though she couldn't see the Soul Dew itself, she knew that they finished their job.

"We did it..." Latios gasped, his eyes shut and his chest was heaving. The energy that they put into the Soul Dew effected their body functioning systems, causing them to fight for breath. Latias let out a whimper when she buried her head in the crook of her brother's wing. She wrapped her arms around her brother and cried herself to sleep. The last thing that Latios saw was Latias, sleeping next to him, squeezing him. He managed to glimpes at everybody rushing in toward them. Then it all went black.

* * *

Review people! I spent too much work for this to go unreviewed! But it was fun writing it though. Just about two more chapters untill I'm done with Trigger... Till next time!

Cj


	19. White Petal

Well, this is it. This is Trigger. I can't believe i actually fnished it alright, I actually thought that I was gonna fail as an author. I hope you had fun reading this as much I had writing it.

Notes:

"Regular communication"

_"Telepathic communication"_

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

Altomare. The floating city in the world of pokemon. Also the location and home of two legendary pokemon, Latios and Latias. It was a beautiful day, clear skies and a shining sun. a group of three, holding briefcases and backpacks walked on the streets.

"So where exactly did you guys appear?" Ash asked, his usual clothing and hat on. He walked at Cyphrus's left, his left shoulder barren and his belt empty.

"In one of the Alleys. It should probably be around here according to Model-"

"Guys!" Lily interrupted Cyphrus and caused the two boys to turn around in the direction Lily was pointing at. They saw a blue haired boy in a plain white T-shirt and jeans while a girl wearing a green polo, a white skirt, and a beret run toward them. An old man dressed in a red shirt with blue overalls followed shortly behind.

"Hey you guys," Lily told the three, wearing her civilian light blye T-shirt and white short-shorts.

"Well, we just wanted to say bye," Latios said, Pikachu scrambled up his shoulder. He then jumped on Ash and hugged his neck. He nuzzled his cheek with his own, Ash hugging him back.

"I'll miss you buddy, I'll be back. Take care of the others!" Ash sadly smiled at his pokemon companion as he let go of him.

_'Take care pikachu...'_

"Bye Lily..." Bianca outstretched her arms. Lily put her luggage to the ground and hugged Bianca

"Bye Bianca, I'll miss you," Lily sadly smiled at her while she hugged her. Meanwhile, Cyphrus shook Lorenzo's hand.

"It was nice meeting you all, I wish I could stay longer," Cyphrus scoffed." Maybe I'll be back if we have another cross world mission and bring Ash back."

"It's an honor to meet you Lieutenant Colonel, you do know where to come if you ever come back." Lorenzo heartily smiled.

"Thanks Lorenzo, and by the way, I think it's better off if you call me Cyphrus. I'm not really a lieutenant colonel anyway, Youth Division soldiers have ranks that are two ranks lower than a 'regular' adult rank anyway." They let go of each other's hands. Latios then stepped up and smiled.

"Hey, thanks for everything," Latios said. Cyphrus grinned,

"Anytime man. I didn't come here cause I was ordered to you know, I wanted to make new friends here. You guys sure fit in that category," The boys chuckled before they had a brief hug. When they seperated, Cyphrus pat Latios's shoulder.

"Take care of your sister."

"I will," Latios said with a determined smile.

"Where is she anyway?" Ash asked as he approached them. The three Altomarian citizens turned to find her.

"She was with us a minute ago," Latios turned around to tell the three.

"Oh, Ash said in a sad tone. Latios looked away from everybody else with a frown.

* * *

A haze appeared in Bianca's room through the open window. In that haze, a red and white jet-like dragon fell into it's area.

_"C'mon, where is it?!?"_ Latias asked herself out loud while she looked for something important. She finally found up a rolled up piece of paper. She turned invisible and flew out the window.

_"Sis! They're leaving!"_

_"I'm coming!"_

* * *

"All clear," Cyphrus told Lily, who held the portable world transferring device. She punched in a code and set the device on the ground next to a brick wall.

"Portal opening in five... four... three... two... " Lily counted down, then a large hole with a radius of five feet appeared where the device used to be. It was a pitch black portal, a endless dark void.

"The device can only be used once and will self destruct, once we go through and the portal closes, get away from that thing," Cyphrus pointed at the device.

"Well, I guess this is really goodbye," Lily said. Cyphrus slowly nodded as he threw all the luggage into the portal. His, Lily's, and what used to be Shawn's.

"Wait!" Latios said. He moved out of the opening of the alley that they were in. A girl with red hair tied in a cute ponytail ran towards them. She wore a white tank top and a red skirt. Next to Latios, she doubled over to catch her breath. She then straightened up with a rolled up piece of sketch paper in her hands. She revealed her soft golden eyes, a trace of red on her face. She handed the rolled up paper to Ash, the red tint on her face growing bolder in color. With curiosity, he took it in his hands. That gave the girl the chance to lean in and kiss him on the cheek. Ash was taken aback and he stared at the girl who closed her eyes and brushed her lips against his cheek.

_'N-no way...'_ She pulled back and opened her eyes again. she couldn't help but giggle and smile at Ash's expression.

"Thanks Ash," Latias shyly spoke. Ash never had a facial expression with that much suprise on his face. Latias then felt bold enough to hug Ash, much to his and her suprise. Latios smiled at the scene and turned away.

_'That wasn't part of the plan,'_ he though to himself. Ash finally grew a small smile and took his hat off. He pulle dher away from him and placed his hat on her hands.

"You can give it to me once I get back," Ash told Latias. She looked down at the cap and looked back up at Ash. She sadly smiled and turned her body to the outside of the Alley, to the bright light. She started walking away, but before she went any further, she turned her torso and smiled the most heavenly smile that Ash had ever seen.

"Bye Ash!" Latias ran out of the Alley, gripping Ash's hat while she ran in the streets. She was oblivious to the people around her, just the feeling swelling in her heart.

_'Oh my god, I did it! I did it! I did it!!'_ Meanwhile, Ash was just dumbstruck. He brushed the place where she kissed him. Lorenzo, Latios, and Bianca watched Latias run.

"Wow, she's fast. It looks like she's even flying," Bianca smirked. Ash opened the paper and marveled at the artwork. What he saw was himself with Pikachu on his shoulder. But behind him were two boys, Cyphrus and Shawn, who had an arm wrapped around each other's shoulders. They were grinning, smiling at each other while Lily looked as if she laughed along with the grins that the two were wearing, At the bottom, it said,

_Thanks for everything,_

_~Latias_

"Man, she really digs you," Cyphrus said while he peered over Ash's shoulder. He blushed while he rolled up the paper carefully. He put it in his backpack, blushing even harder at the look of Lily.

"Awwww, that's so cute. I think you should go tell her something," Lily smiled and put her arms around Cyphrus, who grinned at Lily and Ash. However, Ash shook his head.

"No, not yet. It's gonna be harder for me to leave then, as much as I want to tell her," Ash sadly said. Cyphrus nodded, his childish grin now replaced with a look of understanding.

"...We should get going." Cyphrus said as he turned to the portal. Lily reluctantly agreed. Cyphrus looked at Lily, who let go of him.

"Ladies first," Cyphrus said, bowing with an arm pointing to the portal.

"Shouldn't you be going first then?" Lily stuck her toungue out at Cyphrus and giggled.

"Bye, I'll see you later!" Lily waved to the others before dissapearing into the portal.

"Ash, your turn," Cyphrus said. Ash turned to the pokemon world people. He smiled sadly.

"Bye guys, tell Latias I said bye too." He stepped into the portal and dissapeared. Cyphrus turned away from the portal and toward the others.

"He _will_ come back, take my word for it." Cyphrus held a single white flower petal between his fingers. "Till then..." Cyphrus stepped into the portal and vanished. The portal closed, the white petal floating down to the ground. The device popped, it's parts in pieces and smoking.

"...Come on, let's go home," Lorenzo said, the watchers turned around to leave. The wind picked up the flower petal and blew it into the sky.

* * *

The sun's rays pierced through the openings in the leaves of the trees of the garden. A pillar of light shone down on the two graves in them, in between then was a white rose laid on the ground. Another ray of light shone on a mount in the ground, an empty assault rifle sticking out of it, barrel down. On the stock was a military beret with an insignia of a red dog with a broken chain in it's mouth. The wind blew, turning the strange instruments in the garden and swaying the grass. The white petal floated onto the berret, staying put on the top in the whistling wind. In the time of that occurence, there was a faint sound of a guitar in the distance...

* * *

... Wow. I can't believe I just wrote this entire story... I'm crying dammmit... please, read and review. Those of you who do, thank you. And thanks to my inspiration and my friends, you all know who you are.

This is Your Brother in Arms signing out,  
Cj Fang


	20. AFTERMATH

**AEON FILE 385**

**AFTERMATH REPORT**

**AEON FATALITIES: 1- SHAWN BENNUETO  
NEO FATALITIES: 36 GALLEONS- 20 ASSAULT, 10 SWORD, 6 ASSASIN  
RECRUITED PERSONNEL: 1 (POSSIBLE CHOSEN ONE)  
OTHER: BIOMETAL REVEALED. PERSONAL AND BATTLE MEMORY BLOCKS TERMINATED FROM MODEL C. MODEL C NOW AT BEST ADVANTAGE AT NOON IN THE SUNLIGHT.  
RECRUITED ASH KETCHUM. POSSIBLE CHOSEN ONE FOR NEWEST BIOMETAL DISCOVER, MODEL T.**

**_MISSION SUCCESSFUL_**

**LIEUTENANT COLONEL CYPHRUS IAN CROSS**

* * *

Lorenzo walked around in his living room of his house, in his left hand was a white rose. He picked up the TV remote and turned the channel to the Altomarian news. While he listened to the new's caster's voice, he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

_"It just dissapeared! When I tried to get the black orb, it just vanished!" _A worker said on TV. It then panned to a scientist,

_"The black orb might have been used to fuel the DMA according to museum curator Lorenzo. Bullet casings, cracks, and crators were found near the incident. We finally opened the cockpit and found..."_

"Ray? Is that you?... Turn to the news right away... Those two women, they stole the Soul Dew and tried to use the DMA... The dragons are awake... _The dragons are awake_..." Lorenzo turned the TV off and set the phone down...


End file.
